


You owe me 2.400 Yen and a Kiss

by sky_fish



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: Spring has come and spring means change. When Nino's last relationship ends shattered in pieces, it needs an embarrassing incident, a misunderstanding and Sakurai Sho to get Nino's love life back on track. This is the story about a heartbroken high school teacher who falls in love with the father of one of his new students.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for natsunonamae in the Ninoexchange event 2016. Girl, it was a pure pleasure to write this story for you, especially since you wrote the Ninoexchange story for me last year which is simply awesome and I was just too happy to be able to "give you something in return".  
> Special thanks as always to my beloved half-brain wendyjoly and my incredible beta jtaytt! <3

Sho checks the name on his order and the one on the doorplate again, as he has been taught, just to make sure. Ninomiya. Check. He adjusts his cap and takes a deep breath, putting on his friendly work smile for the last time tonight and reaches for the doorbell.

"Good evening, Ninomiya-san, this is _Pizza Amici_ delivery service. I've your order. Thank you very much for waiting!"

He hears rummaging from inside shortly after; good, at least this means that his customer – whatever kind of guy he is, who order pizza at such a ridiculously late hour – didn't fall asleep after he placed his order with the delivery service. Already experienced that.

"Finally! I've been waitin' for ages! I'm starvin'."

A muffled voice, followed by something that sounds like a crash and some cursing from inside the apartment – what is that guy doing?! - and then finally the door swings open, revealing a man, who is probably just a few years younger than Sho, with messy black hair, thick framed glasses sitting slightly off on his nose and dressed in baggy comfortable clothes. He makes a lightly sheepish impression and doesn't really look at Sho, his eyes glued on the pizza logo on the bag Sho is holding with both hands.

Presenting his customer with his order, Sho repeats what's written on the bill that is stuck on the pizza carton and looks at the man called Ninomiya again, smiling. "One Pizza Calzone and a bottle of coke, that makes 2.400 Yen, please."

Slightly uncoordinated, the young man nods and reaches into his trousers' pockets to pull out his wallet but... Oh no...

"Hm… Wait… where's mah wallet?" he asks, patting his pockets. "… Did you see my wallet?"

"No, Mister, I didn't see your wallet," Sho answers, suppressing a sigh.

These are his favourite customers right after the "I didn't order that!"-ones, the "Wait, I don't have the money ready"-ones. But it can't be helped and Sho is trained to be patient and friendly, no matter what happens. Lucky for him this is his last errand for tonight so the time pressure to make other deliveries in time isn't there. However, he did plan to go back to Ohno's place to pick up Satsuki as soon as possible.

Ninomiya checks his pockets again, at least, it's definitely not like he's fooling around with Sho – already experienced that - then looks sidewards to the chest of drawers in his entrance area but even Sho does not see anything looking like a wallet. The apartment's inhabitant ruffles his messy hair, sighing deeply.

"Wait a sec...," he murmurs.

"I won't run away," Sho replies. It's not like he has a choice anyway.

"Shit…," Ninomiya stumbles back into his apartment, swaying dangerously. Shortly after, Sho can hear him searching for his money from the doorway but he doesn't seem to be successful. Suddenly, the young man yells through the corridor. "I'm sorry, I can't find it as quickly as it seems. Would you like waiting inside while I'm searching for it?"

"Uhm…," well, it's not the first time that a customer invites him inside for waiting, Sho thinks.

"I'll try to hurry, I promise," he hears Ninomiya, starting to rummage through his room. "Just come in, I'd feel horrible if I let ya stay outside."

The delivery boy sighs again shortly, but steps inside the apartment as asked, closing the door behind him and takes off his shoes. "Thank you very much, sorry for the intrusion," he murmurs when he sets his feet into the corridor.

When Sho enters the living room, spreading the scent of fresh pizza through the whole apartment, he sees his customer ruffling his hair again while still searching for his wallet, almost desperately. Somehow, it's an adorable gesture, even if it results in his black hair standing on end, which actually looks very cute, Sho has to admit, smirking slightly.

Pulling his attention from the cute slob, Sho automatically scans his surroundings and grins when he spots a glass and a bottle of whiskey on the low table in front of the couch. He knew it...

The place seems to be a single man's household, at least, nothing seems to hint on more than one person living here and the interior looks nice and simple, well, underneath the chaos consisting of paperwork, magazines, used dishes, numerous plastic wrappings and clothes. Definitely standing out is a piano covered with music sheets standing close to the window and a much too small CD shelf, which seems to be ready to burst if anyone tries to fit the next CD in there. The large TV screen next to the shelf is showing a musical that Sho recognizes shortly after as "Elisabeth", the music playing in the background from the speakers is set in a comfortable volume.

Sho's look falls back on the resident of the apartment. Probably, he's a musician, maybe even a professional? However, instead of searching for his money, the young man with the messy black hair is now staring at the delivery boy, frowning. Sho frowns back.

"Ah… yeah, take a seat," Ninomiya murmurs and takes off his smeared glasses to clean them with the edge of his shirt. When Sho doesn't move, he looks at him again, putting glasses back on. "Come on, don't be shy, take a seat. I swear, I put my wallet somewhere… How much did you say is it…," he leans a bit forward, trying to figure out the name tag on Sho's chest. "Sakurai-san?"

For the first time since he opened the door, Ninomiya is not only glancing at him, but looking at Sho properly, checking out his face. They even make eye contact and for some reason, Sho can't help but stare back into those dark, glassy eyes which are looking at him, trying to focus – something that may be a bit difficult for the young man, depending on the level of his drunkenness, probably. The young man's face is nothing extraordinary, but he's definitely cute, even handsome in his own way, his expression somehow reminds Sho of a Shiba Inu puppy.

He clears his throat. What is he even thinking?!

"2.400 Yen," Sho says to distract Ninomiya from staring at him so shamelessly.

For a moment, Ninomiya still stares at him, then he blinks. "Hm?" he asks, as if pulled out of his thoughts.

"It costs 2.400 Yen," Sho repeats.

"Ah yeah, right, 2.400 Yen…," the customer murmurs, turning around again, continuing the search for his wallet while Sho finally sits at the edge of the couch in order not to ignore Ninomiya's hospitality. Then suddenly, the young man turns around, looking at Sho with a serious look. "You know, that's pretty expensive for a pizza and coke. In Italy pizza is much much more cheaper."

Sho chuckles. Did that guy just say _much much_? How adorable.

"Well, we're far far away from Italy," he replies playfully. He just can't resist.

Ninomiya looks at him with a critical frown, probably noticing the slight mocking of the man, but he doesn't say anything about it and tilts his head instead.

"True, the further the distance between us and the origin of our food, the more expensive, right?"

"Possible." What is this conversation?

"Do you like pizza, Sakurai-san?"

"Uhm, yes, I do," Sho answers a bit confused. He really didn't expect the other to be so chatty.

"You can have a bite while waitin', if you want," Ninomiya murmurs, making a slightly awkward gesture at the pizza carton that the delivery boy is still holding, before he rubs his neck, slightly embarrassed.

Sho chuckles amused, this is seriously the funniest and cutest offer he ever received from a customer, but he shakes his head, feeling determined. "Ninomiya-san, this is your pizza and I'm the delivery boy. I will not eat your pizza, but thank you very much."

"You don't like Calzone?" Ninomiya frowns with a slight pout. A very cute pout...

"I do, but no, thanks," Sho answers.

Ninomiya sighs. "I'm sooo sorry, you have to wait a lil longer, I still can't find my wallet…"

"…It happens," Sho shrugs.

"Are you in a hurry? Do you get in trouble if I make you wait like this?" Ninomiya asks, looking at the other man desperately.

"Don't worry, you're my last client for tonight so I won't get in trouble, but I'd appreciate if I can go home soon, of course." But to be honest, somehow, Sho doesn't really care any longer if he has to spend some extra minutes with his customer. At least, the waiting time will be entertaining.

"I'm really sorry… I swear, I thought I put it here somewhere…," the young man continues to search through the stuff spread on the living room table.

"Next to the whiskey bottle?" Sho asks challenging, arching his eyebrows.

Ninomiya looks at his table before turning to Sho, pouting. "Don't judge me, just because there's a bottle of whiskey, it doesn't mean I'm... drunk."

Nooo, definitely not. Ninomiya's look returns to the whiskey bottle.

"I never assumed that," Sho purses his lips, amused.

Then, Ninomiya looks at him directly again, biting his lower lip, cutely. "To be honest… I am."

"What?"

"Drunk," the young man admits.

"Well, I kinda figured you might be a bit tipsy," the delivery boy replies, having a hard time trying not to burst into laughter. Adorable.

Ninomiya blushes slightly. "Sorry. Usually, I don't drink, I swear to you and to god and... all the other gods... I don't even _like_ whiskey. It's a devil's drink…."

Indeed... but thanks to the devil's drink Sho is able to witness such pure cuteness at the moment. "Don't be sorry, you're an adult, it's Saturday evening, it happens."

"You are a very patient 'n' understanding man, Sakurai-san, really," Ninomiya nods, thankfully and sits down on top of his low table.

Sho tilts his head, playing along to keep the slightly odd conversation running. "Indeed, I'm often told that."

"No wonder," Ninomiya shrugs before spacing out for a moment. 

"Uhm, do you need help to find your wallet, Ninomiya-san?" Sho finally offers when the other doesn't seem to be reminded of the task by himself; startling Ninomiya as he pulls him out of his thoughts.

"Ah, no, no, no, thanks," the young man answers earnestly. "Impossible, I cannot let you rummage through my chaos, it's embarrassing!" He makes an expansive gesture, almost toppling the whiskey bottle next to him, but impressively manages to grab it just in time before spilling its content. "Woops…"

Sho can't help but laugh. "I just want to help. I don't mind if it's-"

The young man in front of him blushes, placing back the bottle safely. "You see, I _know_ it's chaotic here. I didn't really have the nerves to clean up, you see? Because, you see, fact is, I just got dumbed a few days ago."

"I'm… sorry to hear that," Sho replies. He suddenly has a bad feeling about this…

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's OK, don't mind," the delivery boy says with a gentle smile.

For some reason, he thinks he can forgive that cute man for anything. Probably, he didn't expect that his customer seems to interpret his reply, which was supposed to be more a polite set phrase, as permission for spilling out even more of what must be weighing on his mind and heart. But it's too late, and Sho doesn't know if it's the alcohol, his own friendliness or whatever, that makes the other even more talkative.

"I-I thought we're meant to be together, you see?" Ninomiya voices softly, almost in a whisper.

Oh, so this is getting serious, Sho thinks, nodding slowly. "I see...," he doesn't really know what to say but he can't just ignore the other, can he?

Ninomiya takes a deep breath and brushes his hand over his face. His voice starts shaking dangerously and Sho feels his own heart cringing in sympathy when the other man continues his story. "He was the first I fell in love with after years, you see?"

"I see…," Sho nods again, seriously hoping the young man in front of him is not going to burst into tears.

Ninomiya doesn't start crying, thankfully, but he continues telling a stranger on his couch his whole misery, seemingly without thinking twice, bubbling out everything. "Then he said I shouldn't be mad at him and we're better off as friends than a couple, ca-can you imagine? He said, I wasn't even exactly his type anyway, can ya tell me why he wasted two years of his life then to be my boyfriend?"

"I don't know, Ninomiya-san…," Sho answers, watching the other reaching for his whiskey, taking a sip. If he would be friends with the man, he now would reach out to take that glass from him, it would definitely be better... But they are just perfect strangers and Sho can do nothing in this situation.

"You know...," and another sip. Ninomiya cringes. "When he said he wanted to talk, I thought he wanted to ask me to – to m-move in together, but noooo, he wanted to break up. Just like that, BAMM," – yeah, bamm, just like the uncoordinated move of Ninomiya's fist hitting the air right now, not very elegantly – "I didn't see it coming at all… I'm so, so stupid…"

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Ninomiya-san…," Sho starts, carefully. He feels that this is slowly but surely getting out of hand and a look at his watch tells him that it's high time to go home. He decides to try distraction tactics. "And I'm really sorry to disrupt you but… your wallet?"

Ninomiya blinks. "What's with my wallet?"

"You wanted to search for it. To pay the pizza and the coke."

"Oh…," he has forgotten. He really has forgotten. "You're right. I'm sorry." The young man gets up again, his knees weak.

"I guess, you're still confused, it's OK."

"Confused…," Ninomiya tilts his head thoughtfully. Oh, this isn't over yet. "More than that, I'm shocked, you see? I hoped that it will finally have 'n end… being rejected over and over again… And how am I supposed to go back to work after holidays? I'll meet him there, every fucking day… I won't be able to stand it…"

Poor guy, Sho thinks, he really must be hurting deeply. "And if you ask to get transferred?"

"Impossible," Ninomiya shakes his head heavily, considering the movement a bad idea immediately and stops. He sits back on the table, facing Sho. "But… tell me, it's not too much asked for as an adult to want to find someone to settle with, is it?"

Those puppy eyes are heart breaking and damned, Sho's protective instinct is running wild. Why is he so weak with cute people?!

"No, I think, it's quite a common wish. I'm sure you did nothing wrong."

"Jun is a coward. He must have… how it's called? You know, when you're scared of… staying close to someone, becoming attached to someone?"

So the culprit who broke that adorable man's heart is named "Jun", Sho registers involuntarily. He feels the urge to have a serious word to this Jun-guy.

"You mean fear of commitment, I suppose," he answers.

"T-this! Exactly this. You're very smart, Sakurai-san," Ninomiya nods heavily before he considers the movement a bad idea for his head too and stops.

Sho shakes his head, smiling. "I'm just average."

"But you do understand people."

"It's just a normal thing, really."

"You, a perfect stranger, understand me," the drunk man repeats. "But my boyfriend, no, _ex_ -boyfriend, doesn't. Isn't that sad?"

"I guess the situation is different, isn't it?"

"Like I said, you're very smart, Sakurai-san. You're a smart ass," Ninomiya points out, fishing for his whiskey next to him. Not the glass, the bottle this time. Oh oh...

"I don't know about that…"

"You are!" the customer repeats, takes a sip from his bottle and looks back at the delivery boy, eyeing him from head to toes. "You're a smart ass. Not that it's something bad. And you're a very handsome smart ass…"

Sho chuckles, fighting a blush. He should not feel flattered when a drunk man compliments him, he reminds himself. However, his heart jolts a little bit. "Well… Thank you very much, Ninomiya-san."

"You want a glass of whiskey too?" Ninomiya suddenly offers, pointing at the whiskey bottle in his hand.

Chuckling, Sho waives his hand. "No thanks, I can't drink, I'm on duty."

"Hm," there it is again, that cute pout. Dangerous... "But this is your last errand, you said so, isn't it?"

"Still, as long as I'm not paid, technically, I'm on duty," Sho refuses again. "And I have to drive."

"Right. How responsible of you. I didn't think about that, I'm sorry. It's nice talking to you, you see? It feels like talking to an old friend, you should keep me company…," Ninomiya bites his lips again.

"I'm just a delivery man waiting for his money," Sho hints again.

As amusing as the situation may be and as much as he wishes that he could comfort the young drunk man in his heartbroken misery, time is running late, for both of them. Probably, a good night rest and getting sober again will help Ninomiya more than anything else.

"Ah yes, the money..." Good, hint registered.

"You really don't need me to help you find your wallet?" Sho offers again, just in case.

"No, no! Just give me a second," the young man shakes his head while getting up again - well, again, trying to.

He sways dangerously and Sho just reacts quickly enough to push away the bag with the pizza carton placed on his lap, standing up and reaching out just in time to catch Ninomiya and prevent him from falling. Sho's red cap falls to the floor and when Ninomiya looks at his rescuer, he sighs in relief. The last thing he needs now is an _injured_ heartbroken costumer.

"Gotcha!" he smiles at him.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, thank you!" Ninomiya mutters. Is he embarrassed? Is he still able to become embarrassed in this drunken state?

"Please take care, Ninomiya-san."

"Why is it that you know my name, by the way? I never introduced myself to you…"

Sho chuckles. Seriously. "It's written on your order and your doorplate outside."

"Your point, Mr. Smartass. What happened to my brain?!" the young man replies with a chuckle too. His face is red and he brushes a few strands of hair from his forehead when he finds his balance. He's sweating a little. "By the way, is it only me or is it getting hot 'n here?"

"I think it's only you, maybe the alcohol…," Sho replies chuckling, before he stops abruptly. "Wait… What are you doing?!"

"What?" the young man arches his eyebrows, his hands already grabbing the edges of his shirtto pull it up. "I'm taking off mah shirt, it's hot in here, after all, isn't it? Ugh…," his movement stops, seemingly this turns out to be more difficult than expected and indeed - "Argh… I'm stuck… please, can you help me?"

Sho pulls in his lips, trying hard not to burst into laughter when he sees his customer struggling, his cute naked belly in front of him. He blushes, averting his eyes quickly. This guy can't be serious, undressing in front of a perfect stranger! What alcohol is able to make people do is really... fascinating sometimes.

"I don't think that I can do that, Ninomiya-san," the delivery boy replies to the other man's begging. "Please put down your shirt."

"Oh, you're not curious how I look like when I'm naked?" Ninomiya suddenly asks, swaying his body slightly, that is still caught somewhere within the fabric of his shirt. He must be joking.

Well, this is unexpected and it's enough to make Sho burst into laughing for real. "I cannot possibly answer to this…," he replies a bit helplessly.

"I get it, you're shy, aren't you? That's cute, the handsome smartass is actually shy..."

"Ninomiya-san, please…"

"Fine, fine, I'll do it by myself…," Ninomiya murmurs, trying to get his arms out of the mess of a shirt. "Somehow…"

"Ninomiya-san!"

Miraculously, the young man indeed manages to get rid of his shirt, but the piece of fabric is not the only thing he loses. More than that, he loses his balance again and trips over his own feet, stumbling forward, right into Sho's arms, who instinctively tries to catch the man, but instead gets pushed down with the other, until he finds himself flat on his back lying on the floor, the half-naked man on top of him.

"Whoops… I-I hope I'm not t-too heavy," Ninomiya stammers, blushing.

"Actually, you're light as a feather," the other man replies, blushing even more.

An even deeper blush stains Ninomiya's cheeks – if this is even possible. "Are you complimenting my slim figure?"

"Ninomiya-san…"

The young man drops his head on top of Sakurai's chest, seemingly not even thinking about getting off him. "I thought Jun likes my slim figure… not that I paid that much attention to it, but he used to hold me in his arms, just like this, and he used to say that I fit into his embrace perfectly, just like this… When he told me, I was never his type, it hurts, you know? It hurts so badly… am I that ugly?"

The heart-breaking puppy eyes again. Seriously, this is too much for Sho. What the hell is going on here? He sighs, not able to resist the urge to pat Ninomiya's messy hair slightly. "You're not ugly, Ninomiya-san..."

"Really? You just say that now to make me shut up," Cutie pouts.

"No, I mean it," Sho answers, surprised by himself, but he can't lie. "You're… quite cute."

"Really?"

"Really," he nods. "And if some stupid guy that dumped you doesn't see it, it's his loss, not yours."

"You're too nice, Sakurai-san," Ninomiya chuckles, his voice sounding a bit desperate and Sho has to pull himself together in order not to hug the other closer. "Stop saying such nice words to strangers or they will want to kiss you."

Sho's eyes widen. "Excuse me?"

"Ok, _I_ want to kiss you," Ninomiya admits and tried to move his body a bit, to bring their faces closer. "Will you blame me for that?" he whispers.

This is definitely not what Sho is thinking about.

"Ninomiya-san…," he mutters blushing, when the man on top of him leans forward, closing his glassy eyes. How did Sho end up in this kind of situation?! Slightly panicking, he tries to push the young man away, half-heartedly; he doesn't want to hurt him, after all. "Ninomiya-san!"

~ * ~

"Why are you grinning like a fool?" Sho gets greeted by his best friend Ohno Satoshi when the latter opens the door to his small but cute terrace house about half an hour later.

"It's good to see you too, Satoshi," the man replies, letting himself in when Ohno steps aside. "Hey Mina, Cutie!" he places his shoes next to a pair of purple chucks and pets the small Siamese cat that immediately strolls around his ankles to greet the regular guest. "Is Satsuki ready?"

Ohno steps forward, followed by his friend. "Seems that she fell asleep upstairs while watching TV. Come in for now."

"Thanks. Are Satomi and the kids in bed already?" Sho asks, Mina in his arms starting to purr and reaches her small head to meet Sho's chin who smiles in response, while petting the cat's head.

"Satomi is preparing Satsuki's lunch for tomorrow," Ohno replies, pointing at the lights coming from the kitchen before he guides Sho to the living room. "She'll take a few more minutes, I guess."

"I told her she doesn't have to! I can do it too!"

Ohno settles back on the couch and throws his friend a sceptical look. "It's almost midnight, Sho, do you really want to start cooking once you're home? You know that thing called _sleep_? Believe it or not, even Superdad Sakurai Sho needs it from time to time."

"Well... it's still holidays, she's old enough to either cook for herself or better, she can come over to the shop and we go eat out lunch together with her," Sho pouts but finally sits down on the couch too, next to Ohno, while Mina makes herself comfortable on Sho's lap, demanding more pats.

"Maybe she wants to spend a day alone at home, making use of her father's working schedule?" the other man grins mischievously. "Sorry, I didn't intend to hurt your feelings with that statement, just guessing what a teenage girl may be thinking about the situation."

Sho sighs. "I know what you mean… But you guys are spoiling us."

"Satomi loves cooking and she loves Satsuki. She said it's no problem for her."

"I have to thank her properly."

"You can," Ohno agrees, his smile then turning into a broad smirk. "But first, tell me why you were grinning like a fool just now. Something happened?"

Again, Sho chuckles, waiving his hand. "Nothing, I just had a very funny customer."

Ohno's grin gets broader and he pulls his legs up on the couch to cross them comfortably as he leans a bit towards his friend's direction. "Let me hear it, your stories are always worth a laugh."

And indeed, this time Sho doesn't fail to make his friend laugh either.

"What?!" Ohno presses out between laughter after hearing his friend's story. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's unbelievable, isn't it? I mean, already I had to deliver food to really strange places and I have also been asked to wait inside a couple of times, but something like _that_ never happened to me before," Sho grins.

Ohno shakes his head, amused. "I can't believe that stranger tried to kiss you…"

"…and passed out!" Sho adds chuckling. "Thank goodness! He is really cute, but he was reeking from alcohol..."

"How can you even call him cute?" Ohno frowns. "He was a drunk stranger."

"You should have seen him, he is adorable. Well... maybe I just feel sorry for him, though. He got his heart broken, he said, he usually doesn't drink, he seemed desperate and… I don't know, it was just kind of funny."

"So you pitied him and laughed at him at the same time."

"No," Sho chuckled. "Well, OK, I laughed about his behaviour but I also feel sorry for him. His ex-boyfriend told him he wasn't even his type and that they would be better off as friends."

"Ouch. Poor guy, indeed," Ohno nods compassionately before sending Sho a darting look. "By the way, just for the records, don't think _I_ didn't notice that _you_ noticed that he had a _boy_ friend."

Sho chuckles. "I can’t hide anyhing from my best friend, right? But hey, he wasn't talking about anything else other than his ex, it's not my fault to notice."

"What about the money by the way?" Ohno asks.

"Well, since he passed out, in the end he didn't pay, of course. I'll pay instead in the meantime."

"You should go there again. Of course, only to get your money back," Ohno wiggles his eyebrows.

"Yeah, maybe…," Sho sighs.

Ohno frowns. "You don't plan to?"

Sho tilts his head. "I'm not sure…"

"Why not? He owes you money!" his friend points out. "Are you scared that he's drunk again?"

"Rather, that he's too cute again," Sho murmurs.

"Oooh…," Ohno grins widely. "I see..."

Sho looks at him, shocked when he realized what his friend hints on. "Uhm, wait, that's not what I meant."

"Too late, you already said it. You said, he's cute. Twice," the other man chuckles devilishly.

"Satoshi, I -," Sho wants to protest but the battle is already lost.

"You're allowed to find guys cute, don't worry," Ohno waives his hand, grinning. "Even if he's a drunk customer."

"Satoshi!" Sho wants to start his defence but suddenly gets interrupted by his best friend's wife.

"Sho-kun!"

He turns around, facing the usual lovely smile of a beautiful young woman wearing a cute self-made apron.

"Satomi-chan, thank you very much for taking care of Satsuki, as always!" Sho bows his head slightly and flashes the woman a grateful smile.

"You know it's my pleasure," she waives her hand. "I love spending time with your girl, it's a nice contrast to having to deal with my little monsters nonstop."

Sho chuckles. "Don't say that, your boys are adorable," he replies, thinking of the four year old twin boys he adores so much.

"They are. Adorable monsters."

"What did they do this time?" Sho asks silently, turned to Ohno again.

"They ruined the Chinese tea set from her grandmother," his friend replies with a serious frown.

"Ouch…"

"Oh well, I'll get over it," Satomi sighs but it's written on her face that she mourns the loss of the tea set probably more than she wants to admit. Well, Sho can understand, heirlooms bear a lot of emotions and seeing them getting ruined hurts. However, Satomi returns to her happy smile immediately. She quickly turns around to take some boxes, handing them to Sho. "Here's Satsuki's lunch for tomorrow and I made one for you too."

Sho takes the boxed lunches with shining eyes, overly happy to receive one too, even if he originally has intended to scold his friend's wife for doing extra work for him and his daughter. "You're an angel, you know that, right?"

"Angel Satomi at your service," the woman replies happily, saluting in front of her guest. "I'm going to wake her up."

"Thank you."

Sho smiles after Satomi as he watches her approaching the stairs. He can't help but notice how Ohno stares after his wife, his eyes filled with love and his face decorated with a silly cute smile. Sho chuckles and his friend snaps his head into his direction, frowning at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sho laughs heartfully, continuing to brush Mina's soft fur.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

When Ninomiya Kazunari wakes up the next morning, _he_ does not feel like laughing.

His head feels like a bomb that is ready to burst, his stomach... he doesn't even know how to describe how his stomach feels but it's beyond horrible. He's not sure if he wants to keep his eyes open or close them again, nothing seems to keep the world from spinning and he decides that it might be for the best if he tries to make his way to the bathroom, just in case his stomach decides to turn upside down. He succeeds, barely.

After throwing up, cursing his ex, Jun, for giving him, a non-drinker, a whiskey bottle for Christmas – what was he even thinking?! - as well as himself for giving in to the stupid urge to drink when he isn’t used to it at all. After sitting in front of the toilet for a few minutes to allow his stomach to calm down, the young man feels slightly better. He gets up to wash his face at the sink and then takes a look at the terrifying image in the mirror. Without glasses, he squints his eyes to recognize his face– his own pale face, his black hair standing on end and... wait, is he _naked_?!

Forgetting his headaches, Nino quickly reaches his hands down his chest, his belly and... he blinks again, wondering if his bad eyes are mocking him but nope, he _really_ is _completely naked_.

Nino muffles a scream with his hand and storms out of the bathroom, hurrying back into his bedroom where he finds his glasses on his bedside table. He puts them on and pushes back his blanket, only to discover his baggy trousers and his underwear pushed to a corner of the mattress, without any memory of when and how he took them off. What the hell happened last night?! Nino has to admit that he can't remember a thing. Seriously, does he really have a black out?!

The headaches are back as Nino drops onto his bed, fishing for his clothes to put them on to feel... well, a little less naked. Where the hell did his shirt go, by the way? He ruffles his hair.

Suddenly, his cell phone gives of a muffled ring. He fishes for it, finding it stuffed in his trousers' pockets, rather intending to put it on mute than to take the call, he's definitely not in the mood for a chat at the moment, but when he sees the name one the screen, he changes his mind.

 _"Nino?"_ he hears his best friend's voice when he picks up the call.

"Masaki?" he replies, slumping down on the edge of the bed and lifting his hands to massage his temples.

 _"Finally you're picking up, I called you like 5 times already, where have you been?"_ his friend, Aiba Masaki, scolds him and Nino pulls away the phone a bit to spare his ears.

"I was sleeping…," he replies, frowning. "Ouch…"

Suddenly, his friend doesn't sounds so scolding any longer. _"Hey, what's up? Are you OK?"_

"I have a terrible headache…"

_"Are you sick?"_

"No…," at least he knows that a hangover doesn’t count as being sick – if people are able to drink at night, they have to be able to go to work on the next day too. Luckily, it's holidays.

 _"Did you drink again?"_ Aiba sighs.

Well, "again" is a bit exaggerated, it has only been the... third time that Nino drank during the last week? Ok, so yes, by his standards this is quite alarming... "I…"

 _"For someone who usually doesn't drink you're drinking quite often the last few days. Stop that,"_ Aiba says in a strict voice.

Nino tilts is head, his fingers now rubbing his eyebrows. "The whiskey bottle isn’t empty yet and I thought… However, I'll quit, I swear. Drinking, I mean."

He can almost hear Aiba nodding his head over the phone. _"The headaches are horrible, right? Told you not to overdo it! Believe someone with a wild youth."_

Nino can't help but chuckle quietly. He pulls himself together and gets up again with the mission of finding his missing shirt. "I witnessed your youth and yes, you have never been a good example."

_"See? And I never said you should follow it."_

"What, don't tell me you were not trying to act cool back then," Nino asks jokingly, remembering their teenage days.

He arrives in the living room, taking in the mess in its full glory. Ugh... While Aiba continues reminiscing about the good old days (which weren't actually much better than the current ones according to Nino's opinion but he let his friend be), the young man works his way through the chaos, pushing away some plastic wraps and papers that are spread on the floor – he _really_ needs to clean up here -, until he indeed spots his t-shirt somewhere in the mess. He reaches down to fish for it, pressing his phone between his ear and shoulder, he tries to put it on to cover his slightly freezing body. He then goes to the kitchen counter reaching for the drawer in which he keeps his first aid kit and gets out a pain killer that he downs shortly after with a glass of water.

Then, his gaze falls on a piece of paper lying on the kitchen counter. Aiba's voice still in his ears, even if Nino can't really follow him any longer, he takes the small piece of paper in his hands, reading the message written on it.

"Thank you very much for last night! Your pizza is in the fridge, just heat the oven and warm it for a few minutes and it will be like freshly baked. XXX, your delivery boy S. S."

Nino frowns. Then, he blanks. His chin drops. "Oh my Gosh…"

 _"Nino?"_ Aiba asks, confused. _"Nino?!"_

"Uhm… Masaki?" Panic!!!

_"Nino?"_

"I… I…," no, he can't say it out loud, not even to his best friend.

 _"Huh? What's going on?"_ Aiba starts to panic too.

Nino gulps. He can't believe it. He just can't believe it! Some small pieces of flashbacks of last night start popping up and he tries to connect... it's hard to fit them together properly but considering the state he awakened to this morning and seeing the "XXX" on the message, Nino can't help but fear the worst case scenario.

"Masaki, I… I think, I had a one-night stand."

Silence.

 _"What?"_ the voice in Nino's ear finally asks, carefully.

"I – I think I had...," Nino stammers, dropping the message back onto the kitchen counter and grabbing the work table for support.

 _"Wait, what do you mean with you THINK you had a one-night stand?"_ Aiba wants to clarify.

Nino buries his face in his free hand, his heart hammering like crazy in his chest. "I'm _pretty sure_ , I had a one-night stand."

_"With whom, Jun?! Oh Nino, sex with the ex is -"_

"What?! No! Are you crazy?! It was the delivery guy -"

 _"The delivery guy...,"_ Aiba repeats, stunned. _"And I am the crazy one?"_

Nino blushes deeply. "But… but I was dead drunk! I have a complete blackout from the moment I kissed the guy."

 _"You kissed the delivery guy,"_ Aiba repeats.

"Yes," Nino replies.

 _"And then you have a blackout,"_ his friend continues.

"Yes...," Nino replies. "You don't have to repeat everything after me, Masaki, I know what I said."

_"But if you blacked out, what makes you think you slept with him?"_

"I woke up in my bed, naked. And... he left a message...," it is pretty obvious to Nino.

_"OK, OK… and he's gone?"_

"Of course, he's gone," Nino answers annoyed. "He left a message on the kitchen counter and he's gone, that's how one-night stands are supposed to work, no?!" his voice cracks, no, he will not freak out now...

His friend laughs. _"As if you are so experienced with them."_

"Don't mock me," Nino blushes.

_"I'd like to ask you how it was but if you have a blackout…"_

"I said, don't mock me."

_"Well, the good thing then is even if it was horrible, you'll not remember it."_

"Very comforting, Masaki, really!"

 _"What? Isn't it?"_ Aiba asks innocently and Nino swears if his friend was here at the very moment, he would try to strangle him.

"I… I had a fucking one-night stand! I slept with a complete stranger and I don't even remember it!" he yells into the phone. "Is that everything you have to say about that?"

 _"Don't freak out, man!"_ Too late. _"You're an adult, Nino, such things happen."_

"They do not happen to _me_!"

_"Well, they did. Now calm down and forget about it. Oh wait, you already did."_

"Very funny, really," squinting his eyes, Nino sighs deeply, trying to calm down. Seriously, this is a nightmare. A one-night stand. Drunk. With a stranger. This is everything that Nino isn't. And now, even his best friend is making fun of him. Great.

 _"Sorry for that. Now sit down and relax,"_ Aiba suggests and that is what Nino does exactly, well, at least he finds himself sitting on the kitchen floor, his knees hugged with one arm and his body swaying slightly forth and back while his friend's voice continues to intrude his thoughts. _"So…do you at least remember the guy? Was he handsome?"_

Nino stops swaying. He tilts his head. "Uhm… well…"

_"Nino?"_

It's not that he can't remember the stranger from last night, in fact, now that he remembers the embarrassing situation, surprisingly he can remember details of that man's face, those dark eyes, the plum lips, the gorgeous smile... Nino blushes. "I guess?"

Aiba giggles. _"Didn’t you forget?"_

"Oh, shut up, Masaki!" Nino snaps and really, he's _so_ close to smash his phone on the kitchen floor, alternatively to turn into a creature from a horror movie and creep through the phone to Aiba's end to really strangle his friend.

 _"Next time you want to get drunk, call me,"_ Aiba says. _"I'll watch over you so that nothing will happen to you."_

"This isn't fun, Masaki, really...," Nino whines.

 _"It's not the end of the world either, Nino,"_ his friend tries to cheer him up.

"I feel horrible!"

 _"Eat some ice cream!"_ Aiba suggests.

Nino cringes. "Do you want me to puke again?"

 _"Oh, sorry, didn't consider that,"_ his friend replies. _"I hope your stomach is going to be fit again tonight, don't forget we are meeting for sushi."_

"I marked it in my calendar, there is no way I will forget it."

 _"Just in case you drink your memory away again,"_ Aiba chuckles and Nino rolls his eyes. _"However, I wanted to tell you that I had to move the reservation to an hour later, hope that's OK."_

"Fine with me, I'll just wait there and drink ahead until you guys show up! See you later!" Nino spits in the phone sarcastically and ends the call.

Of course he doesn't plan to drink anything alcoholic, but he has enough of Aiba's teasing, best friend or not. Feeling frustrated, Nino gets up from the floor again, glad that the painkiller is starting to kick in. He grabs a paper and plastic bag and reaches for the handwritten note by his one-night stand. He reads it again, blushes again, and furiously crumbles the paper only to trash it into the paper bag before he stomps into the living room to face his mess.

He may not be able to erase whatever happened last night, but he is at least able to erase the chaos he has created in his living room for the last few days and to finally get back at least some control over his miserable life.

~ * ~

By the end of the holiday, Nino's apartment has returned to its usual clean and neat appearance like it used to– when he isn't drunk and mourning the loss of his relationship. He feels better. At least, a little bit. But, even though the chaos in his rooms is erased for now, Nino can't say the same about the chaos in his life. He stopped drinking, which really has been a very bad idea from the beginning and he knows it very well, but he is still thinking about his break-up with Jun, is still hurting and he still fears going back to work.

But since a high school teacher can't afford to miss a day of work, especially not at the beginning of a new school year, Nino has no choice but to return to work, preferably in a presentable condition. He has brushed his hair, well, as much as possible, it's always stubborn and looks a bit messy, cleaned his glasses and put on some not too strict, not too comfortable looking teacher clothes and is now ready to pass the school's gate and to enter the lion's den... or not.

Nino quickly turns around and hides behind one of the blooming cherry trees that line the road leading to the school, when he sees his colleague and ex-lover Matsumoto Jun standing at the gates, greeting new and old faces with his broad gorgeous smile. A smile as if nothing had happened, as if he did not break up with the one who has been his boyfriend for the last two years just about a week ago, as if it doesn't get to him at all. Well, since Jun is the one who initiated the separation, maybe it's really not getting to him at all, Nino thinks, feeling frustrated. His damned heart instead is beating faster, he's nervous, he's definitely nervous and not ready for this. He cannot pretend that nothing has happened and smile at Jun as usual. He wants to cry.

Of course, Nino doesn't, he's an adult after all, more than that, he's a teacher and he has to act like a good example in front of the students. Telling himself that and practising some breathing techniques to calm down his nerves, he tries to get ready and turns around again, his eyes focusing on his goal – the entrance of the school building beyond the gates – and then he runs.

"Oi, Nino~!"

He runs as fast as he can, his bag clenched between his fingers and he completely ignores Jun, who parts his lips to greet him, and the students who recognize him, and just focuses on running to the entrance, enters the building, runs up the stairs and only stops when he arrives at his desk in the teacher's room. Panting, he lets his bag drop and slouches on his chair to recover from his sprint.

"G-good morning, Ninomiya-sensei...," a female teacher who is already present stares at him in shock.

"Mornin'...," out of breath, Nino isn't even able to respond properly and tries waving at her friendlily instead, earning another sceptical look from his colleague.

Admittedly, this may not have been the most elegant or brave way to address the situation, but at least, Nino is not bursting into tears in front of a bunch of high school students, thus, he considers it as a win. For now. He knows, he will have to face Jun later on, and he knows he has to get ready for it. He'll try to face the situation better at that point.

Somehow, Nino manages to avoid his ex-boyfriend until they are standing next to each other in the school's gym, lining up at the side while all the pupils are standing in rows facing the stage and listening to the headmaster's welcome speech. Nino pretends to be listening properly to his boss too, but his concentration actually is everywhere other than the welcome ceremony, not least of all thanks to Jun who tries to communicate with him from the side, in a tone as low as possible but still audible for Nino, much to his displeasure.

"Are you ignoring me?" Jun whispers. Nino ignores him. "You _are_ ignoring me. Fine. Then just listen to what I have to say. I told you I'm sorry and I don't want bad feelings between us. We can go back to being friends, no? It will be the best for everyone, including the students," the young man continues and Nino would give everything at this very moment for the ground to swallow him or Jun, whoever, just to separate him from his ex. This is a pain in the ass!

"Stop that nonsense, Jun, the students have nothing to do with this at all," Nino hisses between his teeth.

"They are staring at us," Jun gets a bit closer, whispering into Nino's ear.

Enough is enough for the young teacher and he backs off, flashing an angry stare at Jun and spits at him, "That's because you're annoying me all these time and distracting the students!"

The gym falls silent and yeah, now at the latest, _everyone_ is staring at Jun and Nino, the latter blushing deep red in embarrassment.

"Is anything troubling you, Ninomiya-sensei? Matsumoto-sensei?" the headmaster asks into the microphone.

Jun doesn't react and Nino can just bow apologetically and shake his head before making a gesture that his boss should continue his speech. At least, Jun is silent for the rest of the ceremony and afterwards, Nino uses his running-away tactics again to quickly get in his class.

He considers himself lucky to be assigned to a new class this year, first year students are easier to handle, at least at the beginning. They are still shy and most of the time silent, since they don't know each other or the teachers yet. Also, it always feels like a fresh start to begin the school year with a group of complete new faces. For Nino, each time is like a new chance for him to get a step closer to becoming the cool teacher he aims to be. It's not that he's not popular with the students, most of them like him or at least don't cause any trouble for him. But compared to other teachers – read Matsumoto Jun – who is super popular and not only with the girls, Nino's existence feels kind of insignificant most of the time, which... well... is far from the ideal he has set up for himself as a teacher.

Facing his new class now, about half an hour after the welcome ceremony and the embarrassing incident that drew everyone's attention to him – he hopes it didn't create a negative image of him – Nino wants to give it his best. Jun is forgotten for the time being. At least during classes Nino can relax.

It doesn't take long before Nino finishes his own little speech in his first home room class for class 1-3, a speech he has refined over the last few years, something that sounds motivating but doesn't resemble too much those sappy speeches from those trashy school doramas. He wants his students to know what awaits them, to encourage them to give their best, and to make them think about school and studying seriously from the first day without hating it – hopefully.

As expected, a couple of students listen to him with big eyes, some of them though don't pay attention to him at all. Well, it's an acceptable result, Nino thinks, remembering with terror his very first homeroom lesson years ago which ended in perfect chaos with a group of gyarus aping him while some male students snowballed him with paper balls made from pages ripped out text books. Yes, that day he cried in the teacher's room afterwards, and if it wasn't for his enthusiastic fellow newcomer teacher Jun, who cheered him up, Nino might have considered quitting his job on the spot at that very moment.

Damned. Isn't he not supposed to think about that person for now? Nino scolds himself internally and forces himself to continue classes. He reaches for the class book and adjusts his glasses before reading all the students' names for the first daily roll call. His look gets stuck on the paper after a few calls, reading a name that sounds strangely familiar, even if Nino cannot connect it right away. After a small pause and adjusting his glasses again, reading the name another time, just to make sure, he finally calls out.

"Sakurai?"

"Here," a girl with long brown hair from the middle left side of the room replies, lifting her hand and Nino looks at her, nods at her, like he did to all the students to greet them and returns to his list.

Sakurai. Where the hell does he know that name from, he wonders frowning, while continuing to read out the names of his new students before he suddenly stops.

"Ah!"

Nino's eyes widen. He remembers. So that girl shares her surname with _that_ guy, that's why it sounded so familiar! What a coincidence... or is fate mocking him? This must be his punishment for what happened the other night, Nino thinks desperately. He acted against all of his own morals, and this is how his karma is thanking him. Awesome.

"Sensei?" a female student with short black hair and glasses from the front row asks carefully, when the teacher doesn't continue.

"Ah... ," he repeats, looking at the student a bit confused before gluing his eyes back to the name list.

"We're at "Ta", not at "A"," the girl dares to point out.

"Indeed, my mistake, I'm sorry," Nino clears his throat and tries to focus on his task again.

However, he cannot really concentrate, his thoughts are occupied with that criminally handsome Sakurai guy he _met_ just recently, in his capacity as delivery boy, smartass and Nino's one-night stand. Damned.

The young teacher lifts the class book a little more, to hide his involuntary blush.

~ * ~

Some days pass, the last cherry blossoms fall from the trees lining the way to school and things start to settle into a daily routine. Slowly but surely, Nino gets used to seeing Jun again every day, which still hurts, but not so much anymore since the other gradually stopped approaching him forcefully and is now waiting patiently until Nino is ready to go back to being friends with him. Nino is still not sure if he can or wants that, he currently enters his phase of I-don't-give-a-shit-about-my-ex, which is at least much more bearable than the I-think-I-can't-live-without-him phase that made him fall into alcohol abuse just some time ago. And who knows, maybe, one day, Nino will be ready to sit next to Jun and share his lunch with him again, like they used to when they got to know each other.

Classes are going smoothly and Nino is soon back to being busy with teaching Mathematics and Music, like the past few years, glad to have found a routine over the years that makes it easy for him to communicate the subject matters to his students. And of course, Music classes are always a pleasure and Nino is excited to find a handful of students interested in music as passionately as himself, this year too.

Among those students is the girl named Sakurai, which still reminds Nino on his fateful (?) encounter with the delivery man from his holidays. It makes him feel uncomfortable at first, whenever he read her name in the roll call. However, he knows he's being childish and unprofessional and it's not her fault that she's sharing her name with probably one of the biggest mistakes in Nino's life, so he decides to ignore this little fact as much as he can.

One day though, it becomes _impossible_ to ignore it any longer, due to a simple but shocking event that Nino definitely does not see it coming.

It's raining that day, and so, the young teacher decides to ride the bus instead of walking the short distance to the subway station. Though he isn’t expecting for the bus to be stuffed and since he has just ran through the rain, covering his head with his bag, he almost can’t fit into the vehicle anymore. The man happens to get pushed further inside by some students, until he finds a bar to hold onto, which he is clinging onto now, desperately, in order not to get pushed any further. Nino doesn't have any issues with not being the tallest guy at school, but sometimes it can be annoying if half of the students are bigger than him and don't pay proper attention to their teacher.

Exhaling, Nino is about to put on his headphones as a familiar voice just right behind him catches his attention.

"Really, Dad, you don’t need to pick me up, I'm old enough already to go home by myself..."

Nino doesn't have to turn around to recognize the voice of his student, Sakurai Satsuki, and so he doesn't bother.

"I know, but it's my day off and I promised you to go out for dinner, right? And don’t you want to buy a new CD? I still owe you a first day at school gift."

At least that is, until the voice _replying_ to the girl's concerns suddenly sounds familiar _too_ , somehow. Nino turns around, slowly, his hands still holding the headphones, ready to get put over his ears, and then, he freezes.

"Dad, I appreciate your thoughts, but I'm not an elementary student any longer," Satsuki continues in a slightly annoyed voice, trying to convince the man sitting next to her – her father apparently – that he's taking his father duties a bit too far for a teenager's taste. However, her father, right now, is busy with other things, namely staring right into Nino's eyes.

Nino gulps and considers turning around and pretending not to see that person, who he recognizes immediately, of course, hoping, that the man behind him will not do the same. But it would have been just too easy, right? Instead, Satsuki's father clears his throat before he asks the inevitable.

"Ninomiya-san? Is it you?"

Nino curses, feeling his cheeks turning red – thankfully he can blame it on the warmth inside the bus caused by too many people being stuffed into a too narrow space – before he forces himself to put on a fake smile, nodding in the direction of the man, while letting his headphones rest around his neck. It's too late to run away now and yeah, where could he run to in a freaking bus stuffed with too many people into a too narrow space anyway? It's hopeless.

"Hello...," Nino murmurs as a greeting, not sure if it can even be heard.

"Eh?" the female student suddenly speaks up again in surprise. "Do you know Sensei, Dad?"

"What? _Sensei_?" her father repeats surprised, looking at her before his eyes find their way back to Nino's, who immediately averts them, feeling embarrassed as hell.

Suddenly, meeting Jun at school feels like nothing, compared to this shit.

"That is Ninomiya-sensei, my homeroom teacher," the student chimes in, gesturing at Nino. "He's doing Maths and Music. Ninomiya-sensei, this is my dad."

 _THANKS, I KNOW THAT NOW! PLEASE LET ME DIE,_ Nino wants to scream and run away but of course, it can't be helped and instead he just nods his head again, stupidly, murmuring a "Nice to meet you."

"Oh wow, what a coincidence," Sakurai chuckles, feeling amused, hiding a big smirk behind his hand. Rather than coincidence, it's fate. Bad fate. "I didn't expect to meet you again so quickly."

"Where do you know each other from, Dad?" Satsuki asks curiously, on which her father responds that Nino was one of his customers.

"So you're a high school teacher," Sakurai adds, addressing to Nino.

"Uhm…," the other replies. Does that man really plan to hold a casual conversation now with his one-night stand in the middle of a stuffed bus in front of his daughter's eyes?!

"Why so shy, Ninomiya- _sensei_?"

Yes, that man obviously _does_ plan to hold a casual conversation – probably filled with innuendos – in front of his daughter, and damned, he doesn't give a shit to how embarrassing the situation must be for Nino. Not only because the young teacher cannot think about anything more embarrassing at the moment than accidentally meeting his one-night stand who he cannot even properly remember, again, but also because this whole situation turns out as even more shitty than it could be otherwise. That man, his one-night stand, has turned out to be a _parent_ of one of his students, _this_ is the worst case scenario for the worst scenario _ever_. If Nino doesn't pay attention and this incident leaks out one or the other way, it may even cost him his job! Crap. He has to get out of here...

And that is, what Nino literally tries to do when the bus approaches the next stop. Not caring if this isn't exactly the station he needs to catch the subway home or the fact that he will have to run a few more blocks in the rain, he presses the "stop" button closest to his reach and turns to the Sakurais again.

"Uhm… I… I have to get off here…," he flashes them another fake smile, avoiding the father on purpose while looking into the daughter's eyes. "We'll see each other tomorrow in class, Sakurai-san. And it … nice to meet you uhm… again… Sakurai-san," he adds, nodding to her father quickly too.

"It is really nice to meet you again, Sensei, indeed," the man replies, the smirk on his face completely visible now and when Nino can't help but look into the man's eyes, he sees a dangerous flicker in them that makes his heart stop for a moment.

A few seconds later, the bus comes to a halt and Nino stumbles outside, right into the pouring rain. He doesn't dare to look at the bus as it drives away, afraid that he may catch sight of one of the Sakurai's again. He's just too embarrassed by the whole situation. He doesn't even care about protecting his hair from the heavy rain, letting the water cool his head. Maybe that's exactly what he needs at the moment.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Sho is definitely surprised by the unexpected encounter with Ninomiya on the bus after he picked up Satsuki from school and and he's even more surprised to find out that the man is actually his daughter's homeroom teacher. The piano and the strong presence of music in general in Ninomiya's apartment make sense now, he's teaching the subject and according to Satsuki's stories, he seems to be very talented and passionate. Sho asks his daughter to tell him a little more about her teacher – he's just too curious – and the things he learns add to the adorability that he already knows about the young man and conjure a smile on Sho's face that he tries to hide from his daughter.

Something else that Sho definitely does not expect to happen takes place in the evening of the same day then, namely, his phone ringing and a very nervous Ninomiya-sensei wanting to talk to him. Apparently, he got the number from his emergency list which contains numerous cellphone and telephone numbers of his students' parents for well... emergencies. And Ninomiya must have something that he definitely categorized as an emergency because he stresses Sho to meet him as soon as possible for a proper talk. Sho then suggests to meet on the next day after work at a café near school. Ninomiya agrees before he hangs up quickly. Sho can't help but chuckle. He can only assume what the young man wants to talk about, probably, but if he's right, this will become a pretty funny meeting.

And he _was_ right, Sho finds out the next day during their conversation and it indeed _is_ a funny meeting. At least for him.

When Sho shows up at the appointed café, the teacher is already sitting there at a table near the windows, his hair slightly on end, like the other times Sho has seen him, and a mug of tea in front of him. When Sho approaches him with a friendly smile, he stands up clumsily almost pushing over his hot drink, looking at his student's father with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Sho has to pull himself together not to grin, this man's subtle cuteness is really dangerous. They bow slightly before sitting down. Sho orders a cup of coffee when the waiter brings him a glass of water in the meantime.

He looks at the teacher again, who quickly averts his eyes and reaches for his tea, taking a sip before hiding behind his mug. Sho clears his throat, not only to get the young man's attention, but also to stop his thoughts from running wild.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Ninomiya-sensei?" Sho asks, finding his composure and faking nescience. "It's just the beginning of the school year and Satsuki is a good girl, I doubt that she has caused any trouble yet."

"Ah, no no, of course not," Ninomiya replies quickly, putting down his mug. "I'm sorry if I have made it look like that, but it's not about your daughter, she's really doing great so far… it's something else."

Sho arches an eyebrow, placing his elbows on the table and folds his hands in front of him, not without noticing how Ninomiya gets distracted by them before he looks back at Sho. "So what is it about then?" he asks with a smirk.

Ninomiya looks at him, parts his lips, probably to say something, and closes them again. He averts his eyes, takes another hasty sip of his tea and then comes back to Sho again. He throws him a doubtful look.

"Hm?" Sho asks.

"Just to make sure...," Ninomiya reaches his finger under his glasses to rub his eye, maybe to buy time, before he finally asks what's burning in his heart. "You're working for a pizza delivery service, aren't you?"

The other man chuckles softly. "Why do you ask? _You_ called our service after all."

"Your service…," the teacher repeats murmuring, a desperate expression appearing on his face and Sho can't help but wish that he is able to read the guy's thoughts at that very moment. "Yeah, I called it. To get some pizza and coke and what did I get? Pizza, coke and _you_ …," he continues and Sho waits patiently for him to add something more. "Uhm… how should I put it... Did I - did I pay you that evening?"

"You mean the pizza and the coke?" Sho arches another eyebrow before he gets distracted by the waiter placing his coffee in front of him.

He nods gratefully before focusing again on Ninomiya. The teacher's cheeks are deep red and his fingertips covering his lips as he is obviously trying hard to find the right words. Sho bites his lips in order not to burst into laughter. This is just too amusing. Too adorable. Too cute.

"No, no…," Ninomiya finally says, giving it another try. "I mean… did I pay for… _you_ , you know what I mean…?"

It's _killing_ Sho, really, it's killing him. Now at the latest it's clear that there is a huge misunderstanding between the two men, yeah, much to Sho's amusement, to be honest. And with that, he can't resist playing along. He takes a sip of his coffee in order to calm down a bit and prepare for his act. He doesn't want to ruin the _fun_ right away after all.

"Ah, that?" he plays along. "No, you didn't pay me."

Ninomiya's face freezes. "I didn't even…"

"Don't tell me, you can't remember anything," Sho then answers with a faked pout.

"I – I'm so sorry, I... Oh gosh..."

Sho wets his lips, shaking his head slightly, not taking his eyes off Ninomiya and in a low, slightly seductive voice he almost whispers. "Don't worry, I did it for free."

He can almost see the cold shiver that runs down Ninomiya's spine that moment.

"You…"

"Well, you see," Sho fakes a sigh, continuing his act. "It was really great and you were so cute. I would have felt bad if I had taken money for it too." Ninomiya's blank face is priceless. Sho smirks. "However, you do owe me 2.400 Yen and a kiss."

"What?!"

"You didn't pay for the pizza and coke," Sho continues. "I covered it up for you in the meantime. You can, well… pay me back, if you know what I mean," Sakurai throws the stunned man in front him a meaningful look and then, he winks.

Ninomiya gulps his face returning to colour – red, to be exact. "With 2.400 yen and… a kiss?!"

"I'm not _that_ cheap, Ninomiya-sensei," Sho chuckles.

"Oh my gosh…"

The slightly hysteric voice of the teacher breaks. There's the blank face again and in fact, Ninomiya looks ready to vanish into thin air, his aura dangerously thinning. OK, maybe, Sho has went a bit too far, he thinks, chuckling. Poor guy, he can’t witness his miserable face any longer. He decides to put an end to his act.

"Calm down," the man says before drinking from his coffee. "I am joking."

Ninomiya looks at him, stunned. "Eh?"

"Don't worry," Sho smiles. "There was nothing."

"What?!" Ninomiya hisses disbelievingly.

"I said nothing happened between us, you can calm down," Sho repeats.

The teacher throws him another stunned face and his questioning eyes almost pierce through him. "Didn't you just –"

Sho can't hold back his laughter any longer. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist, you were so funny."

"Funny?!" Ninomiya asks sceptically. "Are you mocking me?!"

"I'm sorry," Sho says, as he recovers from his flash of laughter. "Really. So... if you want to know what really happened, you passed out before you even could attack me with a kiss."

"Nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Not even the kiss?"

"Not even the kiss," Sho shakes his head.

"But... your message..."

Sho bursts into laughter. Oh right, the message. "It was a joke. A very tasteless joke. I'm sorry."

Ninomiya sighs deeply and now there's an even bigger frown on his forehead. "Uhm… but… I woke up in my bed… naked!"

Sho shrugs. "Well, I brought you there and then I left. Do you think of me, that I'm a beast raping a passed out drunkard?"

"And why was I naked?!"

"You undressed," Sho stated the fact.

"Why should I undress if nothing happened between us?"

The other man still didn't seem to believe him and so, Sho cleared his throat again before putting on the next act. " _Sakurai-san, it's so hot in here, isn't it? I think I should take off my shirt_ ," Sho imitates Ninomiya as serious as in that absurd situation possible. "And that's what you did. Well, you tried. You got stuck and asked me for help which I refused but eventually, you managed to get rid of it."

"And my pants?!" Ninomiya asks, feeling horrified.

"Well..."

"And my pants… Oh gosh…," he tries to hide behind his hands. Cute try.

"You were drunk, don't worry, it's OK," Sho tilts his head with a smile on his face.

"Nothing is OK!" Ninomiya burst, slamming his hands on the table, making Sho cringe for a moment and look around to see if anybody was paying attention to them. False alarm, thankfully. "The father of one of my students didn't only see me drunk, he also saw me naked and he even had to bring me to bed. How embarrassing is that?!" again, Ninomiya buries his face in his hands. Again, Sho finds it incredibly cute.

"I think you had your reasons to drink, you were kind of desperate," the man then replies, thinking about Ninomiya's desperation because of his breakup with that Jun-guy.

Ninomiya sighs again before he lets out a desperate chuckle. "Ah right, I forgot that I told you almost the whole miserable love story of my life…"

"It was quite interesting, you know?"

"You're still mocking me," Ninomiya sighs again.

Sho can't stop it. "What happened with your ex - Jun was his name? Did you reconcile?"

"Stop mocking me."

"You said he wanted to stay friends…"

Finally, Ninomiya lets his hands drop again and throws Sho a warning look. "I mean it, stop it!"

That is almost unexpected. Sho takes another sip of his coffee. "OK, sorry."

"So… what now?" the teacher asks in a low voice after a few seconds of silence.

"What do you mean?" Sho looks at him, questioning. "Misunderstanding solved, you can stop being so embarrassed in front of me." He smiles.

"But… what doesn't change is that you saw the teacher of your daughter drunk – and naked –," Ninomiya rubs his cheeks, nervously. "Don't you think that I'm not capable of doing my job and want to tell the headmaster or at least remove your daughter from my class?"

Ohhh, now Sho gets what's really behind all this. "Because I saw you naked?" To be honest, he didn't even think about that.

"Does this even make sense..."

"By the way, I only saw you undressing your shirt and brought you to bed like that, I have no idea how you got rid of the rest of your clothes. Maybe you had some very hot dreams?" Sho adds, probably, this information helps the young teacher to cope with the situation a bit better.

"Really?"

"So no, I don't plan to tell anyone at school about that incident, don't worry."

"I just thought…," Ninomiya sounds almost desperate.

"Chill, Sensei," Sho smiles. "I know that teachers aren't saints either. You were just drunk. And while being drunk you swore to me and all the gods you knew that usually this never happens. So I guess it was a one-off, more or less, and it's not my right to judge your teaching skills because of that."

Ninomiya sighs again, but this time from relief. And what is that, is there a faint smile on his face? "You know, other parents would want me to be fired."

"Well, I don't."

"I don't know what to say…"

"Then let's not talk about it anymore," Sho suggests.

Silence. Ninomiya reaches for his tea, drinks, puts it down again.

"Thank you. You're really nice," he says then, facing Sho properly and bowing slightly.

Sho chuckles. "What did you think I am?"

He didn't expect Ninomiya's answer, which sounds almost like a joke. "A _beast that raped a passed-out drunkard_? No, I'm sorry; I have no idea what I was thinking," a soft cute chuckle escapes the teacher's lips and Sho can't help but stare at the small smile of the other man.

He forces himself out of his rigor mortis state and smiles back. "It's OK. Let's make a new start, what do you think?"

"Sounds good," Ninomiya nods, finally calmed down, before he takes a serious position, nods and starts to formally introduce himself. "So… my name is Ninomiya Kazunari, I am the homeroom, Maths, and Music teacher of your daughter and usually, I don't drink alcohol. It's nice to meet you."

Sho smiles. That guy is just adorable, he can't help it. But he better follows his example and so, he mimics the other's gesture. "Nice to meet you too. My name is Sakurai Sho, I'm Satsuki's Dad, I'm working as a salesman in an antique store and for a few days a week, I'm a part-time delivery boy. Pizza delivery. No extras."

Ninomiya laughs. Yes, he laughs and it makes Sho's heart jump a little bit. Then, the teacher pulls another frown, looking at Sho, wondering. "Wait… I just realized… you look pretty young for a father of a first year high school girl. May I ask how old you are?"

"You may and I'm 32," Sho replies.

"Wow…"

Yeah, that is the usual reaction, Sho thinks. He's used to it. "When we had our little girl; we were still at high school. Young parents, indeed."

"We?" Ninomiya asks.

"Well... me and Satsuki's mother, of course."

"Your… wife?"

Oh, OK, that is the real question. Sho chuckles. "No, we're not married. I'm single." Is this really the information, Ninomiya is searching for or is this just usual small talk?

"I see…"

Again, silence, until Sho takes over to continue. "And you?"

"Huh?" Ninomiya blinks.

"How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm 30," the teacher replies.

Sho grins. "And single?"

Another frown on Ninomiya's forehead. "You're mocking me again, aren't you? You know exactly that I just got dumped."

"I know. I'm sorry," Sho just can’t resist. He should pull himself together.

"There I get drunk for once in my life and everybody's mocking me…," the teacher murmurs, threatening to fall back into the desperate mood from before.

Sho has to do something, quick, or... "Really, I'm sorry, OK?" Very creative, really.

"You're still a smart ass, aren't you?" Ninomiya surprisingly replies. He bites his lips. "I'm not so sure if I approve of it this time, though."

"You're funnier when you're drunk," Sho smirks.

"Since I don't want to make you angry and risk losing my job, I'm shutting up now," the teacher concludes.

For once, Sho cannot really read the other man's mood. Is he offended now? He probably went too far with his teasing. Time for a piece-offering. "We should get along with each other, no? You're my daughter's teacher after all."

"You're right," Ninomiya agrees, thankfully.

"So, I'd say we're back to square one. No misunderstandings or embarrassment between us, OK?" Sho offers with a smile.

The other still looks a bit dejected. "Easy for _you_ …"

Well, indeed, for Sho the whole situation hasn't been as embarrassing as for the other man. Though, that's no reason to sulk.

"Smile, Ninomiya-san," he says smiling, trying to make the other look at him again. "Just nod and smile. You have an adorable smile."

"You just want me to give your daughter good grades," Ninomiya cutely pouts.

Sho shrugs. "It's worth a try."

A soft chuckle. "Smart ass."

" _Handsome_ smart ass, you said," Sho replies, maybe walking on thin ice, but he has to risk it.

Thankfully, the other doesn't push him back. "Must be true then, I barely make mistakes."

Now Sho has to try hard not to blush. "Is that so?"

"It is."

And Sho loses his heart.

~ * ~

They part ways shortly after, Nino offering to pay the bill as compensation for stealing Sakurai's precious time due to his selfish request to meet. Sakurai accepts the offer and bids Nino farewell with a wide charming smile. As soon as the other is out of sight, Nino allows his limbs to sway freely and lets out one last huge sigh. He's just too relieved that everything went well. For whatever reason, Sakurai wasn't mad at Nino for being a questionable teacher and the most important – they did not really have a one-night stand! Nino folds his hands and sends a quick prayer as thanks to the all the gods that may be out there, and on his way home, he feels definitely lighter.

Nino pulls out his phone as he starts walking to the subway station nearby and dials his best friend's number to share the good news immediately. Luckily, Aiba picks up just a second later.

"Masaki?" Nino asks, excited.

_"Nino?"_

With a sincere smile on his face, Nino parts his lips. "You know, you're my best and only friend, right?"

 _"Nino? What's going on, are you drinking again? Should I be worried?"_ Aiba replies doubtfully.

Nino frowns. "No, I'm not. But I want to talk to you about what _really_ happened when I was drunk last time…"

_"What?"_

"Oh, it's a _funny_ story…," the teacher smirks.

_"Ok, want to come over for dinner?"_

Nino quickly checks the time. True, it's dinner time already... He hesitates for a moment. "Is Toma there?"

 _"No, he has to work tonight, why?"_ his friend asks.

Nino feels the slight blush on his face. "Because it would be too embarrassing if he listened too to what I have to tell you," Nothing against Aiba's boyfriend, but Nino doesn’t really want him to know. "So, no matter what, you are also not allowed to tell him, you hear me?"

_"Your secret's safe with me."_

"Promise!"

_"I do."_

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Nino seals the deal and ends the call.

About twenty five minutes later, the young teacher finds himself at Aiba's dinner table, a huge pan filled with cha-han in the middle of the table from which Aiba serves Nino and himself a big bowl, topping it with soy sauce and diced spring onions.

"OK wait," he frowns after Nino's excited report. "So you basically thought you had a drunken one-night stand with the delivery boy, then you accidentally met him on the bus, it turned out that he's the father of your student and then it turned out that the one-night stand you thought was a one-night stand wasn't a one-night stand?"

"You said one-night stand quite a lot, didn't you?" Nino notes with an expressionless face as he takes his bowl from Aiba, thanking him with a nod.

His friend chuckles before he takes a first bite. "Sorry, I just never thought I will hear or say this word in connection with you ever again. That's so uncommon for you."

"Well, in the end, like you said, it _wasn't_ even a one-night stand," Nino points out, his chopsticks darting at Aiba.

"That guy only put you to bed because you blacked out," Aiba nods.

"He did," Nino nods too.

"That's really nice, considering that you were strangers."

Nino nods again, hoping that Aiba doesn't notice his slightly blushing cheeks. Then they eat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the tasteful meal.

"I still have not paid him, by the way," Nino says.

"Hm?"

"The pizza and the coke, I mean," the teacher continues. "I didn't have enough change after inviting him for a coffee."

Aiba tries hard not to laugh. Instead, he asks, "You invited him?"

"I was afraid he'd go to the headmaster and get me fired!" Nino stresses. "Paying for his coffee is the least I can do!"

"And then you hadn't enough change to pay your debts," Aiba sums up, amused. "Well done." Nino doesn't reply and instead focuses on his food. Aiba tilts his head. "Well, you might have the chance to meet him again if he's your student's father."

"Don't remind me on that, please," Nino sighs. Even if he and Sakurai solved the misunderstanding weighting on Nino's heart and kind of put things straight, it doesn't mean Nino isn't embarrassed about the situation any longer and he's still not sure what to think about the premise of seeing Sakurai more often in the future, probably, at least on parents' day.

"Will you get into trouble because of that story?"

"No, I don't think so," Nino shakes his head. "He doesn't intend to tell anyone that a high school teacher was drunk and tried to seduce a student's father…," he chuckles when he hears how ridiculous it sounds. "If he keeps his promise, I'm safe."

"He doesn't have a problem with it?" Aiba arches an eyebrow. "He'd just forget about the incident?"

Nino tilts his head. "Well, I have the feeling he won’t exactly _forget_ about it. He mocked me quite a lot." And probably will continue doing so in the future again.

Amused, Aiba looks at his friend, smirking. "Well… maybe he likes you?"

Nino chokes on his food. He puts down his chopsticks and reaches for the drink Aiba has placed in front of him before, swallowing properly before he can finally reply. "What? Bullshit. He must think I'm a lunatic. And a loser."

"Maybe he pities you because you were heart broken," his friend voices his thoughts.

"Makes it even worse," Nino stresses. "I actually showed my ugliest, weakest side to him - a stranger - more than that, father of my student. I still can't believe he doesn't want me to get fired."

"That's why I thought, maybe he likes you," Aiba smirks again.

Nino blushes. "Bullshit."

"We're running in circles here, Nino."

"Obviously."

"Let me make a turn then," Aiba puts down his bowl of cha-han and the chopsticks, causing Nino's attention to automatically focus on him. "Do _you_ like _him_?"

"What?!" Good, Nino doesn't have any food in his mouth _now_.

"You can't stop thinking of him, can you?" Aiba starts teasing his friend.

"No, wait," Nino makes him stop, lifting his hand. "I met him two times, I couldn't remember half of it and it was a highly embarrassing situation. Plus, he's a parent. I _can't_ like a parent."

Aiba shrugs. "And _if_ he's a parent, fuck it. I mean - _him_."

"Masaki!" Nino jumps up, smashes his hands on the table and throws his friend a death glare, his face deep red. He has no words for this.

"Sorry," Aiba tilts his head and pokes out his tongue.

"I don't _like_ him…," Nino murmurs as he sits back down on his chair, his cheeks still blushing and his eyes focusing on his chopsticks now. How embarrassing...

Aiba smirks. "Didn't you say he's handsome?"

"I said, I _guess_ he's handsome," Nino replies, rolling his eyes.

"You have met him again and this time you were sober," his friend points out. "So? Is he handsome?"

"Masaki…"

"And he's really nice, isn't he?" Nino doesn't reply but his reaction is visible. "You're blushing again," Aiba grins.

Nino clicks his tongue. "From the embarrassment, not because I _like_ that guy."

"You didn't mention Jun at all, not since you met that guy on the bus yesterday," his friend then says in a low tone after a short pause.

Nino freezes. It's true. And he hasn't even really thought about Jun either, except of normal stuff that you think about when you meet a workmate. He has been too busy with thinking about his meeting with that delivery boy and since their meeting, he has been too busy thinking about Sakurai himself, and he can't deny it. "That… that's because I'm so deeply embarrassed about this whole situation that I forgot everything else!"

"Maybe that's the good thing from this," his friend replies.

"How can this be good?!" Nino frowns.

Aiba smiles. "You don't look so sad anymore."

~ * ~

Contrary to Nino's hope, he meets Sakurai more often than expected for the next days. He already starts wondering, if they are living that close to each other or if it's really just a coincidence that the two of them are meeting each other in several supermarkets, at the post office, the bank, the music store, Starbucks, or just everywhere. And indeed, when Nino in the teachers' office checking on the file of Sakurai Satsuki, he finds out that the girl and her father are really living not too far away from his own apartment. Why have they never met before, considering that fact? Probably they have but since they didn't know each other, they might not have paid attention.

But now, they _do_ pay attention, oh yes. Whenever Nino spots Sakurai somewhere, first thing he does is trying to hide from the man, instinctively. Even if they have talked things out at their meeting at the café, Nino is still highly embarrassed about the circumstances of their first meeting. And probably, it will follow him forever, even in his dreams... But Sakurai doesn't consider the young teacher's embarrassment at all and instead, for some reason he always manages to spot him, without fail flashes him one of his gorgeous smiles, waives his hand at him friendlily and walks up to him for a small talk.

It's strange, Nino thinks, it's just strange. He's getting nervous each and every time the young father talks to him, no matter what the topic is about. They can talk about school, Satsuki's behaviour at school, or simply the weather, Nino's heart is always pounding like crazy.

Even if with time passing by the embarrassment decreases a bit, the nervousness doesn't and Nino has to admit that it starts bothering him. Aiba's question at the beginning pops into his mind more and more frequently. Once, he and Aiba meet Sakurai and his daughter together at the music store and when father and daughter left the place before the two friends, Aiba asks him again.

"Do you like him?"

"Huh?" Nino turns to his friend, feeling his cheeks redden.

"You look at him as if you like him. You're nervous, you're shy... it's obvious Nino, don't deny it," Aiba lists the evidences for his suspicion.

Quickly, Nino shakes his head. "I _told_ you, I _can't_ like a parent!"

"But you _do_ , don't lie to me!"

"Masaki," Nino sighs, rubbing his neck. "Really, stop that, please..."

"He's indeed handsome, you didn't lie with _that_ , Nino."

"I didn't say...," Nino sighs. Actually, who is he trying to fool? Himself? Too late. And he doesn't stand a chance against Aiba anyway. "OK, yes, he is handsome. Everybody can see it. So?"

"Why shouldn't you like him just because he is the father of your student, I don't get it," his friend asks frustrated.

"Because it's against the school rules to date a parent, maybe?" Nino offers an answer.

"Then don't tell anybody!"

"And hide the relationship for almost three years until Satsuki graduates? No, thanks," Nino frowns. He puts back the CD he was checking a second ago and strolls further to the next row of CD shelves.

"Oh come on," Aiba continues. "Do you think, love will make a halt in front of stupid rules? And you know, hiding a relationship can be very exciting!"

Nino rolls his eyes and turns around to face his friend. "Just because you and Toma had so much fun hiding your relationship from his former boyfriend – which I still don't approve of, by the way – doesn't mean that it's something for everyone and I already had that problem with my relationship with Jun, I have enough of it..."

"Hey, it's not like we were cheating on his boyfriend," his friend starts defending himself and his boyfriend. "It was just..."

"Complicated?"

"Complicated."

"And this, me and Sakurai, would be complicated too," Nino sighs. "I don't like complicated."

"I think he likes you. And I think you like him. For me, this is very simple," Aiba pouts.

"Can you please stop interfering with my love life, Masaki? I know, you mean good, but really! You can't be sure that guy likes me, maybe he just likes mocking me because he knows how easily embarrassed I am. And just because Jun broke up with me it doesn't mean that I'm ready for a new relationship so quickly anyway."

"But-"

"No buts, shut up now!" Nino threatens his friend and indeed, Aiba immediately closes his parted lips. "Sorry, just... don't, OK?"

"OK," his friend replies with a small sigh.

"Good. Because Sakurai and me? That's not an option," the young teacher states to end the topic, probably more to convince himself than his friend about it.

~ * ~

Not an option, he said, Nino thinks. However, he finds himself thinking of Sakurai more than he probably should, he wonders more and more, if this is really true.

One reason for his slowly but surely changing mind is definitely Sakurai's daughter Satsuki. Now that Nino knows that they are related, it's impossible to look at her and not to see her father's handsome traits showing on her face and so, thinking about her father becomes a conditioned reflex for Nino. He curses himself for it, but it's something he cannot act against and things get even worse when he and Satsuki become closer to each other.

Fact is, Satsuki isn't only a very good student, she's also a big musical talent, which Nino realises quite early when she entered high school. With that, and a bit of his encouragement, it's just natural that she doesn't only participate in the music club after school, which Nino is the teacher in charge of, and in the school choir, but she can also often be found in the music room in the evenings practising on the grand piano after all the other students long left the building.

This evening, it's the same and so, when it's Nino's duty to check the corridors for remaining students before the school closes its gates, he isn't too surprised when he finds the girl sitting at the piano, studying some music sheets and practising a difficult part of a composition that she is going to play at a recital of the music club in a few weeks. She's talented, but she's also still a diamond in the rough and still has things to learn along her way.

She's concentrating deeply, that she doesn't even notice it when Nino enters the room and approaches her slowly, stopping next to her. Shortly after, she messes up that one specific part of the composition and starts cursing, drops her fingers on the piano, creating a disharmonious sound that accompanies her frustrated sigh.

"Well well, Sakurai-san, don't punish the piano for your mistakes," Nino says in a low voice, just loud enough to be heard.

The girl turns to her teacher, surprised. "Ninomiya-sensei! I didn't know you're still here!"

"And I didn't know you are still here, Sakurai-san, isn't it time to go home?" the teacher asks. "Doesn't your father get worried when you arrive home so late?"

Satsuki drops her look back to the piano and starts to move her fingers gently, playing a simple melody.

"He's working for the delivery service tonight. I told him I want to practise piano for a bit longer and he said, it's OK if I go straight home afterwards."

"Well, of course it's OK but school will close in a few minutes, it's time to go," Nino points at the clock handing over the music room's door. "Don't you have a piano at home to practise?"

The girl doesn't answer immediately. She plays a few more notes before stopping. "I do have an electronic piano at home, it's very expensive and Dad gave it to me for my 12th birthday but... it doesn't sound the same. I wanted to hear the sound of a _real_ grand piano."

"I see," Nino nods. He can understand that feeling. That’s one reason why he saved up money and bought a grand piano for himself years ago, even if it took up quite some space in his living room.

"Actually, there is an old one in the shop of my dad and his friend Ohno but... I'm in a bad mood today and so I didn't want to go there..."

"You're in a bad mood?"

Satsuki doesn't reply and so both of them do not say anything until Nino sits down on the piano bench next to her and speaks up again.

"Something happened with your dad?" he asks carefully, offering an ear for his student's possible sorrows.

The girl doesn't look at him and just shakes her head but it's obvious that something is troubling her.

"You don't have to tell me," Nino says. "But if you want to talk about something, I'm here. You can trust me."

"I know...," Satsuki replies and then she turns at her teacher and offers him a smile. "Thank you, Sensei."

"Don't mention it," he replies with a smile in return.

"To be honest...," the girl then finally starts and Nino gives her a questioning, but not stressing look. "It's about my mother."

"Your mother?"

"I don't see her often, you know?" the student continues.

"Your parents aren't married, right?"

Satsuki nods.

"Does she live in the city?"

"No," the girl shakes her head. "She's a famous jazz pianist, so she travels the world. She’s in Europe mostly since she's super popular there and so she can't get here very often."

"I see," the young teacher replies, nodding understandingly. "It must be hard for you."

"Oh well, I have to admit, I'm used to it. I grew up with my dad and I never missed anything. He did his best to give me whatever I wished for, and I'm very grateful for that," Satsuki smiles. "My mom instead... There was a time when I didn't even want to meet my mother at all because... well, she abandoned me when I was still a newborn and I couldn't understand why."

"You did nothing wrong, Sakurai-san, I'm sure of it," Nino says in a low voice, feeling sorry for the girl and he can’t help but admire her father for taking care of a child as a single parent.

"I know, but it's a fact that I was a burden to my mother, ever since she got pregnant with me. Once I understood that she isn't born to be a mother and needs to follow her path as a pianist, I somehow can accept that and stopped hating her," she continues and Nino's heart hurts at the bitter thoughts of the teenager. "But then, we agreed that she would come and teach me playing the piano at least once a year," she whispers.

Nino doesn't reply. Looking at the girl's sad face, he feels so damned helpless, not knowing what he can do to cheer her up.

"Soon, it's my birthday," Satsuki explains, a faint smile on her face and Nino immediately understands that this must be the time of the year when her mother visits her daughter and plays the piano together with her. "But she hasn’t called me yet to arrange a meeting... usually she always does. If she doesn't call me, it means she's too busy and probably... she won't come to my birthday this year," the girl says, her eyes slowly filling with tears.

Hastily, Nino searches his trousers' pockets for a package of tissues, offering it to his student who takes it to dry her eyes, quickly, slightly embarrassed. He's not sure how to react, will it be the right thing to give her what may be false hope and tell her she shouldn't make conclusions too early?

"She hasn’t called off the meeting either, has she?" he can't help it, he _has_ to say something. Anything should do at the moment, hopefully.

Satsuki looks at her teacher. "No, but..."

"Then don't give up hope yet," he offers her with an encouraging smile. "Maybe she's really busy at the moment and cannot call you, but I'm sure, she won't forget your agreement to meet on your birthday."

"I hope so," the girl replies, her voice sounding weak.

"Look," Nino says, pointing at the piano sheets in front of the girl. "Won't it be great if you could can show your mother this piece when she arrives? I'll help you with the difficult parts," the teacher offers.

"Really?" Satsuki asks, her eyes starting to shine. "I'd love to show it to her!"

"Alright," Nino smiles again. "Then it's decided! From tomorrow on, whenever you want, you can ask me after school and we'll come here to practise together, alright?"

"Sounds great, Ninomiya-sensei!" the girl answers with an excited nod. "Thank you!"

"Let's give our best!"

"Good. And now, let's go home."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Sho is standing behind the counter of Ohno's and his antiques shop, waiting for the hours to pass. Today is one of the boring days, not many customers show up, he has arranged all the newly repaired furniture that Ohno has finished in his workshop in the back of the shop and Sho has polished the counter what felt like a thousand times already this afternoon. Still, the antique clock hanging on the wall behind the counter is showing only 4 o'clock in the afternoon, too early to close up and leave.

"Here, you look like you need it," Sho can hear his friend's and business partner's voice behind him suddenly and it doesn't take a second before he recognizes the scent of freshly brewed coffee in the air.

"Thank you so much," the man replies, taking the cup of coffee Ohno brings from the small kitchen in the back thankfully, and letting the scent invade his tired mind.

"Did you have enough sleep?" Ohno asks, giving his friend a slightly worried look as he joins him behind the counter.

Sho tilts his head. "I couldn't sleep immediately when I returned home after delivering food last night. My thoughts kept me up..."

"Something about Satsuki?"

"Hm... not particularly, but she's kind of involved too, yeah," Sho tilts his head again, before taking a first sip of the delicious coffee.

"Want to talk about it?" the man offers.

For a while, Sho doesn't say anything and the two friends just stand next to each other, elbow to elbow on the shop's counter and enjoy their coffee together in silence. But soon, Sho has to admit, that something is on his mind that is crying to be let out, crying for advice and so, he finally spits it out. He turns to Ohno and takes a deep breath.

"Listen, Satoshi... do you think, Satsuki is ready?" he asks directly.

The other man lifts an eyebrow. "Ready for what?"

Sho clears his throat. "Ready to... share her dad with someone else, perhaps?"

Ohno smirks, understanding. He puts down the empty cup on the counter and turns around, leaning his lower back against the dark wood and looks at his friend. "Is this your twisted way of asking me if I think that you should go for it and ask that cute teacher out for a date?"

"Well..."

Ohno's smirk clearly shows that he knows exactly what his best friend is thinking. "So you really do like him."

Sho takes the last sip of his coffee. "Well, it may be too early to say if I like him but...," he puts down the mug and faces Ohno, whose smirk gets even wider.

The young man slightly rolls his eyes, pretending that he's annoyed by his friend but Sho knows exactly how amused he is about the whole situation.

"He's cute and fascinating and you do have a severe crush on him, I know," Ohno finishes Sho's sentence, chuckling.

"I guess, I really can't hide anything from my best friend, right?"

Ohno leans toward his friend and pats his shoulder. His smile is warm and sincere. "Oh Sho, if you're finally ready to give love a sincere try after so many years, you shouldn't worry too much about it. So yes, my advice is go for it and ask him out for a date. Satsuki is a big girl already, she'll surely support you."

Sho really hopes that his friend is right but to be honest, he doubts that everything is as easy as he thinks. He drops his look to the counter.

"You know... I never told her... That I'm gay."

"And you think she doesn't know?" Ohno raises an eyebrow critically. "You guys are living together for almost sixteen years now, you went through so much together. Who if not your daughter knows you best? If you're not sure, ask her if she has a problem with it. I imagine though, that her only problem is that you want to date her teacher."

Sho sighs. "After all, it's a bad idea, isn't it? He's her teacher and I'm sure he won't even be interested in me."

"What makes you think so?" Ohno wonders.

"I teased him quite a lot, you know? Further, he just broke up with his boyfriend a few weeks ago," Sho starts.  "And-"

"And he wanted to kiss you the first time you met," his friend points out, cheekily. "Wouldn't you consider that as interested?"

Sho laughs at the funny memory. "Satoshi, you know that he was just drunk back then."

"Alcohol is an evil thing but it can bring truth to light," the older man remarks wisely, as if he knows just too well what he's talking about.

"Drunk and desperate."

"Anyway, be a bit more confident! You're a handsome single man, sincere, interesting, a great father, you're definitely boyfriend material. Every single gay man would be damned happy to call you his date!" Ohno slaps Sho's shoulder again. "So why be nervous? Give it a try!"

"You really think I should?"

"It's the best timing, isn't it? You're both in your early thirties - you're not getting any younger, you know?" Ohno winks. "Satsuki is old enough to accept that her father may want to share his life with a partner. Ninomiya just became single. He may be in a state of seeking for love and support from someone after what happened to him and I don't think that he's completely uninterested in you. You should hurry before he finds that love and support in someone else or worse, gets back together with his ex! So, go for it!"

Sho chuckles. "I'm shocked, since when do you have such a calculating mind?"

"How do you think I was able to get myself such a beautiful wife, Sho?" Ohno smirks at his friend. "I know that I'm not the best looking man in the world. I'm also not the highest earning man in the world. I had to put out all of my charm to get Satomi interested in me and timing played a really big role too!"

"I guess I should listen to your advice then, Grand Master," Sho laughs, earning Ohno's confident nod. "But first, I'll talk to Satsuki."

"Fine, but do it soon. The sooner, the better," Ohno replies. Then, his look suddenly gets distracted and he slightly nudges Sho at the side. "By the way, look who's coming in, your angel," he smiles, pointing at the entrance door of the shop that gets pulled open by a teenage girl just a few seconds later.

The small wind chimes hanging from the ceiling jangles and Satsuki enters the shop with someone in tow - her teacher! Sho stiffens for a moment and instinctively he looks down to check his appearance. No wrinkle on the waist apron or the striped shirt he's wearing, most important, no coffee stain, OK. Now, what is Ninomiya doing here? Sho is indeed used to meeting the young man everywhere in town already but now even his daughter is bringing him along, is this still a coincidence or is it fate?

Satsuki approaches her dad and Ohno immediately, an excited smile on her face. "Hey, Dad, Satoshi-kun!"

"Hey, Dear," her father replies, pretending like nothing has happened, his perfect composure back on.

He leans a bit forward to place a small kiss on her cheeks. His look falls back to Ninomiya immediately though, who seems stunned by the shop's interior, completely distracted by all the old furniture and decorative stuff placed everywhere. As always, Sho can't help but find him adorable and his heart makes a happy jolt. Damned.

"Who did you bring along?" Ohno asks the young girl.

"This is Ninomiya-sensei," she introduces the man following her, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh!" Ohno looks at him with big eyes and Sho immediately pokes him. The girl gestures at Ohno.

"This is Ohno Satoshi, Sensei. He's Dad's business partner and owns this shop."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ninomiya, I'm Satsuki's homeroom teacher," the young man says friendlily, bowing at the shop owner. "Your shop is really impressive!"

"Thank you very much, Sensei," Ohno smiles, bowing slightly in return.

Then, Ninomiya turns to Sho, looking into his eyes just for a moment before he averts his eyes slightly, feeling nervous, and he bows at him too. "Sakurai-san, nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Sensei," Sho replies with his usual smile on his face, before he turns to his daughter with questioning eyes.

The girl seems excited, as she puts her school bag onto the counter and jumps up and down slightly.

"Listen, Dad, Satoshi-kun, can we use the piano for a while?" she asks, pointing at the old white grand piano standing in the front of the shop, facing the window and surrounded by old lamps, chairs and paintings. It looks like it's lost in time. "Ninomiya-sensei agreed to teach me some stuff but the music room at school is in use today so we can't practise there."

"Oh really? Sure you can use it, right, Satoshi?" Sho asks, turning to his friend. Satoshi nods smiling and gestures at the old piano.

"Sure, you know you don't need to ask, Satsuki-chan," Ohno smiles reassuringly. "I don't mind some entertainment. Please feel at home, Sensei."

"Yei!" the girl yells in joy and whirls around to run to the front of the shop.

The teacher nods politely and follows her. Sho has a good view of the piano from his place at the counter and smiles happily when he sees his daughter and her teacher sitting down on the bench in front of the instrument and pulling out some piano notes. He didn't expect to meet Ninomiya that fast again. Not that he is complaining, definitely not.

"The two of them get along well, don't they?" Ohno remarks with a grin.

"I guess, they really do," Sho replies with a smile.

"It's a good sign if your daughter gets along well with her potential second dad, I think," his friend says, grinning.

"Don't talk like that so loudly," Sho slaps his friends' shoulder, but he cannot hide the wide happy smile on his face.

"Maybe it's your chance to ask him out," Ohno continues, not caring about his best friend's protest.

"Not in front of _her_!"

"Then wait until she goes to the toilet."

"Funny," Sho rolls his eyes, amused before he turns to his daughter, calling out for her. "Satsuki, do you and Sensei want a cup of tea?"

The girl quickly checks with her teacher and then calls back, "Yes, please!"

"Alright," her father replies and disappears into the small kitchen to prepare a small pot of tea for the two.

He waits for the water to boil, leaning against the door frame with view of the white grand piano and after a few first accords to find the best position, Ninomiya starts playing the composition lying on the music rack on top of the piano. A nice melody, warm and flowing, until the mood changes and it becomes more complicated, more challenging. Nevertheless, as the teacher plays the piece, it still sounds light and feathery, as if it's the easiest thing in the world for the young man. Sho is moved by the music, but is also fascinated by the pianist, his heartbeat speeding up. Suddenly, he wishes, Ninomiya would play something for him. Only for him...

Just a few minutes later, the piece of music is over, Satsuki, Sho, and Ohno applaud the teacher for his accomplishment and it's just too cute how he blushes, nodding slightly, before pointing hastily at some parts of the notes, giving the teenager next to him advices on how to play which notes best. Sho turns back to the kitchen, the water has long boiled and he pours it into a small pot with jasmine tea in it, steeping it for another two minutes. Ohno in the meantime excuses himself to the back, he still has a piece of furniture to repair, paint and polish to get it ready for sale, and now, Sho can hear his daughter's play coming from the shop. She is good, and he is very proud of her, but he can hear her struggles in the later part of the piece, hears her breaking off the melody, to ask questions to the teacher who gives her more tips, patiently, and encourages her to give it another try.

Once the tea finished steeping, Sho pours it into two mugs, putting them on a tray that he brings out into the shop, placing it on a small table standing close to the piano. He doesn't intend to disturb the two enthusiastic pianists, but Ninomiya immediately nods towards Sho's direction, smiling gratefully but also shyly at him and Sho feels like he's stuck. This smile draws him in so much, the whole presence of the teacher does, and he doesn't want to go back behind the counter, he wants to keep standing here watching the two of them play the piano.

Satsuki finishes one go of the piece, jolting over the difficult parts, but she makes it through and Ninomiya praises her for the parts she did well, before he offers to show her how to do the critical ones once more. Sho is still standing there and watches him, fascinated by the suddenly changing aura around the teacher, once his small cute fingers touch the keyboard. He hasn’t been able to see it from behind the counter but now... suddenly, the always present, slight feeling of embarrassment and shyness that surrounds the teacher, is gone, replaced by pure concentration, focus on the notes and the keyboard and once Ninomiya starts to play, it's like he's a completely different person. The stiffened cute clumsiness is gone, instead, the young man is beaming with confidence and passion, the smooth movement of his fingers on the keyboard making him and the grand piano one. His body sways slightly with the melody and sometimes, he closes his eyes, completely absorbed by the melody and the rhythm that flows through the composition again.

He looks so damned sexy, Sho thinks, in fact, he cannot think about anything else at the moment, and when Ninomiya reaches the end of the piece, Sho realizes that he has forgotten to breathe. He's still staring at the teacher, when his daughter applauds again, joyfully, and it takes a few seconds before Ninomiya is back from whichever world he has dived into for the last few minutes.

"You are really talented, Ninomiya-sensei," Sho says in a low voice, still stunned.

"Ah, thank you very much, but it's nothing, really," the teacher – back to his cute and shy self – replies, rubbing his neck, slightly nervous.

"No, I mean it, you're at professional level," Sho continues. He may not be a specialist, but he has heard Satsuki's mother playing very often and he understands enough about music to judge if someone is talented or not, and Ninomiya definitely is.

"He's right," Satsuki chimes in, finally. "Sensei, why did you become a teacher and not a professional pianist?" Sho's daughter asks the question her father has wanted to ask next.

"Eh? No way I could become a professional," the teacher says, waving his hand.

"Why not?" the teenage girl asks further. "Don't you love playing the piano? I'm sure you do, I can hear it in your playing!"

"To be honest, when I was a teenager, indeed I wanted to become a pro," Ninomiya finally admits, his cheeks taking a slight shade of red.

Sho comes a step closer. "What kept you from becoming one, then?"

Ninomiya looks at his student's father for a second, before dropping his eyes. With his right hand, he starts rubbing his left wrist slightly.

"I got injured," he answers. "I couldn't play for a long time and my doctor told me that even if I could be able to play the piano again, I have to be careful. Playing the piano for hours and hours day after day, is out of question. So my career died before it started and I decided to become a music teacher instead."

There is a slight bitterness hidden in Ninomiya's voice, Sho thinks, and he's torn between feeling sorry for the young man's discarded dream and feeling happy that fate has brought them to meet thanks to the circumstance of Ninomiya having become a teacher, the teacher of Sho's daughter. It's definitely something that he's grateful for, after all.

"I may sound selfish," Satsuki finally breaks the slightly awkward silence that has invaded the place. "But I'm happy you became my teacher, Ninomiya-sensei."

The young girl smiles genuinely and immediately, Ninomiya smiles back at her, the traces of sadness gone in an instant. Sho does not want to dig deeper and he is thankful that his daughter is saying the words he wanted to tell the young man so much. He reaches for the tea standing by his side and offers the cups to the teacher and Satsuki. Both take the mugs and sip the tea. When Ninomiya praises the taste of the tea, Satsuki excused herself for the toilet and Sho can't help but be reminded of Ohno's words from earlier. Maybe, it's his chance to ask the teacher out for a date...

But just after a few lines of small talk he is using as a preamble – after all, he doesn't plan to scare the teacher away immediately, - his cell phone rings in his pocket and he quickly excuses himself, turning around and checking the caller. Damned. Why now of all time?! But seeing the caller's ID, Sho knows that it's better to take the call, or he may have trouble reaching that person afterwards, like so often. He sighs, nods at Ninomiya apologetically, and hurries to the back of the shop, joining Ohno in his workshop – who gives him just a small, confused look before returning to his task -, which is the only room far away from the others, to ensure that Satsuki wouldn't get to hear what her father has to say on the phone.

"Keiko, it's been a while," Sho finally answers the call, greeting his daughter's mother. "How are you doing?"

 _"Sho... I'm fine, thanks. How about you and Satsuki?"_ the woman's voice sounds in his ear.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She told me you didn't phone her for weeks, what's going on, did you at least text her?" the man asks, not really able to completely hide his displeasure about the situation.

He can hear Keiko sigh. _"Well... to be honest... I don't know if I will make it to her birthday this year..."_

"What?" Sho asks, shocked. "Keiko! Why?"

 _"You see, the tour in Europe, it's... they asked for another concert in Vienna since the other was sold out and so many other people wanted to hear me playing...,"_ the woman whines into the phone.

"That... well, that's great, congratulations, but... if the tour doesn't have enough scheduled dates, it's your management's fault, not Satsuki's," Sho points out. "It's unfair to let her suffer from that, don't you think so? Oh... oh no... Satsuki doesn't know about this yet, does she?"

Another sigh. _"She doesn't, that's... that's why I'm calling you, Sho. Can you... can you please..."_

The young father takes a deep breath and he has to pay close attention not to speak too loudly. "No Keiko, no! I won't tell our daughter that you won't come visit her on her birthday! You call her and tell her by yourself!"

_"But Sho... she'll surely get mad at me and you know I can't handle-"_

Keiko has never been really strong, Sho remembers, and he had to take care of her shit more than once. It wouldn't be the first time that the woman is going to disappoint her daughter, but this time, Sho will not support her in any way.

"No, Keiko, we had this topic so often already. If you are about to disappoint our daughter, then I want you to do it yourself and to bear the consequences. It's not _my_ duty and that's how this thing with responsibility as a parent works, you get it?" he continues lecturing the woman. "More than mad, she will be sad, I tell you. And it will be _your_ fault, not mine. So you either cancel that additional concert and get yourself to Japan for your daughter's birthday, or you call her and tell her yourself that you can't make it, that's how it works!"

Then, instead of a reply by Keiko, Sho can hear a beeping noise in his ears. Damned, she has ended the call, he thinks frustratedly, dropping the hand with his phone and slamming the other against the wall next to him, causing Ohno to look up from his work again.

"Sorry," Sho murmurs.

Ohno just shakes his head. He knows situations like this already, sadly.

~ * ~

The day Nino and Satsuki practise the piano in her father's shop for the first time together, Nino can't help but feel that something is wrong. When the girl comes back from the toilet, she looks depressed, and also her father doesn't look as gleeful as before, and he returns to the shop's counter after finishing his phone call. Nino doesn't know what to do and so, the only thing he can do is to continue helping the girl with the piano piece, even if her enthusiasm seems to have diminished.

The next few days, the two of them though continue to meet after school in the music room to practice together and soon, Satsuki makes noticeable progress, much to Nino's delight. Then, one day, just when Satsuki is heading home and Nino stays behind to practice a piece of music by himself, he gets interrupted by someone he hasn’t really talk to for weeks. Jun.

Leisurely, the young teacher leans against the door frame of the music room, watching Nino playing, a small smile on his face. When he spots him, Nino tries to ignore his colleague and ex-boyfriend. Still, he's not really in the mood to talk to him, whatever it may be that Jun wants to talk about. But the teacher is stubborn and waits until Nino finishes playing, before he applauds and finally approaches the young man, slowly.

"Gorgeous like always, Nino," Jun says, smiling, as he reaches his colleague and takes place right by his side uninvited. "You know, I may not understand much about music, but I always loved your playing."

Nino reaches for the piano notes to push them together and stuff them into a thin folder he has brought along.

"If you came here just to talk about old times, sorry, but I'm not in the mood to do so," Nino murmurs, avoiding Jun's gaze.

The man besides him lowers his shoulders and gives him a frowning look. "Nino... come on Nino, it's been weeks, don't you think you have punished me enough for what I did?"

"Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that I don't want to be your friend for now."

"That's sad, because I come here as a friend," Jun says, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He pouts slightly, but Nino knows that Jun is barely offended so most likely that it's faked.

Nino rolls his eyes. "What do you mean?"

But then, Jun's face gets serious. "Do you know that the teachers are talking?"

"Talking about what?" Nino frowns.

"About you and Sakurai Satsuki."

"And why should they be talking about us?"

Jun sighs. "Nino... I know this may sound stupid and I think I know you well enough to know that this is absolute bullshit, but I _have_ to ask you this now..."

Nino isn't in the mood for his colleague's games, definitely not. "Jun, please, don't make it so thrilling. Spit it out already."

"You and Sakurai Satsuki... you aren't... having an affair, right?" Jun arches an eyebrow.

Nino can't believe his ears. "What?! Are you serious?!"

Defensively, Jun lifts his hands and "Hey, don't get mad at me, it's not me who came up with that idea!"

"Who... why should anybody think that I am having an affair with one of my students?! Oh my Gosh...," the young teacher buries his face in his hands.

Now this is the last straw. Adding up to all the stress he's experiencing lately, an accusation of having an affair with a student is going to be even worse than if it becomes public that he had a one-night stand with a parent – just that it did not happen anyway so it wouldn't count.

"Well, for the records, you have to admit that you two get along pretty well with each other, right?" Jun points out.

"Yes? Is it a problem if a teacher and his student get along well?"

"People may think that you get along a bit _too_ well. You're meeting almost daily after school hours, you must admit that it looks a bit... suspicious."

"So it's suspicious if I meet with a student to practice the piano?" Nino asks furiously.

Jun frowns. "For some teachers it may look like you two are having forbidden dates in the music room."

"That's bullshit!" Nino yells at him.

Ignoring the volume of their conversation, Jun nods calmly and asks once more. "So just to confirm, you two are not dating, right?"

"Jun! Of course not! You should know it best, I'm absolutely, one hundred percent gay. I'm as uninterested in dating a female student as someone can be!" Nino says, desperately.

Yeah, especially since the one he _is_ likely to be interested in, is her father! Oh... what a realization.

"Good, then," Jun nods again.

Nino lowers his head. His voice has become calm again. "Do the teachers really think that I... I mean, I would _never_..."

"I know, Nino, I know...," Jun replies sincerely and for once, Nino feels understood again by the other, like he did when they had been friends. "I can tell them that you're gay? It will solve the misunderstanding."

Maybe it will but Nino is never the type to live his sexuality openly – except in front of specific people when he's dead drunk, obviously – since he knows that he will be pegged as gay and even if society is opening up slowly, it's still a label he doesn't want to wear at school. "Jun, I don't really want them to know..."

"I thought so... so I will keep silent for now," his colleague nods understanding. For him, it's the same. He never openly admitted to his sexuality. Nino must be the only one at school who knows. It's their shared secret. "But I want to warn you before someone else comes to talk to you about this. If you want to hear my advice, I'd suggest you two to stop meeting all alone after classes."

"That's so stupid, really...," Nino shakes his head in disbelief.

"I know, but it's safer," Jun puts his hand on Nino's shoulder, making the other look at him again. "You don't want rumours to spread, do you? If the students hear about this, not to imagine what they will make out of it. Think about Satsuki!"

"But I promised to help her with that piece of music, she wants to show it to her mother on her birthday," the young teacher explains.

"I know it sounds stupid but it's in your best interest, Satsuki's and yours."

"Oh well, I guess I have to find another solution then...," Nino murmurs, already browsing his mind for alternatives.

"Good," his colleague replies, pats his shoulder for a last time and then stands up, approaching the door.

Quickly, Nino stands up. "Jun?"

Jun turns around, facing him. "Hm?"

"Uhm... thanks for the warning," Nino murmurs. He's not even sure if Jun can hear him from there, but apparently, he can.

The teacher flashes him a smile and comes back a few steps. "No problem, I'm just helping a friend."

"A friend...," the other repeats, thoughtfully. "I've been mean to you after our break-up and you still consider me as a friend even if I refused you that same status?"

Jun continues smiling. "It's my wish that we can go back to being friends," he says. "Listen, Nino, I didn't break up with you because I don't love you as a human being anymore. It's just... I know that you're searching for a life partner, for someone who's willing to spend his life together with you and you definitely deserve someone like that."

"I wanted you to be that person," Nino says.

"I know," Jun nods. "And that's why I had to go. I'm not ready for such a commitment yet. It has nothing to do with you, you've been a wonderful boyfriend, but I'm just not ready. I don't want to stay here forever, I want to see the world. I couldn't tell you back then, but I applied for a position as a teacher in America. I want to improve my English, I want to travel..."

"Did you get accepted?"

"I still have to take care of some preparations but I can start next year in fall, if everything goes well," Jun nods.

It makes so much sense, it's so Jun, Nino thinks, and he knows that he would not have had the power to hold him back, that he would not have had the _right_ to hold him back and that sooner or later, their relationship would have broken apart because of that. Nino would not have wanted to come along, not even if Jun had asked him. He loves his job, he likes his life here, his family is here, his best friend Aiba is here... Even together with Jun, Nino might have become very lonely in a foreign country and Jun must know that very well.

"Wow, congratulations, then," he says, sincerely.

"In fact they wanted me to start this fall, their school years start differently from here, you know?" Jun continues. "But I didn't want to leave my graduation class in the middle of a school year then, so I asked them to postpone. I won't take over full classes next year then, just jump in as a substitute when someone is sick and such... or give private lessons."

Nino nods. "That's very considerate of you."

"I also thought, it's better to break up as soon as possible...," Jun continues, his voice lower, his eyes meeting the floor. "It would have been unfair to you to keep you when I know I would leave you anyway eventually..."

"You should have told me," sighing, Nino ruffles his hair.

This new information is confusing, but it also clears a lot of things at the same time. If Nino had known earlier, maybe he would have reacted differently to their break up. Or not, because he remembers exactly how much he freaked out on Jun, how hurt he was, how blind and how deaf to anything the young man was telling him during their break up. The only thing he can remember is that Jun told him he's not his type – of which Nino is still a bit miffed, by the way.

"I never wanted to hurt you Nino," Jun says. "I know I did, I was stupid and clumsy and I said stupid stuff but one way or the other, even if I didn't _want_ to hurt you, I couldn't avoid it. I'm sorry."

"You thought if we go back to being friends now, saying good bye next year won't hurt so much, right?" Nino concludes and Jun nods.

"Maybe it's a strange idea, but that's basically it," the other teacher dares flashing a small smile at his colleague. Then, he grins, becoming bolder. "You know, I think we're great as friends, always have been. I may even be helpful to you in finding a new partner, someone who's the right one for you this time."

Nino can't help but burst into laughter at this proposal. "My ex wanting to help me find a new partner... that sounds gross, doesn't it?"

Jun shrugs. "Well, it's my style of taking care of my dear ones. Just... hands off the students, OK?" he says in his strict teacher voice.

Nino reaches out to slap Jun's shoulder. "I _told_ you I would never -"

Jun chuckles softly while holding his shoulder. "I know, I know, I was just joking."

"I hope so," Nino smiles. Finally, he's able to smile at Jun again.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

After the miraculous makeup with Jun, Nino has to admit that he feels much better. Admittedly, since he met Sakurai, his bitter feelings about his breakup with Jun have started to fade away more already, but reconciling with the other teacher brought Nino another peace of mind. Even if things may still be a little awkward sometimes, the two of them are slowly starting to talk normally to each other again, sometimes they even take lunch together and Nino has to admit that it feels good. He has managed to overcome his feelings for Jun faster than expected – and again the little voice in Nino's mind mocks him by telling him that a certain Sakurai Sho may not be completely innocent regarding this – and it feels good too. It's good to end this story and to actually be able to get back to friend status.

Next to the "Jun-problem", Nino also quickly finds a solution to the problem with Satsuki and him being suspected of having an affair – he still cannot believe how stupid people are to believe such shit – with cancelling their joint practise in the school's music room and instead meeting up after school in Sakurai and Ohno's shop to practise on the white grand piano. In this manner, the two of them are always under the eyes of a parent, so none of the other teachers can say anything against it and they don't have to stop practising together. Plus, Nino can see Sakurai more often, now that he finally doesn't feel as embarrassed any longer, compared to their accidental meetings in the beginning.

Satsuki's birthday is approaching and the girl is making great progress. By now, she manages the difficult parts of the piece of music she wants to show her mother, almost perfectly. Just a little more practise and it will be done. And somehow, to Nino's delight, her enthusiasm has returned, fired up by the challenging music, so much that lately, she even asked Nino to help her with another difficult piece. Of course, he accepts, agreeing on continuing their joint practise even after the girl's birthday. After all, he wants to support his student. He enjoys playing the piano together with her, he enjoys sharing his experience and teaching others his knowledge and if anybody asks him today if he wants to trade his job as a music teacher to be a famous concert pianist, he would say no.

Nino starts believing that fate has brought him here. That fate has made Jun break up with him just before he had the chance to meet Satsuki and her father. Nino starts to get used to his new routine, teaching at school, chatting again with Jun, and after school going to visit Sakurai's and Ohno's shop to play the piano together with his student, and exchange a few words with the two shop owners in between while drinking a cup of delicious jasmine tea.

For once, things are going well again for the teacher, Nino can't really complain. If only they just could go a tiny little bit better regarding Satsuki's father, maybe. Sure, they are talking more to each other but Nino cannot get rid of the urge of wanting to be alone with the man, to talk to him about things other than the small talk they share in front of his daughter. He wants to know this man better, much better and he wants to do things with him that he definitely could never do in front of Satsuki's eyes.

Yes, Aiba is right. He likes that man. But they are barely alone and during the few minutes Satsuki isn't in the room, nothing more than an exchange of looks takes place between them, which is always enough to make Nino blush and turn away, too nervous to get up and start a conversation by himself, but never enough to satisfy his longing for the other man. Some things never change, Nino thinks, like him being a complete coward...

Nino cannot even find the courage to ask the girl again if her mother will really come and visit her on her birthday, since he doesn't want to evoke bad feelings if it's not the case. And the fact that the young girl continues practising with all her might, must be enough of a proof for it, probably.

Of course, Satsuki cancels their joint practise for the day of her birthday, so that she will have time to meet and celebrate together with her friends – and maybe with her parents later on, Nino thinks – and so, after classes, the teacher intends to make use of his spare time to go to town running some errands.

At that time, he doesn't know that he will become a witness of a scene that will not only make him worry about his student but additionally bears a surprise bigger than he ever expected.

Satsuki never told him more about her mother than the information she once shared with Nino in the music room. So it's no surprise that Nino does not recognize the woman wearing a long coat, glasses, and a big hat that hides her face almost perfectly, who is trying to make Satsuki get into a taxi parking just a few meters from the school gate, this afternoon. It's pure coincidence that Nino exits the school grounds at the very same time as the suspicious scene is taking place, and he's lucky to be close by when he hears Satsuki struggle at the grip of a woman's hand around her wrist.

"I said, let go off me!" the teenage girl says in an angry tone, struggling to escape, but the woman does not let her go.

Immediately, Nino starts running, calling out his student's name, getting her to notice him and to indicate the stranger that someone spotted them. The teacher reaches the two women and immediately pulls their hands apart, shooting both of them a questioning look. The strange woman with hat and glasses gapes at him, as if she wants to say something, but she doesn't and Satsuki quickly rubs her wrist while she stands there, pouting like an offended child.

"What's going on here, Sakurai-san?" Nino ask the girl before his look again drifts to the other woman who now crosses her arms, her head lowered. "And excuse me but you are..."

"She's my mother, Sensei," Satsuki says in a low voice, startling Nino.

"Eh?" he looks at her, stunned. "Why are you two fighting then?"

"I just want to pick up my daughter to go celebrate her birthday," the woman says quietly, almost in a whisper.

"And I said, I don't want to go with you, you didn't even have the nerves to tell me if you're coming or not, until the last minute, I do have other plans now, so leave me alone!" the teenage girl barks in her mother's direction.

Nino cannot see the woman's look but he can see the disappointed twitching of her red lips. He can see the complexity of the situation, remembering the conversation with Satsuki about her mother not calling her to fix a meeting for her birthday this year, just a few weeks ago. Apparently, nothing changed since the conversation, but still, Satsuki has continued to practise the piece of music she wanted to show her mother, so even if she's reacting offended and aversive now, deep inside she might be hoping that her mother would show up, which is what the woman did now, obviously.

"Uhm... Miss...," Nino wants to say something to the mother, but does not know to address her. She's not married to Sakurai, so probably, she doesn't share his and her daughter's name.

"I'm sorry," the woman finally reacts; pulling off her hat and glasses before she nervously reaches a hand towards the teacher. "I didn't introduce myself, my name is Kitagawa. I'm Satsuki's mother..."

Nino is unable to move, he just parts his lips, stunned, and he cannot help but stare at the woman in front of him. Sure, now, with her face exposed, a beautiful face that decorates a couple of CDs that are in his very own shelf at home, he recognizes her immediately. Right, Satsuki has mentioned that her mother is a professional jazz pianist, but she did not mention that she was _the_ professional jazz pianist Kitagawa Keiko. Known as the most blessed child of the Japanese jazz field, she is extremely popular and talented, so much that she spends most of her time in Europe where she's even more popular than in her home country.

The woman looks a bit awkwardly at Nino and she is about to draw back her hand, but in that moment Nino finally reaches out his own hand to take hers. He cannot let this chance to shake hands with one of his favourite musicians pass after all.

"Kitagawa-san, I'm very pleased to meet you," Nino starts. "I'm a fan of your music and... I have no idea...," his look wanders to Satsuki again, who rolls her eyes, unnerved. Nino clears his throat and lets go of the woman's hand again, pulling himself together. This isn't important now, Satsuki is important now, she and her feelings, Nino scolds himself. "I had no idea you're Sakurai-san's mother."

The woman chuckles nervously and quickly puts back on her hat and glasses to hide from the curious eyes of the students that pass the small group of people standing next to the taxi, as they walk their ways home.

"I came here from Vienna to see my daughter. I only have a few hours though, I have to return by tomorrow for a concert," the woman starts explaining. "But it seems like Satsuki doesn't want to accompany me now..."

"I thought you wouldn't come. You didn't call me, you didn't text me, I couldn't reach you at all," the girl explodes. "And now you show up here to pull me into a taxi that will drive me to your stupid hotel for just a few hours and think I'll act as you want, how selfish is that?!"

"Sakurai-san...," Nino tries to reach his student.

He can understand that she's huffy now and indeed, the pianist's behaviour sounds selfish, but he is sure that the girl must be happy to see her mother. After all, she told him that they use to meet only once a year, and it would be a pity to let this meeting go to waste, even if the circumstances might have been a bit unlucky this time. The young teacher looks at both women again, the one pouting, the other hanging her head. He has to do something or this will not have a nice ending, he thinks, trying to figure out a solution.

"What... what do you think about it, if we all drive to your father's shop for now, Sakurai-san?" he finally suggests. "You don't have to talk to each other for now, you can let your minds calm down until we are there and then, you can still... play the piano together, maybe?"

It's worth a try appealing to Satsuki's initial wish, the teacher thinks. After all, they practised so much together and the piano is the women's common point, so it should be perfect to get them to make up again.

"So?" he asks again, both women.

"I'm OK with that idea," Kitagawa finally replies. "Satsuki? Please... I'm really sorry..."

The teenage girl sighs deeply, rolling her eyes once more, but then she moves, climbs into the taxi and crosses her arms again in front of her chest, without saying a word. Nino exchanges a look with Satsuki's mother and nods, smiling softly. He then climbs into the taxi first – better to not let the two women sit too close to each other for now, probably – and calls out for Kitagawa to make her get on as well.

A few minutes later, they are on the way to Sakurai and Ohno's shop, the atmosphere in the taxi quiet and still fraught, but they are on their way to recovery and indeed, Nino's plan seems to work out. About half an hour later the two women, with Sakurai's support in talking out the situation and Satsuki has calmed down to the point until she's finally willing to follow their every year tradition. So the two woman end up sitting next to each other on the piano bench and soon after, Satsuki, feeling slightly nervous, shows her mother her progress, impressing her with a skilful finishing of the piece of music she practised together with Nino for the last few weeks. The pianist claps her hands excitedly, praises her daughter in highest tones and laughing, they challenge the piece again, this time together, and it sounds gorgeous.

"I told you, smiling suits you."

Nino hears Sakurai's voice next to him, as he leans against the counter, watching the two women. He quickly turns around, finding the father smiling as well, and blushes slightly, avoiding his eyes. That smile is dangerous, it makes his heart race too fast, especially, when Sakurai leans a bit forward over the wooden surface of the counter and reduces the space between them.

"Seriously, how did you do that, you must be a magician," Sakurai whispers.

"I - I did nothing, really, I just suggested for them to come here," the teacher replies, waving his hand slightly embarrassed. "Maybe, this place here is magic," he adds, letting his look wander around, caught once more by the breath-taking atmosphere in this gorgeous antique shop.

"Maybe," Sho answers. "However, I'm very grateful for your help, Ninomiya-sensei. You're such a great support for my daughter. I can't thank you enough for that."

"Please don't mention it," Nino blushes and then, something he never ever intended to say aloud slips through his lips. "I can't help it, the Sakurais have become my weak point."

Once he realizes what he just said, he gasps and immediately clasps his hand in front of his lips. He stares at Sakurai, horrified, and indeed, the other stares back, his eyes big and his look wondering, probably wondering if he has just heard correctly. Then, Sakurai's lips curl up into a smirk and he leans even closer to Nino until his lips are just a few millimeters from his ear.

Nino cringes slightly, feeling Sakurai's breath tickle his skin when the other whispers, "The _Sakurais_... plural, you mean?"

"I – I," Nino starts, his face deep red, but he doesn't know how to continue. Yes, he doesn't only mean Satsuki but also her father, but he hasn't planned to let him know... How embarrassing...

Sakurai instead bursts into joyful laughter and Nino isn't sure if he should feel mocked or relieved that the other must have taken his statement as a joke, obviously. The man is just messing with him, like always, not flirting, not seriously, why should he? Nino should better stop thinking of it, he just recovered from his last disappointment, he doesn't want to disillusion himself from the start again.

However, he has no choice but to melt at the handsome smile that remains on Sakurai's lips a few seconds later.

"Really, thank you, Ninomiya-san."

~ * ~

Sho really is relieved to know that his daughter and her mother has reconciled quickly, thanks to their common love of music and Ninomiya's help. In the end, after the teacher long left the scene, they even get along so well with each other, that Satsuki asks her father if he will allow her to sleep over in Keiko's hotel so that the two can have a little "girls' talk".

Even if Sho has been a bit sceptical first, in the end, he cannot fight his daughter's puppy eyes, especially not since it's her birthday, how can he refuse his daughter's wish? At least, Keiko promises to take good care of the girl and to bring Satsuki to school by herself the next morning before driving to the airport to catch her flight back to Vienna, the young father is convinced and his daughter is all smiles.

In the late afternoon of the next day, Sho is dusting the shelves in the front part of the shop when he hears the chimes from the entrance door and whirls around to greet their customer.

"Welcome to our shop! Oh," his face uncontrollably breaks into a wide smile when he sees the person entering the shop, who flashes him a shy smile, bowing slightly. Sho puts away the cleaning tool and takes a few steps closer to the young man. "Ninomiya-sensei, nice to see you! Did you and Satsuki arrange a meeting for piano practice today again? You may be a bit too early, Satsuki has choir practice today."

To Sho's surprise, Ninomiya shakes his head while taking a folder filled with papers from his bag. "Ah, no, I thought I should drop by and give you the notes for your daughter from today's classes. How is she doing? Is she alright?"

Sho frowns, as he takes the notes that the young teacher hands him. "What do you mean?"

"I was a bit confused since you didn't inform school this morning but probably you were busy," the young man continues. Still, Sho doesn't get what he is talking about. "Maybe, she just ate a little too much birthday cake yesterday and has a stomach ache or something, however, I hope it's nothing serious that will keep her away from school any longer."

"Wait, Sensei, I don’t think I am following you...," Sho interrupts the teacher. "Didn't Satsuki show up at school today?"

Suddenly, the teacher's face freezes. "Wait... you... you didn't know that she didn't come to school?" he asks carefully, to confirm his suspicion.

Immediately, Sho shakes his head. "No... I thought she... But that's impossible, Keiko said she would... I don't get it... what..."

Concerned, Ninomiya reaches out his hand to touch Sho's arm slightly. "Sakurai-san? Did something happen?" he asks in a worried voice.

"Satsuki's mother took her with her last night to spend the evening in her hotel suite and do some girls stuff, whatever... and I told them it's fine, after all they don't meet often and if they get along, I don't want to butt in," Sho starts to explain. "Keiko promised to bring her to school this morning! I can't believe she allowed her to skip..."

"Maybe they just wanted to take breakfast together and ended up talking a bit longer. They don't see each other often, right?" Ninomiya offers a solution.

"No, but that's not an excuse, Keiko promised to me and – again – she broke her promise. And what does this show about my daughter when her father wants her to attend school properly and as soon as her mother shows up she forgets all of her good manners?! I'll call them and confirm what they are thinking!" Sho said, furiously running behind the counter to snatch his phone and dial the first number. He can't believe it. First, Keiko almost ruins their daughter's birthday and now...

"Don't be too strict with her, please, Sakurai-san...," Ninomiya begs, following the man to the counter, still looking worried.

"I'm sorry for the troubles, Sensei, please excuse my daughter's absence today," Sho tells the other while still waiting for his daughter to pick up her phone.

"No problem, really," the teacher shakes his head slightly. "I know something like that will never -"

"Oh, CRAP!" Sho bursts, when his call gets directed to the mailbox. "Sorry, Sensei, it's just, she doesn't pick up...," the father apologizes for his interruption before dialling a different number. But with Keiko's number, he's also not lucky. "SHIT! Ah... sorry, Sensei, I didn't mean to swear, I -"

"It's OK, Sakurai-san, it's OK, don't worry," the teacher flashes him a small smile and Sho sighs in relief.

He tries Satsuki's number once more, but still, nothing.

"Can I do something to help?" Ninomiya then offers, worried and Sho can't help but smile at the other man gratefully.

"That's really nice, Sensei, but I don't want to steal your precious time," he then says before he calls Ohno's name into the back of the shop.

"Sho, what's wrong?" Ohno asks confused, as he comes forward, wearing gloves and a pair of protection goggles.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave the shop for a while, Satsuki didn't go to school today and I can't reach her nor Keiko," Sho quickly explains while putting off his waist apron and putting it in its place behind the counter. "I'll be back soon."

"OK," his business partner nods understandingly. "Call me when you found her."

"I will," Sho replies and fetches his stuff, ready to storm out of the shop. "And you call me in case she comes here or you hear anything, OK?"

Ohno gives his thumbs up.

"Sakurai-san!" Ninomiya's voice suddenly holds him back. "May I come along?" the teacher asks a bit nervously. "I'm worried about my student."

"Uhm... sure, if you want?" the other responds, feeling surprised but grateful for the teacher's concern. "I have a note with the hotel's address in which Keiko planned to stay at home – I am cursing myself for not having it saved on my phone – so I want to go there and call the hotel. Let's take the bus."

~ * ~

"What?! How is this even possible?!" Sho almost screams into his cell phone when the receptionist of the hotel gives him not the information that he wants. "Yes, I know it's not your fault, thank you for checking. Bye."

"What did they say?" Ninomiya asks him curiously, when Sho lets his phone drop to the low table in front of him.

He and Ninomiya are sitting on the couch in front of the table in his and Satsuki's apartment since they arrived just a few minutes before. If the situation wouldn't be so delicate at the moment, Sho would definitely be happy to have him as a guest and offer him tea or coffee and some snacks and they would probably hold some small talk. However, unfortunately, this isn't the case at the moment. This is far more serious. His daughter is missing!

"They said, Keiko already checked out last night... and a young girl was with her," Sho repeats what the receptionist just told him.

He nervously brushes his hand over his face, staring at his useless phone. Of course, he tried to reach the women again and again, but still without success. Whatever happened, and wherever the two of them might be at this very moment, either they don’t have the chance to pick up their phones or they don't want to get reached. Either way, Sho is convinced that this cannot mean anything good. Satsuki never, _never_ does something like running away from home or not calling back her father when he tries to reach her. When she is going somewhere after classes, she will text her father without fail so that he will always know where she is and that she's safe. Something like this is a first.

"I – I don't know what they are thinking, I don't know what this means, how can they just be... gone?" he asks desperately, looking at the teacher sitting by his side. "Satsuki never does something like that and where can they be? What is Keiko even thinking?!"

"Do you think we should call the police?" Ninomiya suggests in a slightly trembling voice. "I'm sorry... it may not be helpful at this moment... thinking so negatively," he murmurs, averting Sho's eyes. "I just thought, what if they planned to go to another hotel and on their way they got kidnapped? Or what if Kitagawa-san kidnapped your daughter... no, I'm sorry, this is bullshit, what am I talking..."

Sho sighs. He cannot blame Ninomiya. To be honest, he already had the same thought. What, if Keiko kidnapped Satsuki?

"I know where your thoughts are coming from," the father murmurs, folding his hands. "But then, why should Keiko do that?" he wonders, loudly. "That woman is never interested in her daughter's life. She never wants to spend more than a few days in a row maximum with the girl. She left her in my care voluntarily when Satsuki was still a baby. She just wanted to get away, live her own life without any burden and I took over her responsibilities to take care of our daughter and bring her up... if they really went somewhere together, I'm sure it must be of Satsuki's free will and the fact that she didn't tell me..."

Suddenly, Sho feels a small warm hand on top of his and it's just then, when he realizes that his hands are trembling like crazy. He looks at Ninomiya's hand, then he looks at the teacher who is looking at him with a friendly face.

"Don't worry, Sakurai-san," he says and all of a sudden the worries that painted the young man's face seconds before, seem to be gone, replaced by a warm smile and it calms Sho down immensely. "We'll find her, definitely. Look, didn't Kitagawa-san say she has to return to Vienna today? Maybe she dropped your daughter at a friend's place and for some reason, she didn't want to go to school today. She may be feeling sad about her mother's departure, and have skipped school."

"Maybe...," Sho wants to believe that.

"I have a list of phone numbers of all of my students' homes. I can give them a call and ask if they know where Satsuki is," the teacher offers. "We can also check the usual places for students who may want to skip school. The library, the gaming center, the mall, the park... or do you remember any places where your daughter may go, her favourite places?"

"She likes the aquarium," Sho answers after thinking for a few seconds . "And the zoo... especially the park in the middle where some street musicians hang out."

"That's a good idea!" Ninomiya smiles. "So let's go check these places, it's better than sitting here and waiting for their call, don't you think so? I'll help you!"

Sho takes a deep breath. Ninomiya is right. _Anything_ is better than sitting here and doing nothing or trying to reach Satsuki or Keiko when they probably won't pick up the next calls either.

~ * ~

Unfortunately, Ninomiya's idea to phone the parents of Satsuki's fellow students doesn't seem to bring any answers. None of her friends know where the girl is, neither did they hear or receive messages from her since the day before. Some of the girls are worried and even offer to help, checking out some cafés and restaurants popular among high school students, and promise to text their teacher with a short report. But also this leads to nothing and so after checking the library, the mall and the aquarium, the locations that are split between Ninomiya and Sho, the zoo is their last hope.

First thing after the two men meet in front of the zoo and hastily buy their entrance tickets, is to approach an employee in charge and ask him to make a call through the zoo with Satsuki's name, so that in case the girl is around, she knows that they are searching for her. Gladly, the zoo's employees cooperate and promise to help them, even sending a guard through the premise with a picture of the teenage girl to help with the search directly. Sho then agrees with Ninomiya to split up and search through the zoo from the opposite ends, to increase their chances and to meet in the middle of the park.

Neither the call nor the guard's help lead to a positive result though and so the two men have to admit defeat. They meet right in the middle of the zoo, the lights are flickering as they get switched on, the employees already giving their last calls through the speakers for the visitors to leave. Sho's breath is panting when he comes to a halt, spotting Ninomiya running from another direction and stopping too, catching his breath before shaking his head apologetically. It hits him hard. Satsuki isn't here either. For what must have felt like a thousandth time, the father checks his phone again, his hands slightly trembling again. The battery is about to die, but it's still enough to allow him to make a last check on his calling list and his messages. Nobody called him. Ohno sent him a message, asking if he found Satsuki already.

No. Nothing. Not even a slight trace. Sho sees the image in front of his eyes becoming shaky and blurred, he feels the lump in his throat thickening and he feels the hard ground underneath his knees when he finally breaks down, his heart overflowing from the worry, the sorrow, the fear that something happened to his precious girl. He clasps his phone with one hand while he brings his other hand to his eyes, catching the first few tear drops falling from his cheeks. He hears himself sobbing desperately and then he senses someone bending down in front of him and feels arms wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him into a warm embrace.

~ * ~

Sho has definitely imagined a different scenario of him and Ninomiya hugging, but he is very thankful to the teacher as he offers him his shoulder for comfort when he reached the bottom of his day in the zoo about an hour ago. They have spent minutes there, Ninomiya's arms wrapped around Sho's shoulders, pressing him close, while Sho has allowed his arms to reach behind the young man's back and bury his shaking hands in the fabric of his jacket, seeking a grip while he let his tears run freely, in spite of the embarrassment. Ninomiya rubbed his back then and whispered calming words, trying to cheer him up. Only after Sho's tears dried up they finally stood up again and left the zoo together, getting scolded by a security guard whom they passed on his control patrol to kick out left visitors.

Ninomiya accompanies Sho to his apartment afterwards, the young father apologizing again and again for his breakdown but as the sensible man the teacher must be, Ninomiya just smiles at him warmly and assures him that nothing about being a worried parent is embarrassing. Nothing. Sho loves his way of thinking. And even if he knows that it's definitely not the right timing to notice this, at this very moment, his heart also tells him how much he loves Ninomiya. Yeah... he doesn't only have a crush on him, he is in love with that man and the fact that the teacher even offers to come along and accompany Sho for a few more hours, doesn't make it easier to ignore.

"I'm sorry, Ninomiya-sensei... I should be the one offering you tea," Sho murmurs when he's back, sitting on the couch in his living room and the teacher coming from the kitchen with a small tea pot and two mugs placed on a small tray that he places on the low table before taking place right next to Sho.

"Don't mention it, Sakurai-san, please let me take care of this," the teacher smiles sheepishly, placing the mugs in front of them and checking the steaming tea pot. The smell of peppermint tea – Sho's favourite – fills the air. "You're tired. It's been a long day. Do... do you want something to eat?"

"No, thanks...," Sho shakes his head. "Ah, but if you're hungry, the fridge is full or you can order something if you want to."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry either," Ninomiya shakes his head and leans back at the couch. They don't say anything for a few minutes, just breathing in and out, smelling the delicious scent of the tea. Breaking the silence, the young teacher asks, "Do you still want to call the police?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

Ninomiya adjusts his position, turning more to Sho and opening his arms in an explaining gesture. "Well, probably it's not my place to say this but maybe you should wait until tomorrow morning. Let's assume Kitagawa-san really took Satsuki with her and it's like you say and your daughter went with her voluntarily, then I'm convinced that she will give you a call soon to let you know that she's fine, or show up here sooner or later."

"I'd go crazy if she doesn't!" Sho states, feeling determined.

But the teacher hasn't finished yet. "Think about it, maybe she wants to spend her time with her mother, just for once, without getting interrupted. Teenager can be... a bit twisted sometimes. Sometimes they don't want to share their experiences with their parents..."

"I must be a horrible father...," the other man sighs, slumping even deeper into the couch and bringing his hand up to hold his forehead.

"What? No! No, that's not what I meant," Ninomiya protests immediately before hanging his shoulders a bit at his failed attempt to cheer up the other. "It's just... puberty, probably."

Another deep sigh leaves Sho's lips. "Ninomiya-sensei?"

"Yes?" the other asks, his shoulders still hanging.

"I appreciate your thoughts and I know you want to help but the one and only thing that can _really_ help me right now is that thing in the small closet right next to you," Sho says, pointing at Ninomiya's left. "Could you please hand it to me?"

Ninomiya gets up and takes a few steps closer, kneeling down and opening the small furniture. "Here?"

"Exactly," Sho nods. "Right there, hidden behind the fruit juice..."

Ninomiya rummages around a bit, pushing some bottles of juice away until he finds what Sho is asking for. He takes the half full bottle in his hand and arches an eyebrow, looking at Sho critically. "Really? A bottle of rum?"

"What?" the young father shrugs. "I think I deserve it."

"If you wish," Ninomiya replies and hands the bottle to the other man.

"Thanks. You want some too in your tea?" Sho asks after he poured some of the alcohol into his mug of hot tea.

"Uhm... oh well, why not," now Ninomiya shrugs, pushing his mug a bit closer to Sho, who pours a generous amount of the liquid into it before the teacher slightly pushes the bottle up to make him stop. "Whoa! Not so much!"

"Sorry, I forgot how bad you are with alcohol."

"How can you even forget that after my embarrassing performance?!" Ninomiya chuckles.

Sho tilts his head. "True, I will never forget that until the end of my life."

Ninomiya blushes, pouting cutely. "So you did that on purpose just now!"

"I'm sorry?" Sho offers, making puppy eyes.

"You aren't!"

"You're right, I'm not. Tastes good?"

"Tastes good. Better than pure whiskey at least," Ninomiya nods in agreement after taking a sip before throwing Sho a serious look. "But I warn you, if I jump you again, I swear it's just the alcohol and it will be your fault!"

"Maybe I can take the risk," Sho smirks before tasting the drink by himself.

And for the first time in hours, even if nothing was alright at the moment, Sho is able to smile again when he sees the teacher blushing but nonetheless taking a big sip of his mug of tea and rum.

They continue just sitting next to each other, exchanging a few words now and then, until Sho becomes babbly. However not from the alcohol, as slowly but surely the stress from the whole day gets replaced by tiredness and he tends to babble when he's tired. He begins to tell Ninomiya stories about Satsuki's childhood, not the embarrassing ones – at least according to his opinion – since he doesn't want to risk the possibility of his daughter not being able to look into her teacher's eyes ever again, but some of his personal favourites. Like the story about her first word (which hasn't been "Daddy" to Sho's disappointment but "apple" since one of Satsuki's favourite dishes as a child has been apple sauce), the story of her first steps, their first visit to the zoo, her first piano recital in middle school.

Sho even dares to tell the teacher the story about how he and Keiko came together during their high school days. Both popular and good students, both representatives of their respective classes, and everyone saw them as the ideal couple – so that they eventually ended up dating for real, just because both of them became curious about what everybody wanted to know. In fact, Sho probably wasn't even very interested in a relationship with a girl, he hadn't been interested in a relationship with _anyone_ back then, since his plan was to focus onto his studies, to graduate and to get accepted at the most prestigious university of Tokyo, main subject of his dreams – law. He fooled around a bit in his late middle school, early high school years, had casually dated a few girls, and a few guys, because he didn't fully understand at that time which was more his type, but when it came to the relationship with Keiko, he didn't really plan to guide it somewhere.

However, things took their courses, and at some point their relationship reached a level where they both had to decide whether they wanted to keep it as a solely platonic relationship without deeper meaning, or to carry it to the next level. So they decided to give it a try, the physical part of their relationship, to see if it works and they both had to find out, that it wasn't what they were searching for so they stepped back to be a casual couple after just one time having sex.

Their plan had been to concentrate onto their goals and break up amicably once the last school year ended. Sho still planned to attend university to become a lawyer, and Keiko, who was already an exceptionally gifted pianist back then, planned to study music in one of the most eminently respectable institutes in the world, having offers for scholarships from famous academies like the Julliard in New York or the Mozarteum in Salzburg. But then, they found out.

They found out that Keiko was pregnant. Even if they had practised safe sex, knowing the risks of their actions, sometimes things like these happened and it happened to them. They were confronted by their parents with the proposal of getting married after graduation and forming a family. Sho could continue with university and becoming a prestigious lawyer as planned while Keiko would stay home and raise their child together with her parents' help.

But Keiko refused.

Sho could understand that she did not plan to give up her career even before it started and he never planned to make Keiko agree to such a plan. He suggested a compromise, offered his help in raising the child while taking it slower at university and after giving birth, Keiko would have the chance to attend a music academy in Tokyo, but even this wasn't enough to satisfy Keiko's hunger for musical education and her hunger for adventure. She has the soul of an artist since the beginning, Sho used to call it sadly, when he realized that Keiko simply rejected the idea of becoming a mother as a whole, and started talking about abortion to _get rid_ of what Sho _did to her_ but Sho couldn't accept it.

With all his might and his own parents' support, he convinced Keiko to give birth to their child and to allow him to adopt it so that _he_ could take care of it instead of her, and luckily, she agreed. And so, as soon as the young woman recovered from the birth, she left the country for New York, leaving behind the most beautiful baby girl Sho has ever seen, in his sole care. Of course, Sho fell in love with his daughter Satsuki at first sight. _He_ had been looking forward to meet this little miracle, after all, and he gladly accepted his new life-task.

Of course, being a law student while being a single father, even with his parents' support, would have been too much and too unprofitable, considering the fact that he wouldn't be able to earn money on his own for years and money was what he needed to bring up his daughter. Sho quickly realized that and so he dropped out from university after one year to focus on finding a good job that would help him to earn enough money for the two of them, not wanting to live of his parents' money forever. It was then, when he met Ohno, who had just started his own business, an antique shop that focuses on repairing and restoring old furniture, but was lacking in sales skills, something that Sho has a good hand for. So the two of them teamed up and their business bloomed enough to feed both of their families and in order to earn a little extra money, Sho had started to work as a part time delivery boy, so that he can afford some fancy clothes and the newest cell phone for his precious daughter.

Ninomiya just listens closely and doesn't say much while Sho tells his story and Sho appreciates it. It's not like he wants to share this story to brag about how good of a human being he is, taking care of a child abandoned by her mother, or to earn sympathy because he had to give up his own dream in order to become a parent, he just gives in the urge to share something of his past with that nice cute man sitting next to him on his couch.

In fact, Sho never saw it like that. He did not give up anything, he just took a different path according to the circumstances and it's good like this. True, he wishes for Keiko to be a bit more of a mother sometimes, to at least not fully exclude herself from their daughter's life, and he's glad that she is at least part of their life a little bit more, for a few years now. In his opinion it took her long enough – until Satsuki reached the age of 6 – to realize that even if she abandoned the girl, she's still the mother and she owes her some love, even if she is not able to give much of it. It hasn't been easy to let her into their small family again, years after the woman left the country, left behind her child, but Sho's and Satsuki's hearts have been big enough to allow her to enter. It's just too bad that still, the woman meant trouble, in one or the other way...

Sho almost doesn't believe his ears when his phone _finally_ rings, still hanging on the battery charger and placed on the edge of the low table in front of him, and he almost doesn't dare to take the phone and check the caller's ID, but of course, he does. His hands are shaking slightly when he rips off the charging cable to take the device and he lets out a deep sigh of relief when he spots his daughter's name on the screen.

Quickly, he picks up the call, his voice almost breaking.

"Satsuki?! Satsuki!! Oh my god…"

 _"Dad…,"_ his daughter's voice sounds tired and the connection seems a little off but he can hear her voice and that's the most important at the moment.

"Satsuki, where are you?!" Sho starts bombarding his daughter with questions that are burning in his mind ever since he found out about her skipping school. "Are you OK? Are you hurt? What happened?"

 _"Dad, don't be mad at me, please…,"_ Satsuki replies in a low voice.

"What… why…," does she think he's mad at her because she didn't call him earlier? First, maybe, but his anger has quickly been replaced by worry and now, relief.

_"I'm in Europe."_

Sho can't believe his ears. "What?!"

 _"I'm in Europe. In Vienna, to be exact,"_ the girl continues.

Sho frowns and rubs his forehead with his free hand. "Wait, what the hell are you doing in _Vienna_?! When… how…?" Wait, isn’t it where Keiko...

_"Mom brought me along."_

Sure..."She did _what_?!"

Satsuki takes a deep breath before she continues her story. _"She… she said since I'm so good with the piano…"_

But her father doesn't let her finish, he's still too confused, and slowly but surely, the anger is coming back – not against Satsuki, but Keiko. "Wait, how could you go with her without telling me, Satsuki?!"

 _"She brought me here to… take a test for a music school…,"_ the girl explains, her voice sounding as if she's close to tears. _"She said I shouldn't tell you because you wouldn't allow me to come here..."_

Sho can't believe that this is really happening. Keiko hasn't spoken about something like this with him _at all_ , he thinks, frustrated. How could this woman... how could she take the liberty to take their daughter with her without telling her father, without asking for his thoughts about this idea?!

 _"Dad?"_ Satsuki's voice breaks. _"Are you still listening?"_

He knows, it's not his daughter's fault, Sho reminds himself. Her mother has probably sweet-talked her, making it look like a good idea and now this is the result. "I – I can't… where's your mother? I want to talk to her. Now."

_"She's in the bathroom at the moment."_

"Gosh, that woman…," Sho sighs. "Satsuki, tell your mother, she has to call me back as soon as she's out of there, you hear me?" he continues in a strict voice.

 _"I' - I'll tell her….,"_ the girl confirms and then, there's silence again.

"Is this really happening...," Sho's thoughts are running wild, he doesn't really know what to say first, what to ask first, if he should scold his daughter or tell her how worried he was, right at the moment, his relief over his daughter's safety and the anger over her mother's selfish doing are fighting a very close fight. But then, his daughter's voice calls him back to reality, and this time, she really sounds like she's crying.

 _"Dad? You're still there?"_ she asks, desperately.

Sho's heart melts, the relief over Satsuki's safety is winning his inner fight with one single hard punch. The father sighs, searching his head for the right words. Why is this so difficult?

"How was it?" he finally asks.

_"Eh?"_

"The… piano test or... what exactly it was. Tell me, how it was," he says, and feeling relieved that his voice is sounding calm again.

He can hear a small sob from his daughter, before she replies. _"I… it… I think it wasn't bad. But... I won't get the results before end of July, as it seems..."_

Sho brushes his hand over his face, before he smiles into the phone. "I'm sure you did a great job, Darling."

_"Dad?"_

"Hm?"

_"You aren't mad at me?"_

"Not for taking the test," Sho replies honestly. "I'm sure you must have been nervous, going to a foreign country, taking a test there... I'm very proud of you, you hear me? But... you really should have told me before. I wouldn't have refused you."

 _"I'm sorry…,"_ the girl whispers into the phone, just loud enough so that her father can hear it.

"Let's talk about it when you're back, alright?" he smiles again.

_"Alright."_

"When will you be back in Tokyo?"

 _"Mom said she booked a flight for me tomorrow morning...,"_ sending their daughter back home to Japan all alone by plane, that is so Keiko, Sho isn't even surprised anymore. _"I don't know the time yet or how late it will be in Japan... I'm sorry. And… because of school…"_

"I'll talk to Ninomiya-sensei and will try to do something about that, don't worry," Sho says. "They surely won't kick you out just because you didn't attend school for two days. Just promise me to take care on your way back home all alone.... And text me the time you'll be back once you know it. I'll pick you up at the airport then."

He can almost hear his daughter's heavy nod. _"Thanks for not yelling at me, Dad."_

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to tell your Mom to call me!" Sho stresses once more. He still has to pick a bone with that woman.

_"I won't. See you tomorrow. I love you, Dad."_

"I love you too."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Nino can't help but break into a smile when he finally hears the comforting news of Satsuki's well-being. Well... Sakurai isn't exactly amused, of course, to know that his daughter has spontaneously taken a flight to Europe together with her mother the previous evening without telling her father. But after her call now, they at least know where she is and that she's fine and this is everything they need to know for now. Nino feels a load off his heart, he has been worried about the girl, almost to the same extent as her father and when he saw Sakurai break down in the zoo he had a hard time not to cry with him.

Now that everything is fine again, Nino wonders if his time of supporting Sakurai has come to an end. To be honest, he wishes, it hasn't. It's late, yes, very late, but he doesn't want to leave. He wants to continue sitting here on the couch together with Sakurai, talking about Satsuki, or Sakurai's past, or whatever the man is willing to talk about to Nino. He really enjoyed listening to his story, even if it was maybe a little scary to find out that it is indeed possible to fall for Sakurai Sho even more than he thought he already did. Because seriously, this man is just gorgeous. Not only his charm, not only his handsomeness, not only his smile, not only the fact that he's a great father, but simply the fact that he is a great human being.

Sakurai's story has been fascinating in so many aspects and Nino's respect for that man has grown even more, if that is even possible. He has also learned disappointing things about Kitagawa-san, one of his most famous pianists, finding out how she abandoned her child and prioritized her music career over the young innocent girl. Somehow, Nino is able to relate to how Satsuki must have felt when she found out about the whole story. In his case, someone also chose his career and personal goals over him. However, he wants to remind himself at least, even if Kitagawa-san is a terrible mother, she is still a brilliant pianist. Just like Jun, even if he is not a good boyfriend, he is still a good friend. OK, somehow, this comparison sucks...

Anyway, this evening has been highly emotional for Nino. Not only because of all the worrying about Satsuki, but also because so much happened between him and Sho. Yes, he feels guilty for thinking about something like this right now but with the riddle of Satsuki's whereabouts being solved and peace filling the place again, he cannot block those thoughts from his head any longer. Nino has helped Sakurai searching, giving all of his might to support the man, he has frightened him (accidentally), encouraged him, he has embraced him, rubbed his back, he even accompanied him when Sakurai tried to mute his angst with alcohol. He has been very strong for Sakurai today and he wants to continue being there for him, even for the rest of the night. But wouldn't it be strange if the young teacher just stayed over, here in the apartment of his student's father?

How shall he even put it, simply ask if he can stay?! Impossible, won't this look too pathetic? Won't Sakurai immediately see through his... not ulterior, but additional motives? Because, the more Nino stays with this man, the better he gets to know him, and the more he wants him. Nino is sure about that now. Screw those damned school rules or whatever kept him from approaching this man further so far. He wants him.

As the young teacher finally finishes his peppermint tea with a lacing of rum, his last excuse to stay here gets swallowed as quickly as the last sip of the liquid and Nino isn't completely sure yet, if the rum is enough to stengthen his courage big enough to make him stay. He can fill his mug with more tea, maybe, there still must be some left in the tea pot, add more rum, maybe, but... that might look impolite, probably.

In the end, Nino puts down his empty mug and clears his throat. He looks at the side, to take in the figure of Sakurai, who is back to his slumping position with his back against the backrest of the couch, his one hand holding the mug of tea that he brings to his gorgeous lips again, while the other is lying loosely on top of his thigh. He looks calmer now, thankfully, but he still looks a bit depressed. If there is anything left for Nino to do to cheer him up? Or does the man want to be left alone now?

Nino clears his throat again. "It... it's good, she called you, eventually," he says quietly.

Sakurai looks at him, being pulled out of his thoughts, and gives Nino a slightly crooked smile. "Yeah..."

"I'm glad, she's safe," Nino adds.

The man by his side takes another sip of tea before placing his mug in front of him on the low table. "Thank you very much for accompanying me today, Ninomiya-sensei," he then says and this time, his smile is a little less crooked.

"Don't mention it," the teacher replies, ruffling his hair, slightly embarrassed.

"No, really, it means a lot to me," Sakurai continues. "You've been a great help and I'm... glad that I wasn't all alone in this. To be honest, I was scared like hell."

The man chuckles and Nino dies at its cuteness pared with Sakurai's slight nervousness. It's so honest, so touching, so...

If Nino doesn't go home now, he doesn't know what he will do to this man. So the teacher gets up, brushes his pants straight in a slightly awkward gesture and he could swear he must be red like a tomato at the moment.

"I... I think, I should leave now," he starts. "I'm sure, you're tired and want to go to bed -"

He didn't expect Sakurai to lean forward and grab his wrist. Nino's heart stops beating for a second.

"No, please, stay!" the man says, looking at him from below, his eyes big, like those of a cute puppy and... wait, is Nino hallucinating right now or does Sakurai really want him to _stay_?!

"Eh?"

Sakurai loosens the grip around Nino's wrist and brings his hand up to his neck instead, rubbing it slightly. "I mean... it's late, the last bus must have taken off already and I don't want you to get lost in the dark... You can sleep on the couch or you can have my bed, I'll just sleep in Satsuki's bed and tomorrow we have breakfast together and... I'm sorry, maybe that's a bad idea..."

Again, this cute, irresistible chuckle and Nino is done.

"Ah... no... if you don't mind, I can stay," he says, without further thinking.

Sakurai flashes him a joyful smile. "Really?"

Yeah, is this even real?! "Sure."

"I'm sorry, you must think, I'm pathetic, not wanting to be alone tonight...," the father says, leaning back again, still this enchanting smile on his lips.

Nino's knees give in and he can't help but take place on the couch, right next to Sakurai again. "Don't worry," he murmurs, thinking what else he can add. "Uhm... I guess, it doesn't happen often that your daughter spends a night away, right?"

A slight shake of the head. "Definitely not often..."

And they fall silent again. Awkwardly silent. Finally, Sakurai leans a bit forward, reaching to the tea pot and offers Nino another filling, who gladly accepts it, pushing his mug a little closer. When Sakurai points at the bottle rum again with a questioning smirk, Nino sighs, then shrugs again and Sakurai laces his tea again, strongly, but this time, Nino doesn't complain. He... might need it. They clink mugs, chuckling awkwardly.

"Do you still think you're a bad father?" the young teacher finally continues their conversation.

"Probably...," Sakurai replies after a short pause.

"I'd say, you're not," Nino states immediately, and he means it!

Sakurai smirks. Oh Gosh, he looks so gorgeous.

"You sound very convinced, Sensei. I surely made a lot of mistakes in the past and will probably make even more in the future. It's never easy to be a single father," he sighs and Nino wants to hug him here and now.

"Nevertheless you managed to bring up your girl so well," he says instead, holding back. "She's awesome. And from whom if not you would she have learned this?"

"I'm not as awesome as you may think I am," Sakurai says, a bit embarrassed, swaying his half empty mug with his hand.

"You do have all my respect, really," Nino goes full force. He wants to cheer the other up, no matter what, and what works better than sincere compliments? "I think, you're an awesome Dad."

"That's enough, Ninomiya-sensei, really... stop flattering me," the other man chuckles again, taking a sip from his tea then and Nino seriously wonders if the red blush on Sakurai's cheek comes from the alcohol or his compliment. Somehow, he hopes it's the latter.

"Does it make you feel a bit better?" Nino asks in a low voice, smiling and finally, Sakurai looks at him again.

"I'm not sure...," the man says, slowly.

"I...," Nino gulps. If the alcohol he drank this evening is waiting for the right moment to kick in, this would be it! "I... do have other strategies if you prefer something else..."

"Strategies?" Sakurai raises an eyebrow.

"To make you feel better," Nino adds.

"Tell me more," the other smirks.

Nino quickly averts his eyes. "I could try to... distract you."

He hears a soft chuckle. "And how exactly will that look like?"

"Remember, you said I...," it's now or never, Nino thinks, pulling all of his courage together to lift his eyes up again, to meet Sakurai's and he does, meeting them, drowning in them. "I owe you a kiss."

For a second, nothing happens. Nino quickly looks away. Damned. Was it too much? Was it too obvious, was it too... Nino doesn't know what else it could be, wishing that he could take back what he just said and even if it's just to make his ridiculously fast heartbeat slow down again. Then, finally, Sakurai shows mercy and rescues them from their awkward silence.

"Wow, so daring today, what happened to the shy teacher I know?" he chuckles.

Damned, it really was too much, Nino thinks. He has to find a way out of this or he might regret it until the end of his life, never being able to look into Sakurai's eyes again. "He went on holiday when you poured that rum into our tea...," the teacher chuckles nervously, trying to play it off as a joke. "You already know that I'm weak with alcohol... and that I become daring... ridiculous..."

But for some reason, Sakurai becomes earnest now, leaning a bit closer to Nino's side of the couch and searching to make contact with his eyes again. Maybe, he doesn't buy Nino's excuses, well, he is smart after all. However, he can't help but lock eyes with Sakurai again and he feels his heart beating like crazy in his throat.

"You know... you don't _have_ to...," Sakurai says, as if he's taking Nino's offer for real. Gosh, his face is so damned close right now. "I said it as a joke back then in the café."

"Let me tell you one thing," Nino replies after a short pause. Oh well... if Sakurai isn't buying his alcohol excuse by now, he has nothing to lose anymore, right? So, why not become a little more daring? "I don't understand jokes when I'm not drunk. And I am always a believer of the saying "good accounts make good friends", so I take my debts very seriously," Nino says, not backing off an inch from Sakurai. "But if you don't want…"

"Forget what I said," Sakurai suddenly says, his eyes flickering. "I was damned serious."

Nino's heart jumps, and as if this is the starting shot, he shuffles, crawls on top of Sakurai's lap and cups the man's face with both hands. His breath is hitching, his cheeks feel hot and his heartbeat must have reached a dangerous speed by now, but he doesn't care. This is his chance, and he must be extremely stupid, if he does not make use of it. He feels Sakurai's hands sneaking around his slim waist, as if the man wants to make sure that he doesn't escape from where he is at the moment, and it turns Nino on so much, that he finally can't hold back any longer.

"I hoped so…," he whispers.

He leans down, closing his eyes and brings their lips together, slightly at first, almost carefully, for a first quick peck of their lips, much too quick to satisfy his hunger and as it seems, Sakurai's too. The man reaches his head, searching for Nino's mouth and brushes their lips against each other one more time, connecting them with just this soft, warm, breathtaking brush, until Nino finally let's go of all of his doubts, all of his inhibitions and just let it happen. Following his instincts, his need, he starts moving his lips, slightly at first, then faster, more demanding, more hungry and kisses the man beneath him fiercely and passionately with all that he has until they both moan into their kiss, parting their hot wet mouths, just to bring them together shortly after, repeating, no, deepening what they just did and this moment between them is just one thing.

Perfect.

~ * ~

The next morning when Sho drinks his coffee he gives a call to Ohno to give his friend a full report on what happened yesterday (except the part on kissing with Ninomiya, this is probably a story for another time), after only sending him a short message that she's safe, last night. He also tells him that he needs to take the day off to go pick up his daughter from the airport, and to have a proper talk with her afterwards, and of course, Ohno agrees, assuring Sho that he will manage a day without him in the shop.

Ninomiya has already left Sho's place by that time. After all, school starts as usual, and the teacher thoughtfully planned to drop by his apartment first to take a quick shower and change clothes before heading to school. Sho assumes that it isn't considered as good etiquette for a teacher, to show up with the same clothes two days in a row since it implies that the young man has spent the night at someone else's place, spontaneously.

Yes, that's right. Ninomiya has spent the night at Sho's place, even if it still feels like a dream to the young father. They kissed, more than once and not just innocently, and in the end they even shared Sho's bed.

No no, nothing happened, Sho is a gentleman after all and his principles include no sex on the first date (and you can’t even count yesterday night as a date, to be precise). And so, the two men have just been laying there, Ninomiya, dressed in Sho's t-shirts and sweatpants, allowing him to cuddle him from behind as they shared one last kiss before falling asleep finally, exhausted from the exciting day. Sho's arms were still wrapped around Ninomiya's body when he opened his eyes in the morning and Ninomiya has returned to his shy and embarrassed self when he woke up, almost too cute for Sho to bear. So he teased the younger man and pecked his cheek as a good morning greeting. Ninomiya just blushed deeply and escaped from Sho's embrace quickly, looking at him, sheepishly, but he didn't say anything that would regress their progress, thankfully, and just got up to wash his face and change into his clothes.

Anyway, it has been fabulous and Sho cannot stop grinning like a fool (he can almost hear Ohno's voice, who will surely tease him about that when they next meet).

What the two men did last night, it wasn't a commitment. Not yet. Still, Sho hasn’t asked Ninomiya out, officially, but neither did Ninomiya and with that, their status is still undefined, even if... let's say there is a chance because Ninomiya at least didn't completely freak out on Sho in the morning, or blamed the alcohol for his doing or told him that everything they have done or not is a big mistake. And when Sho is least expecting it, the young teacher has pecked his cheeks for a good bye kiss, earning Sho's widest and happiest smile, before running away, highly embarrassed.

Soon, Sho swears to himself, soon he will ask Ninomiya out for a proper date, and ask him to become his boyfriend. Up to now, even if he has toyed with that thought before, he has been insecure, not sure what Ninomiya is thinking of the whole situation and he still hasn't talked to Satsuki about his dating plans. However, now after last night, after what happened with Ninomiya and after what he has been talking about with his daughter on the phone, the father knows, that it's time to put his cards on the table in front of both. He isn't willing to hide his intentions from Ninomiya any longer and he has to be honest with his daughter, if he wants her to be honest with him, that's as simple as it is.

When Satsuki comes back, Sho isn't angry at her. He runs towards his daughter as she finally exits at the arrival gate of the airport, and flings his open arms around her slim body, pressing her close tightly, until she almost cannot breathe anymore. He has to pull himself together not to cry in front of all the people who are staring at them already. To spare his daughter the embarrassment from the strangers' looks, he just continues pressing her head to his chest and ruffling her hair as he drags her away. Placing kisses on her temple and cheeks before he finally lets go of his daughter to allow her to get into his car, he tells her again and again how relieved he is to see her safe and during their drive back home he insists that Satsuki tells him every little detail about her piano test and that music school she's been talking about on the phone.

After giving her father a detailed report and returning home to find an already prepared meal, that Sho just needs to heat up to get it ready for them to enjoy, the girl voices her tiredness and asks to go to bed for a few hours. As much as Sho can understand the tiredness of his daughter, he wants to clear things up first. In the last few hours, he has hid his nervousness underneath his relief for too long. He needs to clarify this with his daughter, all and for once. At least, he wants to talk about the thing with Keiko for a last time, before Satsuki heads to bed, everything else can wait.

"Young Lady, even if I said, I'm not mad at you, we still have to talk about all this," the father says in a slightly strict voice while he and his daughter clean the table, bringing the dishes back to the kitchen.

"Oh Dad... do we really have to?" the girl whines. "I'm really tired..."

But her father is stubborn. "I want you to think about why I am not amused about this whole activity."

The girl yawns, tiredly, as she puts her plate into the sink. "I know it already, because Mom didn't ask you for permission and I didn't either and I only called you when everything was over..."

"Exactly," her father nods.

"But didn't you say you wish that she would be involved more in my education?" the girl then asks, challenging. "Didn't you want her to take more care of me?"

"I said so but that doesn't mean she can take you and bring you to Europe just like this when she feels like it – without telling me!" Sho looks at his daughter, strictly. He has told Keiko already over the phone last night when the woman finally had the nerves to call him (and interrupted his kissing session with Ninomiya), but it's important that Satsuki is aware of the whole complexity of the situation too. "After all, _I_ am your parent, _I_ am your official guardian and as long as you're underage, I do have the _right_ and obligation to know where my daughter is, with whom and why and even to refuse it if I think that something isn't good for you."

"You said, you wouldn't have refused it!" Satsuki replies, pouting, and of course picking up exactly that part that isn't the most important right now.

"I wouldn't have, no, but I would have talked about the pros and cons and the consequences of your doing before sending you to a foreign country and let you take some test there without proper preparation," her father points out.

She must know that he's right, but still, as stubborn as the father is, the daughter is just as stubborn and so Satsuki is not able to let the subject go, even if her next argument is something that Sho hasn't expected at all. "Aren't you happy that you at least for once had an evening just for yourself?"

"What?" he asks, surprised. "I never said I want that and this is not the topic right now!"

"Maybe not, but now that I mentioned it," the teenage girl keeps on. "Dad… I know you're tired, from all the work, from not having time for yourself… I thought it would be OK to go with her and to… leave you some space..."

OK, _now_ Sho gets the hint.

"Did your mother put that bug into your head?" he asks, critically arching an eyebrow. When the girl doesn't answer and just averts his eyes, Sho sighs. He reaches his hand out to his daughter's, taking it and lovingly brushes a thumb over the back of her hand. "Satsuki, listen. If I _ever_ said something that makes you think that I wouldn't want to have you here with me, then let me tell you it's not true," he starts in a soft voice. "If I told your mother she should take more care of you it's not because you are a burden to me, you never have been, but it's because I think that you deserve not only my, but also your mother's love. You get me?"

Sho lifts his other hand, putting it under his daughter's chin and slightly pushing it up, making her teary eyes look at him.

"Daddy...," she whispers, a small sob leaving her lips.

"Listen, Satsuki," Sho tells her, pulling his precious daughter into a tight hug. "I'm your dad, I love you with all my heart and I only want what's best for you, you know that, right?"

Satsuki sniffs, while nodding against her father's chest, her small hands wrapped around his back and buried into the soft fabric of his shirt. "I know," she whispers.

"Good," Sho smiles, patting her head, caring. "And you understood what I said, didn't you? I never intended to push you into your mother's arms if you don't want to be with her."

"Ok…," the young girl finally lifts her tear smeared face again. "Dad? It's not that I don't want to be with you. I _want_ to be with you!"

"OK, I'm relieved then," Sho presses his daughter close again, happily. "Now go to bed and sleep. I'll wake you up for dinner later, OK?"

The teenager nods, gratefully, wiping away a few last tears before she places a kiss on his cheeks and leaves for her room.

Smiling happily, Sho dedicates himself to cleaning the dishes and start preparing for dinner already. He contentedly hums a song while finishing his preparations and putting the already cut vegetables and meat for Satsuki's favourite curry into the fringe. Then, he takes his phone and goes into the living room, dropping on the couch – the couch on which he and Ninomiya kissed yesterday, he thinks, stupidly grinning – to check his mails.

He doesn't know what he's expecting, after all, they didn't make any promises or anything, so he isn't surprised, even if a little disappointed maybe, to notice that Ninomiya did not sent him a message. Probably, Sho thought that the teacher will want to talk about what happened last night, since they have not talked about it at all yet. For some reason, Sho expected the other to want to clarify things, maybe sooner rather than later, to avoid further confusion, but nothing from the teacher's side. Maybe, he's too busy at work, Sho thinks, checking the time and assuming that Ninomiya may still have classes. However, it cannot hurt to make the first step and send the young man a message, he thinks, starting to type on his phone... but after hesitating for a while, and saving it in his drafts for the moment.

As promised, the man wakes up his daughter for dinner, and when she enters the kitchen, a big smile brightens her face at the sight of her favourite meal getting served on two plates that her father brings to the dining room while asking Satsuki to take their glasses and the bottle of water with her. Together, they sit down and start to enjoy the meal, the girl murmuring something about what did she do to deserve her favourite food and her father cheesily answering that she's just an amazing daughter and that is enough to justify everything.

"Ah, before I forget it," Sho says in between two bites of curry. "You should apologize to Ninomiya-sensei, by the way."

"Eh?" Satsuki looks at him, wondering.

"He too, was extremely worried about you and helped me search for you yesterday," her father explains.

"Oh, did he? How nice of him...," the girl replies.

"And thank him properly," Sho continues. "He said, he will handle your absence at school with the headmaster and promised that you won't get into trouble."

The girl lets out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God..."

They continue eating without talking for a while, the silence testifying to the deliciousness of the meal, until Satsuki drops her spoon and looks at her father. When Sho notices her stare and gives her a questioning look, the teenage girl clears her throat.

"Dad?"

"What is it, Darling?"

"Do you like Ninomiya-sensei?"

Sho almost chokes on his bite and quickly reaches for his glass of water to take a sip. "Well...," he says. He definitely didn't expect that question from his daughter! Tilting his head, not knowing yet if this is really heading to the direction he thinks it is, he replies. "He's a nice man and a good teacher, isn't he?"

His daughter gives him a critical stare. "I know. But you know that's not what I mean..."

"I thought so," Sho chuckles, offering his daughter a crooked smile.

"So, do you like him?" the girl asks excitedly, leaning a bit over the table. "I mean... _that_ way?"

"… Possibly, I do…," her father says after searching for the right words for a while. Even if he has thought about how to hold this conversation with his daughter, in the end, it always turns out differently, right? "But there's no one I like more than you, Dear," he adds, parent-like.

"Dad, I'm grown up," Satsuki rolls her eyes. "I _know_ that the feelings you have towards me are different from the feelings you may have towards Ninomiya-sensei," she says, nodding. Of course she knows, she's Sho's smart girl, after all. Even if he really didn't expect her to know _that_ much already, admittedly. "I think, you're in love with him."

"What makes you think so?" interested, Sho continues playing the game. Maybe, this conversation would become easier and more in his favour, as he originally thought.

Satsuki grins at him. "He makes you smile so much when you're together."

"He's a funny guy," Sho offers as an excuse. "Involuntarily funny, though…," he cannot held back an amused laughter.

"Though, I think, it's more a loving smile on your face. Not an amused one," his daughter dares to point out the small but deciding detail.

Sho smirks, defeated. "I'm impressed over your observation skills, young Lady."

Satsuki shrugs. "It's just too obvious, you see?"

"Really?"

"Did you tell him that you like him?" the girl asks.

Sho feels his cheeks blush. "Well... not directly...," he replies, knowingly keeping silent about their kiss, which might have been more or less a confession after all, even if not an official one. Yet.

"If you are in love with him, you should tell him," his daughter concludes.

Sho tilts his head slightly. "I don't know about that… Don't you think it will be strange?"

Satsuki arches an eyebrow. "What?"

"If I like him that way and will start dating him?" he asks.

"Why should it be strange?" the teenage girl frowns.

"I'm a man. He's a man," Sho points out the obvious. "More than that, he's your teacher."

Another shrug and as if the topic is resolved for Satsuki, the young girl picks up her spoon again, to continue eating. "And? I don't care."

OK, Sho definitely didn't expect this to be that easy, even if it makes his heart jump in joy. Still, he has to confirm it properly. "But…"

"Do you think I'm blind?" his daughter asks, slightly huffy. "I know when I see someone in love, I'm at that age already where I can understand such things, you know?"

"I'm not sure, if I want to hear that from my daughter right now," Sho chuckles silently. "Ah... And you really don't find it strange?"

The girl sighs. "Dad, really, I don't care if you like a woman or a man, and if you like Ninomiya-sensei, that's totally fine for me. It just happens that he's my teacher and I don't find it embarrassing or anything if you want to date him. He's really nice, he makes you happy, right? Further, I think he is in love with you too."

"What?" Well... probably, Ninomiya _liked_ him to some extent, or he wouldn't have kissed him – because Sho refused to believe that it was only the alcohol driving the younger man to such an action -, but talking about _love_ , wasn't it too early? They still haven’t defined their status...

"Now look who's suddenly interested," his daughter remarks with a teasing smirk. Damned, Sho never intended to pass his teasing personality to his daughter, but obviously, it can't be helped.

"I'm not –"

"Really, stop being so childish, Dad," the girl scolds her father, laughing. "Shall _I_ ask him out for you?"

"Don't you dare, young Lady," Sho replies, smirking at her. "It's something I can do very well on my own. I just... wanted to confirm if it's OK for you, after all, if he accepts, we may go out for dates once in a while... and you may have to spend some evenings alone at home."

"I think, I can live with that," Satsuki says, smiling, and Sho can already see her on his place on the couch, holding his TV remote control and zapping through the countless programs of her liking, leaning back, relaxing with some snacks on her lap and enjoying the absence of her father. "I told you, I've grown up, Dad! I enjoy spending my time together with you, but you don't have to watch me 24/7. I can stay an evening alone or I can go to Satomi-chan and the boys if that makes you feel better, when you're on a date. It's fine, really."

"I'm happy to see that you're so understanding, Satsuki," Sho finally says, smiling at his daughter.

The young girl smiles back before she averts her father's eyes. "You sacrificed so much of your time for me already, for once I want you to have some fun too. If Ninomiya-sensei is the one who makes you smile so much, you should ask him out for a date."

"And what if it doesn't work out?" Sho asks, wanting to cover all possibilities.

"I'm sure, he won't reject you! He's a bit shy, but I'm convinced, he likes you and I'm sure you two fit well together. It _will_ work out."

His daughter's certainty makes Sho beam and this is the last push that the father needs to make his decision. So he will do it. He will ask Ninomiya out and hope that his daughter is right and the teacher won't refuse him.

"When did you grow up so much?" Sho asks, resuming the meal.

"I just had a good example, I guess," his daughter smiles at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

~ * ~

Nino's day feels like one huge daydream, starting from the moment he opens his eyes. Still, he feels the strong arms of Sakurai wrapped around his body and he almost freaks out when he remembers what happened last night after all the tumult with Satsuki's disappearance. He remembers that he drank alcohol again – even if it was just a lace in his tea but he has sworn to himself to never ever touch alcohol again and nevertheless...

The young man quickly checks himself and sighs in relief. At least, he is wearing clothes this time! He relaxes immediately, as he finally remembers that nothing happened between him and the young father, well, at least not more than their kisses – hot kisses – and after hesitating for a few seconds, he tries to slightly turn in the man's embrace. He's just too curious, giving in to the urge of wanting to look at his handsome face, and probably die from his racing heart.

 _Crap, he's awake_ , Nino realises when he finally turns and finds Sakurai smiling at him, his eyes still a bit puffy from sleep, but he looks so damned cute, that the young teacher almost cannot handle it. His body stiffens, he feels his cheeks blushing and quickly averts his eyes, turning his face to look up to the ceiling. The spot on which Sakurai's hand is still touching his body, feels like it's burning. Then, he hears a soft chuckle right next to his ear, sending a pleasant shiver over his whole body.

"Don't worry, Sensei, I did nothing to you," Sakurai whispers, leaning a bit closer, before he places a small kiss on Nino's burning cheeks and adds another hot whisper. "At least, nothing you didn't want me to do..."

Immediately, the teacher sits up, his face feeling like it has been badly sunburnt, and his hand pressed against the spot that Sakurai just kissed a second ago. Nino's heart is racing dangerously, and he doesn't know what to say, so his lips just part like those of a numb fish underwater and close just as stupidly again.

Sakurai chuckles adorably as he sits up too – by the way, _he isn't wearing a shirt_ , probably never, like those guys who feel comfortable and proud about their own body and don't mind seeing themselves half naked in the mirror every morning -, and smirks at the young man. If Nino wouldn't be so damned embarrassed at the moment, he would probably drool over that handsome man's chest or his incredibly hot smirk, he isn't even able to decide.

"I was joking. Really, nothing happened."

"I know!" Nino yells, irritably and finally jumps up, grabbing his yesterday’s clothes that are neatly arranged on top of a chair next to the bed and runs off to the bathroom to splash some cold water onto his face and get changed.

Just a few minutes later, he's ready to leave, rejecting the kind offer of Sakurai to stay for breakfast, murmuring something about having to go home shower and change clothes before heading to school. Another minute later, Sakurai brings him to the front door and bids him good bye, wishing him a nice day. It's almost like a couple parting in the morning, Nino thinks and Sakurai is so gorgeous, he can't even reply properly, and instead, he stretches his small body a little bit and pecks Sakurai's cheek in return. The man looks at him, stunned, but not displeased and his lips curl up into a tiny smile, but Nino is done for now and just storms off, before the embarrassment kills him.

Soon after the planned shower and changing of clothes, the teacher finds himself back at school, not even completely sure how he got there, blaming the memories that have played through his head over and over again for his absent mind. He only reacts when Jun enters the teacher room and approaches his friend to greet him, ending up adjusting Nino's necktie that he obviously didn't tie properly. Oh well, he had different, more important things on his mind, definitely.

It's hard for Nino to concentrate on his classes. All the time, his thoughts drift off to Sakurai, to last night, to their kisses and to how they ended up cuddling in the young father's bed. First he thinks he's just confused over the whole thing, he never planned to approach the young father like _this_ and yes, he partly does blame the alcohol for making him act the way he did last night, but this _panic_ he's experiencing is completely different from the horror he felt that morning when he _thought_ that he and Sakurai had a drunken one-night stand. This time, it's not even real panic that invades his mind, it's more like... a pleasant excitement. A very huge excitement and yeah, it's still a bit scary, but it's not only scary, it's... kind of pleasant too, Nino finishes the circle of thoughts in his brain. It makes his heart beat faster, and it makes Nino wish he could be right back there again – in Sakurai's arms, and continue kissing him.

Nino breaks the chalk that he's clamping too hard with his nervous fingers, and lets his head bang against the blackboard, startling his students, when he realizes that he has no idea, if he will ever have the chance to be that intimate with Sakurai again. After all... even if it was a nice evening, he was more or less only comforting the man, wasn't he? Now that Satsuki will be back and everything will be fine again, and since he and Sakurai didn't talk about the situation between them at all, he has no idea how to proceed, if he is even allowed to proceed and how he should deal with all this from now. Did those kisses even mean something to Sakurai or was he just happy to be distracted from his sorrows and not left alone during hard times? It's not like he _used_ Nino, after all, it has been Nino who pushed himself on Sakurai – he still can't believe that he is brave enough for this – but a kiss isn't a commitment. Not even sex has to be a commitment if the parties don't agree. However, will Nino and Sakurai agree or disagree on a commitment, of which ever kind it could be, Nino doesn't know.

During lunch, Jun tries to get out from Nino about what happened, it must be written on his face _that_ something happened, but Nino refuses to include the other man into this _thing_ , if he doesn't even understand it by himself for now. Maybe, he has no other choice than facing Sakurai again and asking him clearly about this. Yes, this is probably the best solution, but what if the other man doesn't react like Nino hopes and things don't turn out as he dreams? How does he even _want_ them to turn out, the teacher wonders, does he really want them to start dating?

 _Yes_ , the little voice in Nino's head says. _YES!_

So probably, he should talk to Sakurai. Ask him for his opinion, see if there's maybe just a tiny little chance that there can be something serious between them despite their strange start, despite Nino being an idiot, despite Sakurai being the father of one of Nino's students. However, when Nino takes his cell phone in his hand, his throat feels like it's getting cut, so calling isn't really an option, and when he tries to type a message, his mind goes completely blank and he gives up, sighing, after staring at the blank mail window for several minutes.

He slips his cell phone back into his pocket, and decides to maybe give it another try after school, when he's at home and his brain may probably be a bit more helpful. So far, Sakurai did not send a message to him either, not that Nino is expecting it, since the father is surely busy with picking up his daughter from the airport and talking to her. At least, he hopes that that is the reason and not the possibility that Sakurai does not want to talk to him about what happened. It would be devastating.

After Nino arrived at home, his hands heavy with bags filled with groceries and he has stored everything away properly, he finally has no reason to avoid checking his phone any longer. He knows he is a coward and he knows that he may be overthinking, like what he often tends to do, he has to admit that he's a little scared. Scared, that Sakurai did _not_ send him a message, which probably means, he's not interested in talking to him, but also scared, Sakurai _did_ send him a message, telling him that he is not interested in talking to him. The slight sparkle of confidence Nino has built up in the Sakurai-matter earlier in the afternoon, has completely vanished again and he remembers once again the dark sides of being in love – this fucking fear of disappointment and rejection.

To his surprise – and Nino is still not sure if it's a good or bad one – the teacher finds out that Sakurai _indeed_ sent him a message and his heart sinks into his boots. He stares at his phone for some seconds, swallows and opens the message.

_"Ninomiya-sensei, thank you very much again for your help and company yesterday. Satsuki arrived back home safely and will return to school tomorrow. If you don't mind, I suggest that we should talk about our situation, to clarify things between us. Maybe we can meet in the café from that day. Please let me know when it's convenient for you. Have a nice evening, Sakurai Sho"_

Nino reads the message again, carefully, nervously. _Thank you for your help and company… I suggest that we talk about our situation to clarify things... Have a nice evening._

Well, the message basically contains what Nino expects in a message by Sakurai, just that it sounds so... neutral. He reads it again and again, trying to read a hint about Sakurai's feelings behind the message. Like this, Nino can interpret _everything_ through it, from _"It has been nice but we should agree on not doing something like that again"_ to _"I want to meet you again and kiss you"_ but with this neutral tone, it's impossible for Nino to figure out Sakurai's real intention and it drives him crazy. Is he just too polite to dump him via mail and prefers doing it in person? Or is he just teasing him again, writing this message in such a style on purpose to confuse Nino? Or is Nino just overthinking?!

A quick, desperate call to his best friend doesn't turn out very helpful either, Nino finds out obviously, since Aiba knows even less about Sakurai than him, so why would he be able to interpret the man's message? However, Aiba gives him the advice of fixing a meeting as soon as possible so that they can have that talk – whatever it might be – behind them and, yeah, to say it with Sakurai's words, _clarify things between them_.

Following his friend's advice, Nino texts Sakurai back, too, as neutral as possible, and suggests to meet tomorrow after school, if the time is agreeable for the young father. It just takes Sakurai 3 minutes to reply.

_"It works. I'll be there. :)"_

Nino hopes that the smiley at the end of the message is a good sign.

~ * ~

The next day, Nino cannot wait to finish classes and nervously rushes to the café near school as soon as possible. Sitting there with a fast beating heart, sipping at his tea while waiting for the other man, he feels like he's experiencing a deja-vu when Sakurai finally enters the shop – not a minute too late, just that Nino is too early – and approaches him with his usual friendly smile.

Nino almost drops his mug from the nervousness but saves the situation and then he stands up, bowing a bit awkwardly in front of Sakurai, causing the other to chuckle amused. Nino blushes.

"You're so formal," Sakurai notes when they both sit down and the man quickly places his order with the waitress. Nino doesn't reply. Sakurai smirks, there it is again, the teasing. "Are you nervous?"

Nino reaches for his tea, takes a sip and puts down his mug again. "You wanted to talk?" he asks, trying to sound nonchalantly, as if he has no idea about what the other can possibly want to talk about.

"I wanted to thank you again for your help," Sakurai says and Nino looks at him, surprised. "Satsuki also told me she really didn't get into trouble at school, thanks to your efforts. We're very grateful."

"Oh, that," Nino replies, almost disappointedly. Is _this_ what the other wanted to talk about? What about _clarifying things_ between them? "It is nothing, really," the teacher adds. "I'm just happy, your daughter is back safely. I assume, you two had the chance to talk things out properly?"

Sakurai smiles. "Indeed. We talked about a lot of things...," the man gets interrupted when his order arrives at their table, thanks the waitress and then looks at Nino again, who gulps. "I also talked to her about you. About you and me, to be exact..."

 _Oh Gosh_ , Nino thinks, did they talk about the _kissing_?! And did they come to the conclusion that it's completely inappropriate for Satsuki's teacher to kiss her father?

"Just to make one thing clear," Nino suddenly interrupts Sakurai, surprised by himself, but he definitely wants to say something, before it's too late. "I do not plan to apologize for what happened that evening and I also don't blame the alcohol for my behaviour – well, OK, it made me daring, I admit – but, I _wanted_ to do it. I wanted it and... if it's possible... I'd like to do it again... uhm... if you want... too..."

Nino blushes, deeply red. And then, contrary to Nino's expectations, Sakurai chuckles softly, flashing him a gorgeous smile and Nino's heart skips a beat when the man slowly reaches out his hand, placing it on top of Nino's and squeezes it slightly. Disbelieving, the teacher stares at their connected hands, gaping, before he looks right back into Sakurai's face. What does this mean?!

Another beaming smile and Nino is almost so blinded that he isn't able to fully grasp Sakurai's next words. "Please, go out with me."

"Eh?" Nino must be dreaming.

"Please, go out with me," Sakurai repeats, determined and this time, Nino hears each word very clearly. Then, the man becomes a bit more sheepish, which makes him just more adorable, though, according to Nino's opinion. "I mean, you don't have to become my boyfriend right away, we still don't know each other that well but... I want you to consider it. I want to date you."

Still, the young teacher can't believe it, can't believe his luck. "Are you serious?" he asks, almost in a whisper.

"Yes," the man in front of him nods. "Do you think it's a bad idea? As I said, I talked to my daughter and she says, she's fine with it," Sakurai continues, his voice sounding a bit less confident. "Of course, if you feel uncomfortable with it because it's... I don't know, against school rules or if you just don't like me, I understand..."

Screw school rules, Nino thinks, and _of course_ he likes Sakurai and _of course_ he wants to date him, thank you very much!

"OK," is everything the teacher manages to voice, his face must be as red as ketchup now.

"What?" Sakurai looks at him, a bit surprised.

"I said OK," Nino repeats, locking eyes with the other man despite his embarrassment.

The other breaks into a smile again and clenches Nino's hand a bit more. "Really?"

"Don't make me say it again," the teacher murmurs, lifting his free hand and trying to hide behind it.

"OK, great!" Sakurai smiles.

Half hidden behind his hand, Nino smiles too, not being able to hold back his happiness anymore.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Their first date is amazing. Unconventional, surprisingly, but definitely amazing. It's not the typical first date, going out to watch a movie together or to the amusement park or a fancy dinner, but something that Nino definitely doesn't expect at all.

When Sakurai – who asked Nino to call him _Sho_ to make things a bit less formal-, as the gentleman he is, picks the young teacher up next Saturday afternoon, to _kidnap_ him for their first date, Nino has no idea what the other is planning. Sho has asked in advance if it's fine for the young man, if he picks the location for their date and of course, Nino agreed. Admittedly, not only because he's super curious about what the other man may come up with, but also because he himself thinks that he sucks with dates.

To be honest, dates have never been his forte, not with Jun, and not with his former boyfriends either. Sure, watching a movie in the cinema or eating out is always nice, but it's not really Nino's dream date, so to say. For him, spending quality time together with his partner sounds much more interesting. Sharing a common hobby or interest and enjoying it together, even if it's just sitting at home and talking about music the whole afternoon, or going out to experience new things together, these sound more interesting to him, somehow. But Jun has never been much interested in music, so Nino hasn't even dared to invite his ex-boyfriend to a classical piano concert, or for a musical DVD session at home or anything similar.

And now, with Sakurai, Nino doesn't know what will work and what will not. Everything's new. He doesn't know the man too well yet, and all he knows is that he's super friendly – when he's not teasing him, obviously -, open-minded and a great father. And that he's in love with Sakurai. But what kind of hobbies he has (even if any, after all, he seems to spend all his time with working or together with his beloved daughter), what kind of music he likes or what kind of dates he might enjoy, Nino still doesn't know but he's eager to find out more.

They drive with Sakurai's car (one he and Ohno share for work to safe expenses), out of the city, and Nino still has no idea where the other is taking him. He tries to get some information by asking questions, but nothing helps, Sakurai is stubbornly quiet about his destination and even if he has dropped a hint, Nino just doesn't get it and so he gives up and they talk about other things.

Talking to Sakurai turns out to be surprisingly easy, Nino thinks. First, as expected, he was so nervous that he probably was not able to voice a full meaningful sentence in front of his date at all. But soon, they find out that they have a lot of things in common and that they seem to be able to talk about everything and anything. Even if their opinions differ on some things, they can build up an interesting discussion, more than a dead-end conversation, and share their different points of view, without bringing the other's opinion down. It's great, really, it's just great and for some reason, Nino feels like he is dating an _adult_ for the first time in his life. This way of talking to each other shows the mutual respect towards the other person, it shows interesting different views in understandable ways and still, they don't force their way of thinking onto each other – or probably it's just similar enough to harmonize. Nino wonders, if this perfection can be even real, he has never experienced it before, and it makes Sakurai even more interesting and more desirable than he already is.

"What... what is this?" Nino wonders when they finally reach their destination.

Sakurai has parked in front of a huge, European styled mansion, surrounded by nature, and apparently, they are not the only visitors there. All of them are dressed nicely, the women in chic dresses or kimono, the men in fine tuxedos and suits. At least, now Nino knows why Sakurai asked him to wear a suit, however, even with his dark blue standard suit and one of his usual neckties that he wears at school, Nino still feels a bit underdressed. When Sakurai senses the teacher's insecurity, he straightens the collar of Nino's white shirt to get rid of some crinkles and gives him a thumbs up with a big smile to affirm him that he looks great. They follow some of the other guests inside of the mansion, and Nino cannot believe they are in such a prestigious location for their first date, wondering if he's not completely out of place here. The floor is made from marble, the walls decorated with impressive paintings from Western artists and there are big flower vases with beautiful arrangements everywhere. Is this a fancy party? A private museum? Did Nino miss something and Sakurai is secretly the prince of a wealthy little kingdom?

"It's an auction for antique furniture," Sakurai finally says, grinning, as he points at a sign placed in front of a large saloon where the visitors are going, one after another, after receiving a glass of champagne or orange juice at the entrance.

Since he's the driver, and – as Nino already knows – a very responsible man, Sakurai chooses the orange juice and Nino does the same before the two men clink glasses. When they enter the saloon, and stride forward to find two seats in the third row from the front, the teacher is still a little confused.

"An auction?" he arches an eyebrow.

"In fact... it's my job to come to such auctions from time to time and to bid for some things that I can display and sell in mine and Satoshi's store," Sakurai explains and the cloud of question lifts from Nino's eyes. "To be honest, it's one of my favourite parts of my job. The atmosphere, the people, the antiques... it's something magical in the air here, somehow, and I want to share it with you."

Nino chuckles.

"What, don't you like the idea?" Sakurai blushes nicely. "Or is it because I am actually _working_ during our date? You must excuse me, I'm not such a workaholic, and I just... really thought that it would be interesting... sorry, is it a bad idea?"

After taking another sip of his orange juice, Nino smirks at Sakurai. "Is this really because you're an antiques seller or do you just secretly like to pretend you're rich and want to decorate your future house with some fancy stuff?"

Sakurai blushes even a bit more, smiling sheepishly. "You find it stupid, don't you?"

Nino smiles. "Not at all!"

"Really?"

"Really. Because, you're showing something to me that you really like, right?" the teacher concludes. "It means, you show me something about your personality and I really appreciate it. Secretly wannabe rich boy!"

Sakurai hits Nino's shoulder, playfully. "I told you, it's because of my job!"

"Well," Nino shrugs, and flashes his date another grin. "Maybe _I_ want to pretend to be a wealthy prince who's searching for inventory for our castle."

Amused, Sakurai chuckles before he decides to play along. "I'll do my best then, to give you some useful advice, your Majesty."

~ *~

Sakurai's good night kiss at the end of their first date is more innocent than their last kiss(es), Nino notices. But that's totally fine. With their connected hands, the two men are standing in Nino's entrance area in half-darkness, as Sho is dropping him off at home and guiding him upstairs after their little excursion.

Of course, Nino offers Sakurai to come inside for a cup of coffee, but Sakurai just smirks and says, "Thanks, but not today."

Nino interprets it as a code for _"Let's take it slow"_. He doesn't mind, he's willing to give him and Sakurai all the time they need to develop a wonderful relationship between them. In fact, he too prefers not to rush things, even if he is not be able to guarantee _not_ to jump the other if he has decided to come in tonight. Maybe, Sakurai knows it. Or feels the same about Nino. Hopefully, Nino thinks, slightly embarrassed at his growing desire.

When Nino smiles at his date and slightly parts his lips to thank him for the wonderful day and wish him a good night, Sakurai leans forward, cupping the teacher's face with his free hand and captures his lips with his. It's not a stormy kiss, it's a very soft kiss, one in which Nino can feel all the affection the other must feel for him and it makes him feel not less desired but... well... loved. It makes his heart speed up dangerously. It's like there's a promise lingering underneath the innocence of this kiss, a promise for more, soon. He only dares kissing back just as softly as Sakurai does, and for a moment it feels like the world around them stops turning and Nino's heart is the only thing that keeps on running and running.

They part lips again, slowly, their hands still connected, fingers intertwined, pressing each other slightly, and the world continues spinning, maybe a bit too fast for Nino since he feels dizzy and has dangerously weak knees. He takes a deep breath to calm down his racing heartbeat and slowly opens his eyes again, looking right into Sakurai's. The man looks at him, lovingly, and brushes his hand over Nino's cheek for a last time before he retreats, smiling at him happily.

"Thanks for accompanying me today. I had a lot of fun, _your Majesty_ ," Sakurai says with a smirk.

"Me too," Nino replies, blushing, and making a mental note that he definitely will try to come back to this _nickname_ in a future stadium of their relationship.

He never thought that an auction for antique furniture could be so interesting. Well, maybe, the most interesting thing has been Sakurai and his passion for the event, his shining eyes when he spotted an object he likes and wants to win for his shop, his information and little trivia he whispered into Nino's ear during the event. And the tickling pleasant feeling of his breath hitting the side of Nino's neck in this process. Sakurai was like an open book, and Nino has learned a lot about the man, his passion for his job and his ideals today. Yes, it has been a very unconventional first date, but it has been the most interesting first date, Nino has ever experienced.

"Next time, I would like you to be the one to choose the location for our date," Sakurai smiles widely. "You can choose whatever you like, something you _really_ like and I promise, whatever it will be, I'll enjoy it together with you."

Nino cannot help but smile in return, his heart jumping in his chest. "I will think of something," he promises.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Again, Sakurai closes the distance between them, for a last, featherlike touch of their lips and Nino has to pull himself together not to sigh into their kiss. Then, Sakurai lets go off his hand. "Good Night, Kazunari."

The door shuts and Sakurai is gone, but still, a pleasant shiver runs through Nino's body and he's convinced, he must be blushing like a little school girl right now, with his crush, no, his _date_ , calling him by his given name. He cannot help but giggle, bringing his hands up to cup his hot cheeks and when he reaches the living room, he grabs the first pillow he can get between his fingers and sits down on the couch, hugging it close to his chest and burying his face in the soft fabric. It's been so long since someone called him by his given name. Even people close to him rather address him with his nickname, Nino, and nobody, besides his family, addresses him with his given name. It's something special, it feels so… intimate. It just makes him so freaking happy!

Nino can barely sleep that night, his mind either still in memory of his perfect first date with Sakurai or browsing his head for an idea for their next date. He remembers Sakurai's words. It shall be something Nino truly likes, right? Surprisingly, it doesn't take Nino that long before he finds an idea.

Immediately, Nino reaches for his cellphone that he placed on his bedside table, and sends a short message to the other man. Just one question, nothing more.

_"Just to confirm, you do like piano music, don't you?"_

Sakurai's reply follows promptly, to Nino's surprise, as he thought the other might be asleep already.

_"Of course, I do like piano music. I love it! I'm the father of an upcoming talent and the boyfriend of an adorable pianist/piano teacher, after all. ;)"_

Nino can't help but beam happily when he reads the word "boyfriend". He wasn't sure yet if it's too early to call them _boyfriends_ but no, if Sakurai thinks it's not too early, then it's not. Smiling, Nino types an answer, before he puts his cellphone away and is finally able to fall asleep, sliding into wonderful dreams.

~ * ~

_"Then, I think your boyfriend has an idea for our next date. Good Night!"_

Sho reads Ninomiya's message with a broad smile on his face, as he lies on his bed, still too excited to fall asleep. He presses his cellphone to his chest, happily. Today has been wonderful. He has been a bit nervous, insecure if Ninomiya would like his idea of a "date" – after all, it feels like ages since Sho last dated someone and he wanted it to be something special, not just the typical cinema visit and eating out in a fancy restaurant - and thankfully, it worked out great. They had so much fun today, during the car ride, during the auction, or at the family restaurant where they stopped for dinner on their way home when they got hungry.

They got to know each other so much better, and the more they talk to each other, the more time they spend together, the more Sho wants Ninomiya to not only be his "date", but his "boyfriend", officially. And now, reading his mail, it seems, Ninomiya accepts the "boyfriend-proposal", as Sho secretly calls his daring move in his previous message. Now, everything's perfect.

On the next weekend, for their second date (they didn't count their meetings at Sho and Ohno's shop where Ninomiya and Satsuki continue their piano practice like before the girl's birthday), it's Ninomiya's turn to pick up Sho. The teacher doesn't have a car, so he takes the bus, and apologizes to Sho that they will have to travel by bus to their date's destination too, but Sho doesn't mind at all. It's already getting dark and the rushing by city's scenery looks somewhat calming from inside the bus. However, even if Ninomiya doesn't want to tell Sho where they are going, when the man figures the direction of the bus they are riding, he has a tiny suspicion where they will be heading to.

Sho's suspicion gets confirmed when the two men get off the bus at a very familiar station, not far away from… school. However, the confirmation of his suspicion does not mean, that he's less surprised. When the man gives his partner a questioning look, Ninomiya just smirks and pulls out his keys from his pockets to unlock the school's gates.

"I got special permission to work at school this weekend," Ninomiya explains, a bit nervously. "Well, I do not plan to _work_ since it might bore you... Anyway, please keep it a secret that I brought someone from outside here, parents usually are not allowed to enter – well, except when teachers call them here or there's a school festival or something…"

"My lips are sealed," Sho promises, nodding his head to underline his statement.

"Now, quick, before someone spots us," the teacher says, looking right and left in a hurry,to check if anybody watches them, and the two enter the school grounds.

Sho cannot deny that it feels somehow exciting and also extremely nostalgic to walk over the schoolyard, spotting all the different places, and to sneak through the corridors of the school building. Sho feels like being thrown back to his school years, just, knowing that right now he's not actually allowed to be here, makes it quite more adventurous. Ninomiya gives him a quick tour, showing him among others Satsuki's classroom and her desk. He even lets him take a look inside the teacher's room (showing him _his_ desk) and Sho finds it very exciting to see his boyfriend's working place that close. Soon after, they enter the music room of the school's building, seemingly Ninomiya's real destination.

Seeing Sho's surprised look, Ninomiya immediately shows him the broad bench standing right behind a grand piano, asking him to take a seat and Sho – his look not less questioning – follows the instructions, sliding to the left when Ninomiya sits down beside him. Still kind of nervous, the young teacher looks at Sho before averting his eyes again, letting them fall on the piano's keyboard.

"Maybe this sounds a bit cocky now, but I thought, I can play something for you… if you want," Ninomiya says in a low voice. "Something else than the piece Satsuki and I am practising recently. Hearing the same thing over and over can be a bit boring, right?"

"I'd love to hear something else from you, of course," Sho admits, smiling brightly. "To be honest, I always wished you would play something for me... for me, only." Ninomiya blushes nicely at Sho's words and Sho has to pull himself together in order not to spring a kiss on the adorable teacher. Instead, he clears his throat. "What will you play for me?"

"What do you want to hear?" Ninomiya asks shyly.

"I want to hear your favourite pieces," Sho smiles at him. After all, today it's his turn to learn something more personal about the other man, right?

"OK... then I'll start with one of the earliest pieces that I have learned when I was a child. It's simple, but still one of my favourites," Ninomyia replies and starts stretching his fingers a little, before he tilts his head and relaxes his shoulders.

Sho can see the young man's transformation – just like the first time he saw him playing in his shop – from the slightly nervous teacher into the hidden pianist and again, he's just fascinated about how quickly Ninomiya is able to switch personalities just due to his strong focus and his deep love and respect towards music. His facial expression relaxes completely, he even closes his eyes, and his whole body loses its tension. When his fingers touch the piano keyboard, it's like a wave connects the young man's body and the instrument while creating a very slow and sentimental, but the most beautiful and vulnerable version of Beethoven's "For Elise" that Sho has ever heard.

Afterwards, he continues with another piece by Beethoven, Sho recognize it as the "Moonlight Sonata". Sho has to admit that even if he likes music, he doesn't know much about it, but thanks to Satsuki, he knows the most important compositors and even the names of some pieces that his daughter listens to on CD or practices over and over at their home or in the antiques shop. It's nice to hear the familiar music and it feels even more special at this very own private concert by Ninomiya.

Sho smiles when the teacher switches from the depressive tones by Beethoven to the very contradictory fast paced and buoyant "Rondo alla turca" by Mozart and he chuckles when Ninomiya shortly breaks his concentration to exchange a smirk with Sho, making his heart skip a beat. What follows is a variety of piano interpretations of some popular contemporary songs, and even some pieces from movie soundtracks like "The Fabulous Destiny of Amélie Poulain" or a very passionate medley of the most prominent songs from "Pirates of the Caribbean". Sho cannot hold back a giggle at the thought, if Ninomiya might be a fan of Johnny Depp too, just like he and his daughter, and happily remembers the times when he went to the cinema together with his daughter, watching some of the movie series.

When Ninomiya stops playing, Sho applauds enthusiastically, praising his boyfriend who brings his hand up to his neck and rubs it in slight embarrassment. Sho nudged his side with his elbow, teasing him a little for his shyness and when Ninomiya turns to him, they lock eyes. Sho smiles, sincerely.

"I feel honoured to be able to attend this private concert," he says in a low voice. "It's been wonderful."

"I... I just played what I like best, just as you wished. It's nothing special...," the shy man murmurs.

"It's been very special to me, thank you."

They look at each other for a few seconds, a bit awkwardly, and just when Sho leans forward to kiss his adorable boyfriend, Ninomiya parts his lips for a question, making him stop halfway, surprised.

"Ca- Can you play the piano too?" the teacher asks, a bit lost.

Sho smirks, wondering, if his boyfriend really planned to ask that or if he himself is too shy for a kiss and the fact that they now simply messed up their timing. He chuckles softly, retreating a little.

"No, definitely not. I'd like to brag about it, but I'm clearly not the one Satsuki inherited her talent from," Sho replies seriously.

"Is that so...," Ninomiya mutters. "Well, if you want, I can teach you too?"

Sho cannot help but smile at Ninomiya's earnest and cute offer and it makes him want to kiss that man even more than he already does. He leans forward again and reaches his hand to hold onto Ninomiya's shoulder, slightly.

"Maybe next time?" he answers in a whisper before he closes his eyes and their lips finally meet.

Ninomiya's proposal is quickly forgotten – well, not forgotten, but set aside for later – and the two get completely lost in their kiss, enjoying the closeness and intimacy between them. First, they kiss innocently, it's barely more than a butterfly-like touch, but it soon becomes more. Obviously, the couple cannot get enough of their proof of affection, and bring their lips back together again and again, slowly first, but the small breaks between their kisses become shorter and shorter, their kisses more demanding, faster, more passionate. Their bodies get closer to each other, instinctively, and it doesn't take long until Ninomiya is sitting on top of Sho's lap, leaning forward to continue kissing him fiercely, his hands slightly cupping the sides of Sho's neck, while Sho's arms are wrapped around the smaller man's waist, his fingers slid underneath his shirt to caress the hot skin. Ninomiya sighs in satisfaction and the heat between them grow with each kiss and every touch they exchange.

That is, until suddenly, the light in the corridor gets switched on, shining brightly enough into the – except for light from a lamp near the piano – dark music room, interrupting the two men, who are confused by the sudden change of situation. Ninomiya looks at Sho with red cheeks and wet, swollen lips, slightly panicking.

"Oh crap, someone's coming?!" he whispers, his head snapping into the direction of the music room's door.

"Eh? I thought we're alone here?" Sho asks.

"I thought so too," Ninomiya replies, and then when they can hear distant footsteps walking through the corridor, approaching them, the teacher really breaks into panic. He quickly climbs from Sho's lap. Both stand up, looking a bit lost before Ninomiya turns to Sho again, whispering. "Ah… quick, hide, whoever it is, they better don't see us together!"

Sho gapes at him. "What? Hide? Where?!"

They look around the room and then, Ninomiya points at a closet near the blackboard, probably used as storage for whatever that needs to be stored in a music room. "Hide in there, quick!"

After opening the closet's door, luckily there is enough space for a standing adult person to hide in and Nino pushes Sho inside before closing the door again. The teacher settles back onto the piano bench, pretending to be busy. Sho is locked in complete darkness in the narrow place, trying to stand still and not breathe too loudly. He manages to hide just in time, because just when Ninomiya plays a few first notes of a song, Sho can hear the door getting pushed open and a male voice.

"Ninomiya-sensei, you're still here?"

"Headmaster," Sho can hear Ninomiya's words. "I'm sorry, I am still practising the piano for our music club."

"You're really hardworking," the alleged headmaster replies, sounding pleased.

"Same to you, Headmaster, if you're at school on a Saturday."

A soft chuckle. "Well, I had some paperwork to do too. Do you plan to finish soon?"

"Yeah, soon."

"I'm heading home first then. Don't overdo it, Sensei. A young man like you shouldn't spend his weekend with work," the man answers jokingly.

"You're probably right," Nino chuckles politely and Sho has to bite his lips not to start laughing at the thought of how hard he and his boyfriend has been _working_ just a few minutes ago.

"Good night, Ninomiya-sensei."

"Good night, Headmaster."

Footsteps, the door is being opened, a few more footsteps, sounding more and more distant, and then Sho allows himself to take a deep breath. Then, he hears Ninomiya shuffling quickly, and just a second later, the closet door gets pulled open again, a very pale and worried Ninomiya facing him.

"I think he's gone. Oh Gosh, Sho, I'm so sorry for this…," the young teacher says, frowning.

Sho can't help but smile at the situation. "It's OK."

Ninomiya rubs his forehead. "I should have known, it's too risky to come here…"

"Maybe," Sho chuckles softly. "But it's also… thrilling," he smirks at his boyfriend and then he reaches out for the man's arms, slightly pulling him right beside him into the closet, pressing them together.

They lock eyes in the semi-darkness, Ninomiya's eyes are glittering attractively and they don't need a second to figure out what to do next, when Ninomiya, in the narrow space, tries to wrap his arms around Sho's neck and they kiss again, passionately. When they break their kiss, both start laughing.

"True but… we shouldn't risk it again," Ninomiya then says.

"Probably not," Sho agrees.

"It's narrow in here," the other states, but still none of them makes a move.

Sho grins, finally making a tiny step – towards Ninomiya, to completely press him against the closet's wall behind him, pressing their bodies even closer. "You don't like it?"

"Maybe I do like it," the other replies in a low voice and Sho is willing to bet that Ninomiya is blushing as cutely as always right now. "But… we should call it a day, probably. I'm a bit scared that the headmaster is still around..."

They climb out of the closet, Sho almost missing the closeness to the other man immediately, and Ninomiya approaches the piano again, to close the keyboard's cover, but then Sho reaches his hand to put it on top of Ninomiya's.

"One last piece?" he begs him with puppy eyes.

Luckily, they are effective and Ninomiya can't decline. "OK. But you must stay hidden... just in case."

Sho smirks at the other's cuteness. "Can I keep the door open?"

"… OK, but only half," Ninomiya replies with a strict look.

"Too generous," Sho chuckles and gets back into his position while the teacher sits down and gets ready again.

~ * ~

Nino and Sakurai continue dating happily, growing closer, and each and every date is something different, but also something special. Maybe, it's not the nature of their "dates" that makes them extraordinary, but the fact that they do a lot of things together. Whether it's attending a concert together, just going shopping together to buy some CDs, or visiting the fish market in the early morning hours together to choose some fresh ingredients for a joint lunch together with Satsuki and Sakurai's friends, there's nothing they can't do together.

Of course, in public, the couple has to pay attention not to stand out too much. After all, they don't want any teachers, students, or parents to find out that they are dating. Even if they decided to go against whatever stupid rule might want to keep them apart, they will have to keep it secret for now, at least until Satsuki graduates from school. Well, Nino knows how to hide a relationship, it's been the same with him and Jun before.

They just have to pretend to be friends, it's as simple as that, and it works pretty well. Things like holding handy, snuggling close to each other, kissing, are things Nino prefers not to do in public anyway, and Sakurai agrees on it, logically. Well, which choice does he have? However, this style of dating definitely has its good sides. During their outings, having to restrain themselves from getting too close, the tension between them has time to build up and once they are alone and unwatched, their desire and passion unleashes full force.

Yet, they have not taken the last step, though. Circumstances didn't allow it and Nino has to admit, he's a romanticist when it comes to such things anyway (that's why in first place, the sheer idea of having a one-night stand is pure terror for him). He wants it to be perfect. And Sakurai probably thinks the same.

One day, though, after Nino and Satsuki's piano practices at the antique shop, Sakurai invites Nino for a home date on the next Saturday. He suggests that he can cook a simple dinner and that they can just "hang out together, watching a movie, maybe" (asking Nino to bring his favourite movie). However, when Sakurai tells him that Satsuki will be sleeping over at a friend's place that day, Nino reads it as a code for _"maybe, we have taken it slow for long enough"_ and becomes very excited about the premise of this home date.

Nino is definitely the shy type, he knows that and Sakurai knows that even better. He needs time to start trusting people and to open up to them and seeing how quickly he and Sakurai are becoming close to each other, he can proudly say that it's a new record. He has never been very confident and there are only a few things in life that he thinks he's talented in. Playing piano is probably one of those few things. At least, Nino thinks he's not that bad. And if there is another thing, Nino is at least a little confident in, and as contradictory as it seems, it's sex.

People might think that due to Nino's shy and quickly sheepish character, he whould be a prude and not very experimental in bed, as it would be something too embarrassing for him to explore. But once Nino overcomes the barrier between himself and the person he's in a relationship with, once he completely opens up to the person he loves and once the feeling is right, a hidden passion will be set free, searching for one of its kind.

While Nino is actually quite experienced in this matter, he wonders, how things are when it comes to Sakurai. The older once mentioned that it's been a while since he dated someone and Nino could only assume when it was the last time the man had sex. Sakurai told him that he tried to get into a relationship a few times, but over and over Sakurai had to face the truth that he is first and foremost the father of a young girl who has no one beside him and so he gave up on the idea of a relationship for a long time, until recently.

Nino doesn't dare to ask, how _experienced_ Sho really is. He knows he's not a virgin with women – obviously -, but also not with men, according to a short talk they held about this topic. But it's been too embarrassing for Nino to ask for any further details. He doesn't even know if Sho prefers to be the top or the bottom, when it comes to sex between them, well, _if_ it comes to sex between them, which he hopes, of course, sooner or later. Nino only knows that he should probably be prepared. Well prepared, for whatever happens.

For now, nothing much happened, besides Nino being welcomed into Sakurai's apartment, with a small kiss. The scent of dinner getting cooked is already in the air, and Sakurai is wearing a cute apron over his red shirt and black jeans. He's not dressed too formally, not wearing a tie or anything. Instead, Nino spots a golden necklace around the man's neck, due to the unbuttoned the collar. His long sleeves rolled up on his masculine arms and Nino swallows. Maybe, he arrived here with too dirty thoughts to begin with, but this deadly handsome appearance is definitely fuelling his desire and fantasy even more.

"What's on the menu today?" Nino asks when he enters the kitchen, curiously, spotting pots and pans on the cooling plates with meat, sauce and vegetables. "The smell is amazing!"

"Hm... let's see," Sakurai says when he returns to his cooking. "First course, a small green salad with avocado, pomegranate, soy bean sprouts and honey-vinaigrette dressing. Then, spicy French chop with potatoes, asparagus and hollandaise sauce," while Sakurai explains, Nino comes closer, standing next to him, looking at the dishes with shining eyes. "And for dessert...," Sakurai leans to the man's ear, continuing in a whisper, "... _You_ , I hope."

Nino blushes deeply immediately, and his heart is in his mouth. He draws back a little, staring at his boyfriend, who smirks at him, incredibly confident. Incredibly sexy. Nino smiles, averting his eyes shyly, even if he has to admit that he can very well live with Sakurai's choice.

"Looking forward to it," he murmurs, not defining what exactly he means, before he asks if he can help with anything like setting the table.

Sakurai just takes two wine glasses out of the kitchen cupboard and asks Nino to hand him the bottle of wine standing behind him on the kitchen counter. He asks Nino if he wants a glass or if he prefers water and considering the growing excitement and nervousness, Nino decides that a mix of wine and water may be perfect for him.

"Cheers to a wonderful evening," Sakurai smiles at him and Nino does the same.

They keep on chatting for a while, and Nino pulls out the DVDs he brought along for their planned after dinner watching, wanting Sakurai to choose one of them. Sakurai joyfully points out how much Nino must love music, considering that all three he brought along – "My Fair Lady", "Sweeny Todd" and "Moulin Rouge" are all musical movies. Nino can't deny it, but he stresses that he also likes other genres of course. It's just... coincidence.

"It’s probably better not to watch "Sweeny Todd" tonight," the teacher proposes. "It's pretty brutal and there's lots of blood... but since you mentioned recently that you like Johnny Depp too, I thought you may want to borrow it."

"Thanks for the recommendation, I'll gladly watch it another time then," Sakurai agrees before looking at the backcovers of the other two movies. "Well then... what about this one?" he lifts "Moulin Rouge" and Nino nods, agreeing.

"With pleasure!"

He brings the DVDs into the living room, placing them on the low table on which Sakurai has already prepared a few small bowls of snacks for later, and returns to the kitchen just to be sent out to the dining area again, since dinner is now ready. He watches Sakurai skilfully balancing a large tray filled with two bowls of salad and two plates of the main course, which smell just incredible. While Sakurai arranges the dishes on the table, Nino slips into the kitchen to get their two glasses and the wine bottle.

They enjoy dinner together, Sakurai even brings a _real_ dessert from the kitchen freezer – raspberry-lemon sorbet, topped with a few leaves of mint – with Nino praising almost each and every bite of the meal. It feels great to know that your partner has cooked for you and once more, Nino has to agree on the saying that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Well, Sakurai already has his heart in his hands anyway, but still...

Soon after, they are sitting next to each other on Sakurai's comfortable couch, cuddling closely, Sakurai's arm around Nino and the younger resting his head on Sakurai's shoulder, while Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman tell their sad but romantic love story on screen.

Nino finds himself humming to one of the songs, blushes and apologizes to his boyfriend, even if the other just flashes him his adorable smile and encourages him to continue. At that moment, Nino can't take his eyes from Sakurai's any longer, once again the epiphany of his deep love for that man rushing over him, making him forget every single bit of shyness and embarrassment that is remaining and driving him right into his arms, aiming for a kiss.

And Gosh, kissing is what they do. Loving, passionate, unrestricted. Nino crawls onto Sakurai's lap and starts kissing his neck, behind him the music from the movie continues, but both aren't paying attention any longer. Sakurai's hands brush over Nino's arms, his shoulders, down his side, onto his hips. He cannot hold back a moan when Nino bites his skin, marking him with a reddening spot before he places a soft kiss on it.

"What do you think about a second _dessert_?" Nino asks, whispering into Sakurai's ear, and he smirks when he sees the other man trembling in pleasure before he turns his head slightly, his eyes flickering as they meet Nino's.

"Second dessert is my favourite," Sakurai smirks and Nino melts.

After another kiss, Nino's glasses long abandoned on the low table, Sakurai gestures Nino to stand up and then, after turning off the television and putting on a jazzy, romantic soundtrack in the hi-fi system instead, he reaches his hand out to take Nino's and gently pull him with him, through the living room, into his bedroom.

When they enter the room, the lamp on the bedside table is already switched on, spreading a warm, dim light in the room and Nino's heart stops beating when he spots red rose petals spread all over the bedsheets. The distant music from the living room is still audible, not too loud, not too soft, and everything, all together is just so freaking romantic that his heart can't take it. He covers his mouth with his free hand, while the other clenches Sakurai's, tightly.

"You... actually really planned this, didn't you?" Nino finally says, as he recollected himself and turns towards his boyfriend.

Sho settles his arms around Nino, his hands sliding onto the man's slim hips while Nino's arms wander up to rest against Sho's strong chest. The taller man pulls him into a loose embrace and Nino can feel the slightly shy but also slightly cheeky smile against his neck.

"You see through me, completely."

Nino chuckles softly. "Not so hard to tell with those rose petals all over your bed..."

"You find it too cheesy?"

"No, I love it," Nino blushes. Maybe _he_ is cheesy, because he really does love it.

"Good then...," his boyfriend replies and leans down.

Sakurai capture Nino's lips in a soft, slow kiss and they take their sweet time to explore each other's mouths, enjoying their intimate kiss while still standing there in front of the bed, slightly swaying to the jazz music in the background. Slowly, Nino becomes a bit bolder, starting to unbutton Sakurai's shirt and allowing his hands to slowly slide underneath the light fabric to caress his bare skin, he feels the man slightly trembling under his touches.

"Sho, are you nervous?" Nino whispers into their kiss, stopping his movements.

Immediately, Sakurai wraps his arms a bit tighter around the younger man's slender figure. He cannot hide his nervousness from the teacher any longer, he can even feel his boyfriend's heart pounding like crazy against his chest.

"How shall I put it…," Sakurai suddenly says. "It's really been a while since I…"

How cute, Nino thinks, his first slightly surprised look softening into a warm smile. "Not so long for me," he says, immediately realizing how stupid this must have sounded right now. He chuckles and blames it on the excitement. A first time with someone new is _always_ exciting after all. "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean… what I mean is, I know how it works so don't worry, we'll be fine."

Sakurai loosens their embrace and looks at Nino straightforwardly, his cheeks blushed. "Teach me, Sensei."

Nino snorts slightly at the adorable statement and then he starts drawing circles with his fingers onto Sakurai's chest playfully, tilting his head and following his movement before he looks up to lock eyes with his boyfriend again. "Are you a good student?"

"I'll be the top of the class," Sakurai smiles.

"You know you're my only private student, don't you?" Nino chuckles and Sakurai blushes even more. "Just relax and follow your instincts. I'll guide you."

Nino smirks, confidently. He realizes that it's now his turn to be the one in charge, and even if he's excited, a lot, he's not nervous. Not in its bad meaning. He knows that he wants this and knowing that Sakurai wants it too makes him feel assured and safe. He'll be able to unleash his desire, his and Sakurai's, and to make this night perfect, and unforgettable for both of them. He focuses on Sakurai's shirt again, finishing the act of unbuttoning it before his hands slide underneath the fabric again, pushing it down Sakurai's sloping shoulders. The man shudders slightly and the grip on Nino's hips becomes a bit stronger. The younger man leans forward, pressing his lips softly onto Sakurai's bare chest before spreading kisses all over his upper body, tracing invisible lines around his neck, his erected nipples, and down towards his belly button.

During these movement, Sakurai's hands slide from Nino's hips up his body to his shoulders, caress his neck, fumbling with the collar of his black shirt with trembling fingers, until Nino starts undressing himself with his boyfriend's help. Then he returns to Sakurai's slightly trembling from excitement body, lets his fingers run along his jeans' waistband to find the buckle of his belt so that he can undo it, followed by unzipping his jeans and pushing it down with his underwear in one smooth move.

Nino can't help but smile at the pleasant view, feeling his own buddy shudder at the thought of what he is able to do to his gorgeous boyfriend's body – and the other way round. He doesn't dare touching him _there_ yet, but he presses his own, still half-dressed body against him, rubbing the fabric of his jeans against Sakurai's bare crotch, causing the other to moan. Again, Nino smirks and when he stretches up to Sakurai's mouth, the other man presses his lips onto Nino's firmly, setting free his desire in the form of a demanding, hot kiss, making it absolutely clear that he wants _more_ , _now_!

Taking Sakurai's hands in his, Nino guides him to the bed, slightly pushing the man backwards, until his knees give in at the edge of the bed and Sakurai sits down onto the soft fabric. Offering him another kiss, Nino climbs on Sakurai's lap, the naked man wrapping his arms around Nino to press him close and they both moan shamelessly into their kiss. When their lips part, their tongues dripping wet, Nino stands up again, taking in the whole picture of the god-like man in front of him, in his whole bareness. Simply beautiful. Simply sexy. He needs this man. Now.

Nino bends down in front of Sakurai after pushing the man slightly backwards so that Sakurai is now supporting himself with his elbows, looking at his boyfriend, his eyes shiny and full of expectations. Nino's hands reach to the man's thighs, letting his fingers run up and down the soft skin carefully, for now still sparing the swollen, proud cock in front of him, but he can feel his hot cheeks burning, can feel his heartbeat hammering against his ribcage, and feel the desire invading his lower belly. He feels one of Sakurai's hands burying in his hair instinctively, when he leans down to finally place a kiss on his boyfriend's member, taking it in one hand, slowly stroking up and down the hot flesh, feeling it thickening even more. Sakurai's breath becomes faster, hitching and Nino smirks.

He quickly scans their surroundings, seeing some already prepared condoms and a small bottle of lube standing on Sakurai's bedside table and he quickly fetches one of the condom packages, ripping it open. A second later, Nino skilfully rolls the condom onto Sakurai's proud length, the friction causing the other to moan again. He then stretches his body to reach Sakurai's lips for another passionate kiss, before he focuses on the erected cock in his hands again, caressing it slowly. Then, Nino bends down and takes it into his mouth, slowly, teasingly, and Sakurai's body begins trembling so hard that Nino can't help but feel satisfaction running through his body, making him proud of the reaction he causes in his lover.

"Oh Gosh," Sakurai moans when Nino's lips reached the shaft of his member and starts to suck slightly.

He lets Sakurai's cock slide out of the hot cave of his mouth again, slowly, just to take him in again, repeating the movement a few times before finally increasing the tempo. Soon, Sakurai sits up, tense, and his fingernails buried into Nino's shoulders, but Nino doesn't mind the sweet pain, instead, it turns him on even more. His head pops up and down a few more times and then, he can feel all the man's excitement collecting in the lower part of his body, his whole body tensing one more time before he unleashes his orgasm, hard, hot, into the condom as his cock lays deeply buried in Nino's mouth, and Sakurai's pleasured moan makes Nino shudder, his own erected dick pulsating against the tightness of his jeans.

After Sakurai comes down from his height, Nino pulls off the condom, tying it up and wrapping it into a tissue that he dumps on the floor. He lets his fingers caress Sho's softened member, making the other tremble slightly at the touch of his over-sensitive skin and then he crawls onto the bed, on top of his boyfriend who has collapsed flat on the soft bedsheets, spreading the nice smelling rose petals even more. Nino looks into Sakurai's dark, shining eyes, the excitement and desire has not vanished yet, instead, it's still growing.

He bends down, putting his arms, supported by his elbows, to the right and left of Sakurai's face, and allowing their lips a gentle touch, letting it grow into an open mouth kiss, Sakurai's breath still panting slightly. Then, Nino let his head drop besides his partner's ears, parting his lips again to whisper.

"How do you like it?" he asks. "I mean... do you want me to top or do you want to top?"

Sakurai pulls in the air between his teeth and lets out a deep sigh before he takes another breath to give a proper reply. "I... I want to be inside you."

A pleasant shiver runs over Nino's body and he grins, satisfied, and letting one of his hands trailing down Sakurai's body, he soon finds the man's member swelling again. Perfect.

"I hoped so," he sighs into another kiss before he gets up to get rid of his own jeans and boxer shorts, dropping them carelessly to the floor.

A quick snatch from the bedside table and Nino has the small bottle of lube in his hands, uncapping it and pouring a generous amount on his own fingers, before dropping the bottle alongside with another condom on the bed, next to Sakurai. He climbs onto the bed again, spreading his legs, placing his knees right and left of Sakurai's body and reaches with his hand behind himself, shivering slightly, as he feels the cold gel at his entrance. Sakurai grips Nino's hips again, helping to stabilise him as he starts preparing himself and Sakurai's hungry, lustful look as he watches Nino's actions turns the young man on even more.

Soon, Nino's breath is panting too, his excitement building up gradually. While his cock is thickening, the ring of muscles of his hole is loosening more and more. Soon, he'll be ready. He doesn't have to do much to awaken Sakurai's arousal again, the man's member is already hard again and soon, Sakurai is busy with unwrapping the condom and preparing himself with it. Nino stops his movements for a while as he watches excitedly when Sakurai touches himself with slightly shaking hands to roll the condom onto his shaft, before reaching with his hands to Nino's cock, starting to massage it slowly. Moving along, enjoying Sakurai's hand on his member, Nino knows that he won't be able to hold back for long and so he drops his hands, touching Sakurai's skin, caressing it, his breath hot and uncontrollable already.

He feels Sakurai reaching around him, feeling Sakurai's lube slicked fingers entering him, scissoring him slowly, a few more times, until he pulls out again and Nino helps him to position himself underneath him. The tip of Sakurai's member rubs slightly over Nino's hole and Nino sighs, shivering, before he reaches back with one hand and bringing their bodies together, connecting them as he finally lowers himself onto Sakurai's length, slowly, inch by inch. He moans, his eyes closed, at the hot sensation breaking through his body, filling him, and he can hear Sakurai's lustful groan and feel his hands grabbing his hips, his fingernails digging into his skin.

As soon as Nino got used to the sensation, he starts moving, up and down, up and down, slowly, Sakurai supporting him with his movements. The two men are locking eyes, the tension between them almost unbearable, in a good way, their bodies trembling. Soon, they found the right rhythm and shortly after, Sakurai found the right angle to hit Nino's prostate spot on, turning him into a moaning mess. The young man closes his eyes, frowning from the pleasure and throws his head back as he can't control his body's movements any longer, feeling the slightly sweaty strands of hair in his neck, screaming Sakurai's name. The other groans, stables his feet and rocks harder into Nino's body, again and again, until they are both close to the climax.

Just a few more thrusts are all that are needed to push Sakurai over the edge and to make him come for the second time tonight, heavily and hot inside of Nino's tight body. Nino rides out his lover's orgasm, turned on by the cracking voice of Sakurai as he spills his semen inside the condom. It's enough to make Nino climax too, his body stiffens, his inner walls tighten, milking Sakurai's member to the last drop and he spills his cum all over Sakurai's stomach, chest, it probably even his face, Nino isn't sure, one of Sakurai's hands wrapped around his cock tightly, and a silent scream on his lips as he sees stars.

Shortly after, Nino collapses on top of Sakurai's chest, his breath panting, his cheeks burning, his whole body trembling. Immediately, Sakurai wraps his arms around the man, pulling him close, up to him until their lips find each other, exchanging exhausted, but no less passionate kisses to bring their love making to a proper end. Pressing their sweaty bodies against each other, they continue exchanging caressing touches and kisses for a few more minutes, until Sakurai says _it_ causing Nino to freeze.

"I love you," he whispers silently at the young man's ear.

It's not just the words, but Nino can feel that what Sakurai is saying are his deepest, truest feelings. Nino's heart skips a beat and he locks eyes with the man lying by his side, earnestly. He slightly parts his lips, still speechless, but then, his own feelings overwhelm him and he spills out words by himself, words, he didn't expect himself to be able to say so easily.

"After the fiasco of my last relationship, I was scared," Nino begins, lifting his hand and cupping his boyfriend's face in a caressing gesture. Sakurai looks at him, a bit confused. "I was scared to fall in love again and I thought it would never ever happen to me, but you taught me that it's different. I love you too, Sho."

Sakurai breaks into a happy smile, the most beautiful smile in the world, according to Nino and he smiles back, his heart overflowing with feelings for that man. It feels incredible.

"We have to repeat this," Nino murmurs, as they are lying underneath the blanket after Nino took care of the mess he created, cuddling, and listening to the distant music from the living room. It's the third time that the CD starts from beginning already, Nino notices, smirking.

Sakurai nods slowly, his deep voice humming in approval. "Definitely."

"Soon," Nino insists.

"Very soon," Sakurai moans into Nino's ear and rolls over the other, covering his face with kisses.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Summer has hit Japan full force and having to spend the whole day at school with the heat accompanying every single step, inside and outside, it is becoming more and more of a burden. Studying as well as teaching is demanding full concentration, concentration that is easily distracted by the wonderfully blue sky outside, the incredibly loud sound of the cicadas everywhere in town, as well as the promise of summer holidays that will begin very soon.

And for Nino, something else is distracting him, something he just cannot ignore. Despite sitting in the shadows of a big tree in the schoolyard together with Jun, and enjoying their lunch break together, in thoughts Nino is still with Sakurai on their home date in Sakurai's apartment. In his bedroom, in his strong arms. He can almost smell his incredibly alluring odour and he can't wait to get back together with him.

Their first time (and consequently their second time as well as their third time the morning after) has been simply amazing. Breathtaking. Perfect. Nino isn’t expecting it, but that's how it is. To say he is happy is an understatement. He's _exploding_ with happiness.

"You had sex, right?" Jun's voice suddenly breaks through the mist surrounding Nino's head. He blinks at his broadly grinning friend in disbelief, feeling caught. "When? Yesterday? This morning? It can't be that long since…"

"Jun, what the hell…," Nino cringes in embarrassment.

His colleague raises an eyebrow and gives him a dirty smirk. "I can tell it by looking at your face."

Nino blushes immediately, putting down his food and chopsticks, lifting his freed hands to hide his face. "Don't tell me that everybody can see it," the young man hisses.

Jun breaks out into laughter, causing the other to roll his eyes, annoyed. Why does everybody seems to enjoy teasing him so much? Sometimes, Nino feels like a laughing stock and it's not helpful at all.

"No no, don't worry," the other man replies. "It's just, you know… I remember that face. You're more relaxed, somehow more balanced, you're… glowing."

Nino isn't sure what to think about this reaction and so his natural instincts take over and cause his cheeks to blush even more. "Could you stop analysing me like that, please? It's embarrassing."

"Who is it?" Jun asks, placing his elbows on his knees and looking at his friend with a smirk on his lips.

"Who?"

"Your new boyfriend, of course."

Nino tries hard to play dumb, resuming his lunch to camouflage his nervousness. "What makes you think I have a new boyfriend?"

"Come on Nino, don't try to fool me," Jun probes. "I know you're not the type for one-night stands so it must be someone you're dating. So, it's something serious?"

Giving up on how well his friend and ex-partner knows him, Nino sighs. "For me, it's always serious, you know that," he says, honestly and his heart stops beating nervously at that thought.

"True. And what about him?" the other man asks the feared question.

Nino tilts his head. "I… don't know? I guess he's serious too. At least, I hope so," he says, his heart lying on his tongue.

In fact, he hasn’t talked to Sakurai in depth about all this yet but of course he hopes that the circumstance that they are dating and having confessed their love to each other increases the possibility that Sakurai is really serious about this thing between them. They got to know each other so much better during the last few weeks and months. They get along great but still, there's this tiny little doubt in Nino's mind. It's just his nature, he curses himself for having such a hard time to trust, but a leopard can't change its spots so quickly, right? And isn't it too early for their relationship to know if it is actually heading toward something permanent, something definite? Nino wishes for nothing more than for having found his place, finally, at Sakurai's side. Having found something stable, a constant in his life that he can rely on. Sometimes he fears that things with Sakurai are too good to be true, that he doesn't deserve it, that everything is just a dream and that one day he'll wake up and his partner is gone. Again…

"Tell me more about him," Jun demands, curiously, pulling Nino out of his thoughts again.

"Really?"

Jun nods. "I'm all ears."

"Well… his name is Sho, he's 32, he's very handsome, very gentle, loveable, interesting," the young teacher starts blubbering before he even knowing what he's doing and honestly, he isn't sure if any of those words pay sufficiency to Sakurai's incredible character. "Very friendly, even if he has his teasing side too…," Nino admits, chuckling softly. "I guess I still have to get used to that. However, he has a daughter and he's a great father, I admire him. He's… gorgeous."

"You're so cute, Nino," Jun chuckles happily.

"What?" the other frowns.

"When you're talking about him like that, you sound so in love," his friend continues. "When you're affectionate, your cute side is showing." Nino blushes, feeling embarrassed, Jun waves his hand. "However, that guy sounds amazing! Like Prince Charming."

"He is," Nino replies without the slightest hint of hesitation, blushing when he realizes it. But yes, that term describes him very well, he thinks.

"So, who is it? Where did you find such a jewel?"

Nino gives off a quirky smirk. "You'll be surprised."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Not directly," Nino replies, shaking his head.

Jun frowns. "Don't make it so thrilling, Nino, spit it out, man!"

Nino takes a deep breath before he answers. "It's Sakurai Satsuki's dad."

"What?! Seriously!?" the other gapes at the teacher. "You mean he's the father of the student who people thought you were-"

Quickly, Nino elbows Jun in the side, looking around a bit nervously, trying to see if anyone around them may have heard his friend but gladly, it doesn't seem to be the case. Anyway, he clicks his tongue and shoots Jun with a strict look. "Can you please lower your voice?!"

But Jun is not listening, too busy processing the newly heard information. "Wait, is that why you get along so well? Because you both love the same man…"

"Please, Jun, be quiet!" Nino stresses again. "I don't want the school to find out!"

"Of course not! He's a parent! Oh wow, Nino, I'm… surprised," Jun admits.

Nino rolls his eyes. "What? It's not the first time, I'm having a _forbidden relationship_ , you remember? I dated a teacher, it was against the rules too."

"Indeed," Jun nods. "But still, I was the one pushing it in the beginning. And that you'd get involved into something like that again…," he adds, a thoughtful look on his face. But then, Jun turns toward his friend, smiling widely. "However. Come on, tell me more! How did you meet? Since when are you dating?"

"You're very curious, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm your friend, so I want to know what's going on in your life."

Nino chuckles. It's almost impressive, how much – or little, depending on how it’s interpreted – Jun cared about the fact that Nino found a new partner, relatively quickly after their break-up, he might add. The young teacher isn't completely sure if he should feel strange about the whole thing or if he should be happy that things are indeed almost back to normal between him and Jun – normal to the standard they had before they became a couple. It doesn't hurt, Nino thinks, he doesn't care, all he cares about now is Sakurai, but nevertheless, it's a strange situation.

"You're my _ex-boyfriend_ and sorry but I think it's a bit strange to talk to you about my new relationship," Nino finally says, voicing his little doubts.

For a short moment, Nino thinks that Jun will agree but the glint in the teacher's eyes is gone quickly. Instead, he grins and elbows Nino's side again. "You call it a relationship. I guess, that's a good sign."

Nino slightly pushes Jun away playfully. "Probably," he gives a slightly insecure smile, causing Jun to pat his shoulder as if trying to encourage him.

"So you met him thanks to his daughter?" Jun digs deeper and even if Nino doesn't plan to share any intimate details with his ex, he appreciates the new train of thoughts.

"In fact, no, we met before the school year started," Nino starts, remembering the evening when he and delivery man Sakurai Sho had their first – maybe fateful – encounter. He blushes at the memory of his embarrassing drunken performance. "That was… funny. Well, not so funny for me, but for him, I assume."

"How?"

"Uhm… I'm not sure if I want to share the details right now," no, Nino doesn't want to. Jun never saw him drunk and telling him now that he was drunk because of _him_ feels strange.

But his friend stays curious. "Oh come on, Nino!"

"Nah, better not," Nino frowns, deciding that he will at least keep the story of that evening a secret from the other. He smiles at that thought. His and Sakurai's secret. Well, probably Ohno knew about it since Sakurai told him that he's his best friend and he talks about almost everything with that guy but still.

"Nino! I'm your old friend, am I not?"

"Jun, no. It's enough."

"What? Why?"

Nino rolls his eyes. "You're too curious! Maybe I tell you another time. Stop it now!"

"Hm… OK, whatever," Jun finally gives in, to Nino's relief but nonetheless doesn't stop staring at the young man.

Nino drops his food again, narrowing his eyes. "What? I made my point clear."

"Ah, yeah, I just thought you really looked happy like before," Jun smiles.

Indeed, it's easy for Nino's smile to return. Lately, smiling has become a natural thing for Nino. "I am," he says, being completely honest.

"That's good. Then I'm happy for you too."

"You're a strange guy. To be honest, I thought, my ex would be at least a tiny little bit jealous when he found out about my new boyfriend," Nino then chuckles.

"Well… maybe I am. A tiny little bit. But the fact is, I don't have the right to be. Not anymore."

"True, you had your chance," this time it's Nino who elbows his friend.

"That Sakurai-guy,” Jun continues. "I hope he'll make you happy."

"Well, he's in a very good way…"

"I hope that you two can settle… that's what you're wishing for, right? Stability, someone who supports you completely and someone who you can trust."

Nino blinks. He's a little surprised. Maybe, Jun knows him better as he assumed. "Indeed, stability is very important for me. Do you think it's pathetic? Unrealistic?"

"It's probably not for everyone," his friend replies. "But no, I don't think it's pathetic, especially not with your past. I told you already, and I'll say it again. You deserve it, Nino, really. You're a great person and you deserve everything you wish for."

There is a warmth spreading in Nino's chest upon Jun's words. The story of him and Jun as a couple is over, he's not feeling _love_ at the moment, but he feels some kind of satisfaction and gratefulness. To be completely honest, Nino has wished to get reassured once more that Jun at least has valued their relationship for some time in his life, that's all, and judging from his caring words, there must have been a time like this and that's enough for Nino.

Maybe, he's really pathetic. It's not like it's important anymore now that he's with Sakurai, but he has to admit that the rejection from back then still hurts a little. Like every rejection he experienced in his life, starting with his parents who had a hard time accepting their son's homosexuality, to his previous boyfriends, and the chain of rejection ending with Jun. For now. Yeah, hopefully, it was the last time. Nino only wishes to have a happy relationship with Sakurai. His heart starts beating faster and he curses his own insecurity and nervousness. Hopefully, it's not too foolish to still hope for a happy relationship.

"Thank you, Jun. You're truly a good guy," Nino says with a smile. "I hope, you'll be happy too."

"I'm on a good way," the teacher beside him smirks, confidently, lifting the mood.

Nino grins and bites his lower lip. Maybe, he'll just share _a few_ details with Jun, to share his happiness. He locks eyes with his friend, causing him to raise his eyebrows, before he starts, "So… just to satisfy your curiosity…," Jun is all ears now, his eyes widened. "I am the one who kissed him first and afterwards, he asked me to date him."

"And who tops?" Jun shoots and Nino lifts his hand to slap his friend's head.

"IDIOT!" he yells at him, blushing deeply. As if he will ever share _those_ details with his ex!

~ * ~

Sometimes, Nino wonders if it's too early to think as seriously about his relationship with Sakurai as he does. It's only been a few months since they met, got to know each other better and better, and started dating. They didn't rush it, everything came to them naturally, from their first date to their second, their third, their first time, and Nino really gets the impression that Sakurai is taking this seriously too. But Nino is also aware of the fact that it's probably too early to expect a commitment.

Sakurai hasn't been in a relationship for years, he spent his past 16 years first and foremost being a father and a hard worker, which is admirable in Nino's eyes, but it also means that the man has resigned from pleasures in life that are natural for most people at their age. Having fun with friends, dating people, having sex, all these kind of stuff. And probably, now that Sakurai has Nino, he'll make good use of his chance to make up for all the lost time.

In fact, Nino feels like they are making up for _a lot_ of Sakurai's _lost time_. Despite their busy schedules and the unchanging fact that Sakurai is a father who takes good care of his daughter, they manage to find time to spend together quite often, in various forms and it's amazing. It's heart-warming and adventurous, it's addictive, and it's everything a couple craves for.

Their relationship is still fresh, they are still getting to know each other, despite having developed trust between them already, of course. As Sakurai manages to break through Nino's walls of shyness more and more, decreasing the embarrassment between them, Nino finds out how adorably romantic Sakurai is, one more common point that he cherishes deeply. Their mutual understanding and their common points as well as the complementary parts of their personalities make Nino believe that things between them will work. It's almost too good to be true, and maybe that is why Nino has a hard time accepting his luck.

Usually he isn't the lucky type, he's convinced about that. His broken dream from the past that he has learned to live with, even if it's still haunting him from time to time is just one of the many unlucky things in his life. His parents' disapproval of Nino's sexuality, is another one of those things. When the young man came out back then during university, he hoped for his parents' understanding, but rejection was what he got. He still thinks that he has probably demanded too much from them. Back then, Aiba tried to cheer him up, telling him that he shouldn't blame himself for his parents' lack of understanding, but still, for Nino it's not that easy.

He hasn't spoken to Sakurai about his parents yet, neither have they spoken much about Sakurai's parents, but despite the lack of contact Nino has with them, during the past few weeks the idea of wanting to call them has been manifesting in Nino's mind more and more. He wants to call them. He wants to tell them how happy he is right now with Sakurai, how lucky he is to have found such a gorgeous partner, and how he couldn't care less about his parents' neglect now that he is with someone who truly cares about him and loves him the way he is.

Yeah, that's what he wants to yell from the top of the tallest building in the city, Nino thinks, but of course it's nothing he'd do for real. Especially not until he can’t be 100 % certain about it, about Sakurai's feelings for him. But he will be patient. He'll give them time. All the time they need to keep this working because that's all that Nino wants, he wants it to work, because it's just too good.

Nino's heart jumps from joy when Sakurai invites him for a weekend trip to the countryside - _"Satsuki will stay with the Ohnos"_. Sakurai doesn't reveal more about his plans like where are they going, what will they do there and so on. He can be so secretive when it's about his "dating plans", seemingly, he likes to surprise Nino. And despite Nino being someone who usually isn't in for surprises (he nearly killed Aiba that one time when they were still teenagers and Aiba thought that it's a good idea to throw a surprise birthday party for Nino), the gentle invitation with enough hint to give Nino a lead but not reveal too much, is even alluring and exciting. Or Nino is simply so blindly in love with Sakurai that he just forgives him for everything. Possible.

They take the train this time, starting from Tokyo and when they change in Fujisawa, Nino gets the suspicion that they will be heading to either Enoshima or Atami, and in the end, Enoshima it is.

It's a beautiful place, not only in all those phenomenal movies that focus on the visual appeal of the peninsula, but also in reality. In Nino's opinion, it's probably one of the most beautiful places in Japan. It's not as packed as Tokyo, naturally. It has lots of shrines to see and the best thing – the beach there is breathtaking, nothing to compare with Tokyo Bay. The water is clear and blue, the sky even more so and the sand, taking a light shade of brown, is soft and warm. It feels like a dream.

After their check-in into a small but romantic ryokan – Nino is a little surprised to find out that Sakurai prefers the traditional style over western hotels but he appreciates it – Sakurai pulls his boyfriend out to a walk on the said beach, with plans to buy some ice cream and go swimming, to pay tribute to summer. Nino laughs at the discovery of Sakurai's cute little summer dream and of course agrees to his partner's plans.

Unfortunately though, they made plans without considering the sun's extreme heat and the fact that neither Nino nor Sakurai brought along a proper shading from sun, resulting in Nino getting bad headaches and his boyfriend insisting on going back to their room before the younger gets seriously sunstroke. After swallowing a pain killer, Nino lies down for a few hours to recover. Sakurai enjoys an ice pop, sitting on the tatami floor next to his lover's futon, eating it with the one hand while gently caressing Nino's hair with the other hand and humming a song that, alongside with the chirping of the cicadas coming from the small balcony, all of which help Nino to fall asleep.

When Nino wakes up in the evening, the sun has already set. The cicadas’ singing is still as audible as before his nap, but the air is a bit cooler and his head feels much lighter, his mind refreshed. The young man feels the strong body of his boyfriend lying behind him, one arm wrapped around him and despite the heat, to be close to him. He turns in the embrace, slowly, just to find Sakurai fallen asleep too, his cute sleeping face bringing forth a smile on his own lips. He leans forward a bit, bringing his hands up to Sakurai's face to cup it and slightly presses his lips against Sakurai's, again and again, softly, until the other slowly wakes up and starts answering the kisses, mewling satisfyingly. The more Sakurai wakes up, the more he enforces his embrace around his boyfriend, their bodies pressed against each other, their kisses turning less innocent. When they break their kiss and press their foreheads together, Sakurai speaks up.

"Feeling better?" he asks, still a slight worry in his voice.

Nino nods. "Much better. Sorry for ruining our first day here," he murmurs, his eyes closed.

"Don't worry," Sakurai replies, his voice slightly husky, before he places a kiss on the tip of Nino's nose. "Not your fault that the sun is shining too bright."

"You wanted to go swimming...," the other notes, feeling guilty for having kept his boyfriend from enjoying the sea as planned.

"Tomorrow is another day. I don't plan to leave before evening, so there's still a chance," Sakurai calms him.

Nino thinks for a while, before he pokes his nose against Sakurai's. He's got an idea. "What about now?"

"Hm?" his boyfriend retreats a little, looking at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"We could... go swimming now," Nino says in a low voice and he smiles again when he sees Sakurai's lips curl up into a smirk.

"You mean... in the dark?"

Nino nods. "Let's sneak to the beach and go for a swim."

"Naked?" Sakurai asks, excitedly, causing Nino to chuckle amused.

"Courageous!"

"Bad idea?" the older pouts cutely.

Nino makes a thinking noise before smirking at his boyfriend. "I'll think about it again once we reached the beach."

"Awesome," the other breaks into a smile before jumping up, energized, pulling his partner up with him. "Let's go!"

The beach close to their lodging is almost empty. Most of the visitors must be either in bed already, or enjoying a late dinner, or enjoying the warm summer evening in some bar or restaurant, drinking and laughing, happy and carefree. Only a young couple is strolling along the beach, diverting from the two men's vision as they reach the water, losing their shirts as they prepare to head into the water. Feeling the warm sand underneath their already bare feet taking another texture through mixing with the sea is _so_ good, Nino think. The sky and the sea are dark already, only the lights from the few buildings and lanterns nearby as well as the skyline throwing their colourful lights onto the black surface, the light breaking on the small gentle waves, making it shimmer in undecipherable patterns.

Nino sighs happily and takes a deep breath, taking in the salty but pleasant scent of the sea, mixing with the scent from the trees around them. A gentle wind brushes his face and messes up his hair. It's cool but not cold, much better than the day's heat, it just feels great. Nino turns his head, searching for Sakurai's look and he can see his boyfriend's eyes shining at him in the semi-darkness, his facial expressions just prominent enough in the dim light for him to make them out and reading them as a happy smile. He nods, and Sakurai nods back but then, just as Nino wants to take a step further into the water to let the waves gently sway around his ankles, he feels his lover's hand sliding around his wrist, moving, until their fingers are intertwined and their hands firmly joined.

When Nino turns sidewards to look at the other, Sakurai is already leaning closer to his ear and while he points to the other side of the small bay they are facing, he says, "I'd like to swim there with you. We'll be completely undisturbed."

Nino chuckles softly and nods, pressing his lover's hand with his and they take their steps into the water together, their hands joined until they reach the point at which they lose ground under their feet and have to start swimming. They didn’t drift apart though and sticking together, swimming toward their goal next to each other, together. 

They arrive at some rocks protruding out of the dark waves, just a few minutes later, the water splashing against the rocks softly but steadily, cowering them in a slightly slick film. The two men hold onto them and soon, Sakurai is in front of Nino, who faces the rocks with his back, the taller placing his hands right and left from his lover, to cage him in an embrace against the slick surface, their bodies gently swaying with the waves. The moonlight shines slightly on Sakurai's face, showing his wet hair that is brushed back from his forehead in order not to have the wet strands sticking to his eyes, and a wonderful smile. The man leans forward to capture his boyfriend's lips with a kiss. Nino closes his eyes, enjoying their caress.

After breaking the kiss, Sakurai cheekily points out, "We're still wearing our swimming trunks."

Nino bursts into laughter. "You were serious when you talked about swimming naked?!"

"Extremely serious," Sakurai nods, determined.

"You really want us to take off our clothes here...," Nino murmurs, in disbelief.

Sakurai shrugs. "Well, it's dark, it's just the two of us, nobody will see us and... it's not so different from bathing in hot springs naked, is it?"

"It _is_ different," Nino chuckles amused. "First, we're not in the hot springs, and even there you would have a towel with you to cover... you know what."

"But why should we cover _you know what_ when it's just the two of us?" Sakurai smirks.

"Your point."

Sakurai takes this as an approval. Quickly, his hands disappear under water and just a few seconds later, he has his swimming trunks in his hands, before he places them a bit higher on the rocks in order not to lose them. He then turns to Nino, smirking devilishly.

"Need a hand?" the man offers, causing Nino to blush.

"I think I can do it on my own."

Sakurai beams. "So you will?"

"Only if you keep quiet," Nino looks at him, strictly.

"Of course, it will be our dirty little secret," his boyfriend answers in amusement.

Nino clicks his tongue. "The only dirty thing here are your thoughts."

"I didn't even voice them," Sakurai remarks. "Yet..."

"No need to."

The older man chuckles. "Your thoughts are dirty too if you can predict mine."

"Hm... Maybe?" Nino grins, before reaching under the water to undress too, finally.

His swimwear lands on the rocks behind him too and the young man has to admit surprised, that it feels completely different from before. The water is flowing around every inch of his skin, and it's exciting, knowing that he's experiencing the same as Sakurai at this very moment, who smirks at him, knowingly. The taller man closes their distance again, and closes it even more, bringing their bodies against each other, letting them float in the same waves. Nino takes a deep breath, he can feel his cock hardening under water, pressing against Sakurai's lower belly, and the same happens with Sakurai's obviously growing erection.

They kiss again, passionately but not too hastily, enjoying the new sensation and their closeness, the gentle swaying of the waves, the noise of water slightly splashing against stone, the strong smell of nature surrounding them and the heat of their mouths as their tongues dance with each other, intimately. Their hard cocks, breaking through the thin layer of water when Sakurai reaches his hands down to wrap around them, pressing together and the sensation is new and different, but far from satisfying the men's desire for each other.

With a quick move, Sakurai makes Nino turn to face the rocks, his hands pressing against the slick stone, trying to get a grip that he only finds when Sakurai presses his chest against Nino's back, his erected cock against the slit between his buttocks, rubbing up and down, up and down. The taller man finds stability with one foot on a rock and the other on the seabed of the shallow water enabling him to perform the determined but at the same time smooth movements. Nino can feel the craving of his boyfriend to take him right here and now, and he's dying to become one with his lover, but knows it won't be so easy in their current circumstance.

"I want you, Kazu," Sakurai's voice next to Nino's ear hisses. "Now..."

"Not here...," Nino replies, even if he can't deny his excited heartbeat. "This... doesn't work..."

Sakurai presses a wet kiss onto Nino's nape, stopping his movements but pressing his erection against his lover's backside even stronger. "Let's go back then. Quick."

"I thought you want to swim?" Nino chuckles, attempting to tease his boyfriend.

"Now I want to have sex with you," the other man replies, without hesitation and Nino shudders pleasantly.

"Pervert," he hisses, turning around to crush his lips against Sakurai's.

"Same," the older man replies after a stormy kiss, his hands reaching to Nino's butt, groping it and pressing him closer until their cocks touch again. "Don't think I didn't notice your boner."

Nino strongly pulls in some air, holding his breath for a second to focus on the sensation between his legs and he would be lying if he said he's not craving for sex as much as his partner right now. "I repeat, pervert."

"Come on now," Sakurai says impatiently while retreating and fishing for his swimwear to put it back on.

When Nino wants to do the same, his hands reach into nothing.

"Uhm... Sho... did you see my swimming trunks?" he asks, nervously, letting his hands slide over the slippery rocks, but still, he can't find them.

"No? Admittedly, it's pretty dark here so..."

"Damned, I'm 100 % sure I put them here!" Nino curses.

"Maybe the waves took it with them."

The younger man sighs. "Great... and what am I supposed to do now?"

"Hm... we'll swim to the beach and wrap you into your towel that we dropped there, and hopefully nobody will see us on our way back to our room," Sakurai answers and even if Nino can't see it properly, he can hear the dirty smirk on his lips.

"How embarrassing," Nino sighs.

"No," Sakurai chuckles. "Actually, it's damned sexy, knowing you have nothing underneath when going through public..."

"It's impressive how high the level of embarrassment can become when I'm with you," the other replies, and he means it. There have been too many embarrassing scenes involving the two of them already.

"Don't be ashamed in front of me, Darling," Sakurai coos into his lover’s ear.

"Not in front of you but if someone finds out...," the other complains, feeling worried.

"Just hide _it_ properly, nothing will happen," his boyfriend replies and finally starts swimming back to the beach, aiming for their towels and Nino has no choice but to follow.

As if Nino summoned it, at the moment they enter the ryokan and climb up the stairs, someone slides open one of the rooms to go outside, and spots the two, still half wet men. It's unlikely that the person sees anything or even assumes that Nino is naked underneath his large towel and so they just bow to each other quickly and wish a good night. Quickly, Nino and Sakurai run into their room, Sakurai switching on the lights and locking the door properly before breaking into laughter when he sees his boyfriend's deeply red face.

"I must be cursed," Nino pants, frowning, and wrapping the towel even tighter around his body.

Sakurai approaches him, wiping a single tear from his laughing fit from the corner of his eye and flinging his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him into a hug. "No. Just as I told you, you're damned sexy," the man murmurs close to Nino's ear, causing the man to chuckle.

He kisses Nino's cheek and lets his lips trail down his skin, kissing his chin, the soft skin of his neck, before pushing the towel from the smaller man's shoulders so that it slips down his body. When he feels Sakurai slightly biting his collarbones, Nino cannot hold back a moan, his knees starting to tremble when his boyfriend lets his hands slide over his body, teasing his nipples, brushing his sensitive sides, freeing him again from the towel, revealing his nakedness. This time, Nino doesn't care. They are inside, they are alone, just the two of them, it's fine. It's exciting. It's indeed, sexy.

Nino's hands clasp Sakurai's shoulders to find something to hold on while the other slowly but surely starts kissing his way down from Nino's chest over his sensitive belly button, aiming for lower realms, obviously. His strong hands settling firmly on Nino's hips, Sho finally kneels down in front of his boyfriend, starting to caress Nino's awakening member with his hands and lips.

"Sho...," Nino hisses, digging his fingernails into his lover's shoulders as the other takes him into his hot mouth.

He must taste salty from the sea water, Nino thinks, wondering if Sakurai cares but apparently, he doesn't, at least, he doesn't complain and just keeps on sucking Nino's cock, causing it to swell more and more with each move until it's almost painful. It's then, when Sakurai suddenly stops, letting it slip out of his mouth, dripping from saliva, and Nino yelps silently, wishing back the sensation. He follows his boyfriend's guidance, down to the floor, onto the futon they already shared in the afternoon. When Sakurai leaves him alone for just a minute to grab some things from his bag, Nino has just enough time to calm down from his already approaching high, before his lover's hands are back all over him, making him lose his mind.

When their bodies unite, Nino isn't able to move, the feeling of being filled by his lover is almost breaking him, not from the pain, they are used to each other's bodies already, but from the rush of happiness that overwhelms him, almost driving him over the edge at this very moment. Sakurai's whole body is wrapping around Nino in a loving, erotic embrace, his strong arms on his back to support him, his weight pressing him into the futon's cover, over and over, faster, harder. Their moans fill the night air, forming into a strangely enticing melody with summer's noises, the smell of sex overwhelming them, cheering them on as they reach their climax.

Their breaths calmed down and their bodies wiped clean, the two men lie there in the bed, still naked, snuggled against each other. Nino's head is bedded between Sakurai's chest and arm, the fingers of Sakurai's hand, as well as his nose, buried in Nino's dark hair, pressing him closer, breathing in his scent, calmly, satisfied.

Nino knows, Sakurai is exhausted and tired, ready to fall asleep, his eyes closed and his chest raising and lowering slowly. Nevertheless, Nino's heart isn't quite as satisfied as his body, yet. The couple has exchanged vows of love, words filled with affection and tiny kisses that tell more than words are ever able to tell. But still, Nino's heart is hammering insanely, his mind racing. He looks at Sakurai again, wondering if the other is already asleep. His hand is resting on his lover's chest and when Nino, lost in thoughts, starts drawing patterns on his boyfriend's skin, his words finally get unleashed.

"You remember the evening when we first met?" he asks in a whisper and is surprised to find out that Sakurai hasn't completely drifted away yet.

"Hm...," the man murmurs, his voice heavy from the approaching sleep. "Course I remember... how could I forget..."

Nino smiles. "First, I thought I had a blackout but I remembered everything to the point when I fell asleep during the lame attempt of kissing you."

"That was fun," his lover murmurs, a slight quirky smirk on his tired lips.

"You remember what I was lamenting about?" Nino continues after a second of silence.

Sakurai sighs, pressing Nino's head a little closer to his chest. "Your ex... you... heartbroken..."

"Yeah. But to be honest, what I was really mourning wasn't Jun, it was because once again I felt like I lost the chance to settle," Nino murmurs in a low voice, his nervous breath against his boyfriend's chest. Who wasn’t reacting anymore, suddenly. Nino lifts his head a little. "Sho?"

It takes the other a little to reply, his voice sounding tired, heavy. "...Hm?"

Probably, this isn't the time for talking about something like this, Nino admits, but he can't ignore the urge to speak those words that are almost burning his mouth. He has to get them off from his chest, he thinks, his heart is almost exploding when he finally finds the courage to continue.

"I... This might be a bit sudden and maybe it's too early for you to think like this about us," Nino says. "But... I'd love to do that with you... to settle, I mean..." Again, there's no reply but the regular breathing of his boyfriend that is almost making Nino lose his nerves. His voice breaks. "Sho?" he asks whispering into the darkness. "Are you still awake?"

But Sakurai doesn't reply and even if Nino can't clearly tell if the man just doesn't _want_ to answer to his statement or has finally fallen asleep for real after fighting with the mist of dreams for the past few minutes, he feels a slight stab in his heart. The familiar feeling of being rejected, even if he doesn't actually get rejected, but the thought of the possibility alone is enough. Enough to make him doubt, again, enough to ruin this perfect day for him, enough to keep him awake for hours.

Damned. Why can't Nino just be happy? Hopefully, next morning when he wakes up, the demons of his insecurity have left his mind.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Everything could be so perfect. Things between Sho and Ninomiya are going smoothly, they enjoy each other's company, they spend a lot of time together, the sex is amazing, there's nothing more that Sho could ever wish for. Just... that it stays. That it will become a constant in his life, something he does not have to miss any longer. But sometimes, life is challenging, testing, and things aren't as easy and smooth as they can be.

By the end of July, Sho and Ninomiya's relationship is brought to such a test and to say it's troublesome, is an understatement. Though, the trigger of their troubles doesn't come from within their relationship, they have to face a threat from the outside.

It's Saturday midday when Ninomiya is invited to join Sho and Satsuki for lunch. They cooked and were enjoying it together, when the doorbell rings. Sho receives a registered letter, addressed to Satsuki, sender, an address from Europe, Vienna. Confused, Sho hands the letter to his daughter, who immediately pales and it's then when he remembers that the music school Satsuki took the piano test for is located in Vienna and that she told him they would announce the results at the end of July.

Hurriedly, the girl rips the letter open, pulling a bunch of papers out of the envelop, everything is written in English, making her frown a little, but she can read the cover letter with the subject **"Invitation for Scholarship"** in bold letters. Sho's eyes widen, just as those of his daughter and a second later, the girl is squealing, holding the letter high in the air and starting to hop from one foot to the other.

"I'm going to Vienna!" she screams, but stops abruptly when her father grabs the papers from her hands.

"What? Wait, wait, stop! Let me see that," the man says, quickly skimming the English letter and the enclosures, some kind of countless complicated-looking formula for who knows what.

"Kazu-kun," the girl addresses Ninomiya, who is watching the scene quietly for now. "I'm going to Vienna!"

"Young Lady, we have not talked about this yet!" Sho says in a strict voice, earning an uncomprehending look from Satsuki.

Indeed, they haven’t talked about this opportunity at all, in fact, it's the first time, Sho actively _considers_ this as a possibility. True, he remembers that Keiko pulled their daughter along to that test, of course, but to be honest, so many things have happened recently, he hasn’t found time to think about what is going to happen if his daughter actually received a scholarship for that music school. No, to be honest, he isn't even ready to think about it _now_...

"But Dad, look at it, they offer me a _scholarship_ , in _Vienna_!" she points out.

"And that's really awesome, so congratulations, but... just like that you want to go there?" her father asks, frowning. "Have you even thought through everything yet?"

The girl looks at her father as if he has gone mad. "I... what do I need to think through, it's a scholarship, wouldn't I be stupid to decline?!"

"You have school here, you're in the middle of your first year in high school," Sho starts making a list. "You're barely 16, do you think I will just let you move to Vienna without talking this out with you properly?"

Stubbornly, Satsuki pouts. "So it's a problem that I have to move there?"

Sho chuckles in disbelief. His daughter sounds as if everything is decided already and he doesn't approve of it. This is a decision that they have to file together, as a family! "You're _16_ , god damned it, you're still a child! Do you really want to live abroad, all alone, in a country you don't even speak the language?"

"I... I'm sure they speak English there too!"

"And how good is your English?" he arches an eyebrow.

"Uhm..."

"Kazu, how good is her English?" Sho asks Satsuki's teacher, his eyes not leaving his daughter.

"… I'd say good average," Ninomiya murmurs. "She's not that bad but..."

"I dare to say that you need exceptionally good English knowledge to survive in a foreign country, young Lady, not just good average!" the other man shoots, and he would be lying if he said he doesn't feel glad to finding a reason against all this...

"Dad!"

"Sorry, but ask yourself, do you think your English is good enough for you to get yourself through over there?" he challenges her again.

"Mostly?"

"And what about living all alone?" Sho asks. "Nobody will drive you around or cook for you or wash your clothes or-"

"Dad, I've grown up, I can do those things on my own already and you know that very well," Satsuki replies, rolling her eyes. She's right.

"...And what about your friends?" _And your Dad_ , Sho wants to add but doesn't.

For this argument, Satsuki doesn't have an answer, not an immediate one. She takes a deep breath, pouts and puffs up before she stomps her feet and yells at her father. "Oh, I hate you, Dad, why are you ruining this for me now?!"

"I just want you to think about it properly!" Sho replies defending, not much quieter than his daughter, who turns around and leaves the kitchen, stomping through the corridors of the apartment, approaching her room. Sho follows her. "Pros and cons, remember? And then we'll talk about it and decide together what's best for you so -"

"I will think about it properly, OK?! Satisfied?" the girl grumbles at him, the knob of her room's door in her hand, ready to push it open.

Sho crosses his arms. "You have to consider what it means. You will quit school here and attending school in Austria will be hard, especially because you are lacking in the language. I want you to graduate properly and... and to consider that we... we'll be apart..."

"Well, if _that_ is the problem, I do have a solution for you. You can come with me and play Daddy there!" she hisses, grabbing her letter and all the other papers that are already slightly crumbled by now, out of her father's hands and storms into her room.

"Satsuki, wait," her father wants to hold the door open but he's too late, hearing it slam close and the key turn.

"Leave me alone, I have to think!" Satsuki yells from the other side of the door.

"Satsuki..."

Sho sighs, hanging his shoulders but even if he knocks on the door several times, his daughter doesn't reply and instead he can hear her turn up the volume of her music and so he gives up. So, this did not work out as he wanted to, at all, but when did it get out of hand? They both have been super emotional. Wasn't his daughter too excited to begin with? Or was it his mistake, giving her the feeling that he'd be against the idea? No, it's not like he's completely against it, it's just... he wasn't prepared for this, not for the scholarship offer and even less for Satsuki's willingness to take the offer without a second thought. To be honest, and it may sound stupid, he is feeling a little hurt that she doesn't seem to consider talking it through with her father at all before making such a big decision. Sure, it's a chance, maybe a once in a lifetime chance, but still...

When Sho returns to the kitchen, full of doubts regarding his fatherly qualities, Ninomiya is washing and drying some of the dishes, his look lowered, and he looks a bit absentminded. The young father comes to his side and offers him a hand, Ninomiya gives him the dish towel while he digs into the filled sink again, to clean the next plate.

"I'm sorry, Kazu, I didn't want you to witness this...," Sho murmurs apologetically. Surely, it wasn't a pleasant father-daughter discussion to listen to.

But the teacher just shakes his head slightly. "Don't worry, it's normal that families have arguments and this... is a severe topic..."

Again, Sho sighs and after he dries the next plate, turning to his boyfriend, he asks, "What do you think about all this?"

Ninomiya gives him a surprised look. "Eh? I? I... I don't know...," the man stammers. "I think, Satsuki is amazing if she manages to get a scholarship..."

"Of course, she's amazing! But...," Sho frowns, worried. "Do you think I'm too strict?"

"Uhm Sho, really...," the teacher averts his eyes, obviously insecure about the situation. "I don't know... _you_ are her father and even if I appreciate that you are asking for my opinion, I don't think it's my right to butt into such a situation."

Sho gets the hint and retreats immediately. Maybe it's too early after just a few months to include his boyfriend in family decisions, especially if he's her teacher. Sho has unconsciously followed his wish of building a family with the three of them, but probably, he has been thinking that it's easier than it really is. Sho never thought about it that way, but maybe, being the boyfriend of a student's father in reality isn't that easy for Ninomiya. He probably has to keep a certain amount of emotional distance to the girl in order not to favour her over the other students. And if that's the case, Sho has to accept it.

"Sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"No no, I'm sorry for not being helpful."

"I guess it's a father-daughter thing, right?" the man rubs his forehead, troubled.

"I think so, yes."

Sho takes the next plate and Ninomiya lets the excess water drain out of the sink before drying his hands with a small towel. "Good. I hope she'll get herself together soon so that I can talk to her properly..."

"Hm... Yeah," Ninomiya replies, still rubbing his hands with the towel although they are long dried.

Sho looks at him for a few seconds, before he takes the cloth from his boyfriend, apparently pulling him out of thoughts in the process. He frowns, leaning a bit forward to meet his partner's slightly absent gaze. He places a small kiss on Ninomiya's forehead, causing his boyfriend to blush slightly before averting his eyes. Strange, they should have passed this level of shyness between them already...

"Kazu, is everything OK?"

"Eh? Ah, sure, everything's fine."

Again, Sho frowns. "Really?"

With a slightly awkward smile, Ninomiya repeats. "Really..."

But it _isn't_ fine, Sho will have to learn soon. Not fine at all. Since the fight between him and Satsuki, not only the relationship between him and his daughter has suffered a bit (after a few days, Satsuki is still huffy and the two still have not talked properly about the topic yet, since the deadline for Satsuki's reply to the letter is mid-August anyway) but also Ninomiya's behaviour changes.

First, he refuses to have sex, claiming he's not feeling well or not in the mood. Then, he calls off dates, saying he's busy with school work and Sho feels like his boyfriend is making excuses. He assumes the other needs a little more space and so he retreats, accepting his refusals for now but planning to come back on it later, if nothing changes for the better by itself.

Unfortunately, things don't get better and slowly but surely, Sho starts to panic. He has no idea what he has done wrong or what is happening to Ninomiya, but somehow, when he remembers that his boyfriend's strange behaviour has started on the day Satsuki received her scholarship offer. He wonders if his partner's sudden change of mood can be related to the situation with Satsuki, even if he wonders how.

For a moment, Sho thinks that it may have to do with Ninomiya's past dream of becoming a professional pianist when he was younger but couldn't achieve due to an injured hand, but he quickly dumps the idea. Ninomiya isn't the jealous or remorseful type, he's happy for Satsuki, he's happy with his current life, his job, and he told Sho that he wouldn't want to have it any different since fate brought him and Sho together and he's grateful for that. But what else could it be?

No matter how Sho tries to make the other talk, it doesn’t work and somehow, it feels like Ninomiya is drifting away from Sho, which frightens him. He loves the young teacher so much, it's the first time since... forever, that Sho finally has someone by his side other than his beloved daughter, whom he loves so much that he can't imagine his life without that person any longer. He doesn't want to lose Ninomiya, but approaching him is becoming almost impossible as the young man has locked himself in and refuses to share his thoughts with Sho.

One evening, after Ninomiya has finally agreed to another date, the two meet for a stroll through the park. Even though it's dark, Ninomiya doesn't seem ready at all to even allow Sho take his hand in his, which is what he usually likes, instead, he even walks some steps further besides him, creating distance between them. The gap hurts Sho and the atmosphere between them is strange, too strange, considering how happy they have been just a few weeks ago and still, Sho cannot put a finger on what exactly is wrong. It's just that Ninomiya is quiet, very quiet, and he looks sad. Heartbreakingly sad. Sho just hopes that he isn't the reason behind it and that his boyfriend will finally share his sorrows with him so that he can try to help him. He promises himself that if Ninomiya doesn't talk about it when he brings him back to the bus station, he will ask him himself again, directly.

Sho doesn't get the chance to do so though, because after about 15 minutes of walking silently through the park lit with only with street lamps, Ninomiya eventually starts talking.

"Have you and Satsuki made a decision about Vienna?" the man asks out of the blue, startling Sho with his sudden question.

"Not really...," he replies in surprise, thinking of how stubborn both, he and his daughter are recently, stupidly stubborn. "But I guess we should, better sooner than later."

"What will you do if she'll go there?" the teacher asks.

Sho tilts his head and sighs, wondering. He thought about this too, even though he couldn't come to a conclusion yet. There are several options, of course, but none of them seems really attractive to him. He can allow Satsuki to accept the scholarship and send her to Vienna, if she really wants, but it would mean that he has to leave his 16-year old daughter alone in a foreign country. Or he can go with her, breaking off his connections here in Japan, search for a job in Vienna and live there with her until she finishes school and they will be able to come back. But it would mean that he and Ninomiya won't be able to meet that often any longer and their relationship will be put to a severe test with the distance between them. It will be hard. Probably too hard. Probably, Ninomiya doesn't want that and will refuse to wait for him... but how can Sho ask him to come along with them? They are only a couple for just a few months now and even if he wishes it to become the truth, it doesn't mean that they will spend their whole life together. Ninomiya has his job here, a job he loves. His friends, his family. No, Sho can’t demand for him to leave everything behind and accompany them to a foreign country...

"I don't know... really, I don't know," Sho says, honestly troubled. Whichever way it will end, someone will suffer, more or less and it sucks. Ninomiya faces away from his boyfriend and Sho feels a stab in his heart.

"Sho?" the teacher finally says in a low voice, almost a whisper. "I want to break up."

It comes unexpected and it comes like a blow, like a punch right into Sho's heart. He cannot move, he cannot believe his ears, and he refuses comprehend the meaning of the words leaving Ninomiya's lips just now. Sho feels like his brain has stopped working, his head becoming empty, making him feel dizzy. Break up. Break up... break up... No...

"What? Why?" he finally asks, after what must feel like an eternity later, his voice letting him down halfway as it breaks. He wants to step forward, to grab Ninomiya's hand and make him turn around to face him, but still, the shock is too strong, he cannot move.

"I just... I think, this thing with us isn't working," Ninomiya says, still not turning around. "I'm sorry, Sho."

Sho still doesn't move, but his brain starts working again as the realization of what this means hits him hard. Flashbacks of his and Ninomiya's time together start to run through his head, he remembers their first meeting, that cute, drunken, desperate man that tried to _kiss_ him. The happiness that flooded Sho's heart when he recognized Ninomiya on the bus that day, the surprise from finding out that he's Satsuki's teacher and the amusement over Ninomiya's shyness. And of course, the funny misunderstanding of Ninomiya who thought that he had a drunken one-night stand with Sho and panicked about losing his job as a teacher afterwards. How they slowly got to know each other better, how Ninomiya helped Sho when he was so scared about losing Satsuki when she suddenly disappeared without warning, their first kiss, their first date, their first...

No. Sho doesn't want this. He doesn't want to lose his precious boyfriend, the man he has fallen in love with, the first person he has fallen in love with after so many years. They are so good together, they are perfect together, and he wants this perfection back, now. He wants to take Ninomiya and shake him, shake him back to sanity, to convince him that he shouldn't break up with him and that Sho will do anything the other wants to make this thing work between them. He wants to hug the man, pour all his love over them and make him reconsider...

When the young man starts walking away without a word further, Sho starts to panic. He swallows, his throat feels dry and it burns. His feet feel like blocks of cement, but he finally manages to move, slowly first, then he speeds up, his heartbeat with him, and he reaches out to hold his boyfriend back. He desperately clasps Ninomiya's hand, pulling it slightly to make him stop. Finally, the young man stumbles a little and comes to a halt, turning slightly, feeling annoyed, and trying to free his hand from Sho's grip.

"Let go of me," the man murmurs, but Sho doesn't listen.

"Kazu, I don't understand," he says, desperately. "I thought everything's going fine between us. Look, we're so good together... even if the past two weeks were a bit... strange maybe... and I want to tell you that whatever it is that troubles you, if it’s something I did something wrong or anything, I'll fix it, I promise! Just... just tell me what it is so that I have a chance."

"Sho, no," the other replies and maybe, Sho is imagining it, but in the dim light of the street lamp nearby, it looks almost like Ninomiya's cheeks are wet. Is he crying? "I don't want to... it's... it's over, OK?"

"I don't want that, Kazu, please," the other says, pleading, feeling his own eyes becoming watery. "Don't leave me. I don't want this to be over!"

"Too late, Sho. I'm sorry..."

Ninomiya's hand slips out of Sho's grip and the man's heart feels so heavy that it grounds his body to the very spot he's standing now. He feels like he can't breathe, his heart hurting so much that it paralyses his whole body. He wants to say something but he just can part his dry lips. His hand, with the warmth of Ninomiya gone, falls down as if every last ounce of strength has left Sho's body all at once and this time, he really cannot move, the shock forcing him to watch one of his two most important people in his life walk out of his life, unable to do anything against it.

A first tear runs down Sho's cheek when he's finally able to breathe again, yelping frantically.

~ * ~

If there is something Nino learned from Jun, then it's that relationships have to part if circumstances interfere too much with a couple's plans. When their circumstances go apart too far, when their interests don't match or when _distance_ is put between them. He has learned it the hard way, but he has overcame this crisis before and probably, he'll be able to overcome such a crisis again, even if right now he just wishes that he can drown in the darkness made from his own tears, and let it swallow him forever.

Three days have passed since he broke up with Sakurai and it's Nino's luck that it's summer holidays so he can shut himself inside his apartment and let the world outside exist without him for a while as he's busy with mourning the loss of his relationship. Admittedly, his own self-inflicted loss, but he's convinced that it is his only choice.

Even if Sakurai has tried to call him what feels like a few hundred times, even when Sakurai has showed up several times in front of his apartment, Nino has ignored every attempt of his ex-boyfriend to contact him. He just hides in his living room, dressed in his most comfortable (and probably also the most ugly) old pants and shirt, living from instant ramen and cheap alcohol that he has bought from a convenience store that night of the break up, abandoning his promise not to drink alcohol again – at least not excessively. His apartment looks like his trash can exploded and on the TV screen he watches the very same recording of the musical "Elisabeth" as months ago.

Nino can see a pattern, he has to admit, remembering his break-up with Jun a few months ago. He definitely has not planned to return to this situation so quickly again, he hasn't planned to ever feel so heartbroken again, but that's how it is. He's been in the same miserable state, well, maybe not completely as miserable as right now, with one difference. At least, Jun's expensive whiskey has been a tiny little bit tastier than the shit from the convenience store.

Next to Sakurai's attempts to contact him, Nino also ignores the calls of his best friend Aiba and Aiba's boyfriend Toma, who are probably the only other people that care about him when he doesn't respond for three days, but frankly, he doesn't feel like talking to them at all.

He also ignores it when Aiba hammers against his apartment door, calling his name desperately, threatening to call an ambulance if he doesn't show a sign of life immediately. Grumbling, Nino barks something like "Get lost" in the direction of his apartment door and for a moment, the hammering on his door stops, however, it seems to be just interrupted for something else. Nino can hear some distant clattering, then the familiar sound of a key getting pushed into a key hole and then, to his horror, he can hear his apartment door being opened and closed.

He doesn't bother to stand up though, the huge blanket wrapped around his miserable figure is too heavy, and just waits until the person who just let himself into _his_ world without permission, shows up in the living room, flashing him a worried look.

"Nino...," Aiba murmurs when he spots the other.

He sighs and immediately sits down on the couch right next to his friend, pushing the blanket off Nino's head so that he can at least look into his friend's face. Nino averts his eyes, quickly, knowing that he must look horrible, dark circles eating his face, his hair unwashed, his cheeks smeared with tears and he surely reeks of alcohol. When Aiba slowly wraps his arms around the blanket, pulling his best friend into a hug and pats his head slightly, as if trying to cheer him up, Nino's heart bristles and he starts crying again. And just when the timing can’t be any better, he gets a little hiccup, which makes him want to cry even more.

"Masaki, what the fuck," he starts, whining between two hiccups, "... how?!"

"Idiot, did you forget? You gave me a spare key, years ago. I was just lucky enough not to be forced to use it so far but enough is enough," Aiba replies.

Nino buries his face at his best friend's shoulder. "Go home... I don't want company at the moment...," he says, even if he knows that his action and words are contradicting.

Aiba sighs heavily, tightening the embrace. "I told you to call me when you want to drink again! You're doing this whole thing completely wrong!"

"I am not aiming to become a drinking pro like you, so I don't care," Nino whines.

After a few seconds of silence, Aiba finally asks. "Nino, what happened?"

"Nothing," Nino shakes his head, stubbornly, still pressing it against Aiba's shoulder. "I saved my heart. Or I committed the worst mistake of my whole life. I still haven’t figure it out yet, but I will."

Then, the man loosens their hug and pushes Nino back slightly, to make him face him properly. "Nino, what did you do?"

Nino averts his eyes before he replies. "I broke up with Sakurai."

"But why? Didn't you tell me you love him?" Aiba looks at him, worried. "That he's the love of your life and you finally found him?"

"I said that, true," Nino murmurs.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nino, look at me and stop lying," Aiba says after a deep sigh. "What happened? Did he hurt you? Did he cheat on you?"

"No... no, nothing like that," Nino shakes his head.

"What is it then?" the other digs deeper, not giving up but Nino remains silent.

"It's because of his daughter," he finally blurts out, causing Aiba to frown in confusion.

"Eh? What's with his daughter?"

"She got the offer for a scholarship at a music school in Vienna..."

"Really? Wow, that's a big thing!" Aiba gasps. "But... I don't get what this has to do with you and Sakurai?"

"You don't get it?" Nino frowns at him.

"No? Sorry, maybe I'm stupid so come on and tell me, already!"

"He... he may leave me...," the young teacher spits out, earning a puzzled look from his best friend.

"What? Why should he?"

"If she accepts the offer... if he allows her to accept the offer... he may leave me and... and oh gosh... I'm a horrible teacher and boyfriend of her father when I feel so bad about this, really...," tears are welling up again and Nino presses his hand before his lips to suppress a desperate sob. He feels like shit.

"Nino, I still can't follow your thoughts. Can you be a bit more precise maybe?"

Nino sighs, frustrated. Why can’t he get it?! "Isn't it logical?! If she accepts the offer and goes to Vienna, I'm convinced there's no way that he won't accompany her."

"Did he say he'd go with her?" Aiba asks, calmly.

Nino shakes his head. "He didn't but... those two only have each other... I don't think they will separate... he'll rather go with her and leave me here behind..."

"Ok, wait," Aiba finally interrupts his best friend's whining. "Let me get this straight. You _broke up_ with the _love of your life_ because you _assume_ that _in case_ his daughter accepts a scholarship for a foreign country, he _maybe decides_ to go with her and will _possibly_ break up with you?"

"… Pretty much that, yes."

"Do you know how stupid this sounds? Nothing is decided yet and you already assume the worst!"

Nino stares at his best friend, looking dumbfounded. "But... but, it's the logical solution for this situation! The only logical solution..."

"Maybe he won't go with her. Or he won't break up with you and you can have a long-distance relationship," Aiba points out.

"Bullshit," Nino shakes his head. It's impossible, how naïve can his friend be? "Why should he want to have a long-distance relationship with me for what, more than three years? He'll rather break up with me and find another guy there..."

"Do you think that because that’s what Jun did?"

"Eh?" Nino freezes.

"You told me, Jun broke up with you because next year he's going to the US for a new job, right?" Aiba sums up.

"Right...," Nino murmurs.

Aiba sighs. "Oh Nino... you're probably more traumatized by that than you thought..."

"What do you mean?" the teacher frowns.

"You unconsciously transferred what happened with Jun to your current situation and now you are scared like hell that just because Jun decided against your relationship and for leaving the country, that Sakurai will do the same."

Maybe... maybe Aiba is right, Nino thinks. But still. "It's the logical solution... because of Satsuki..."

"Still, he hasn’t even decide yet, so you cannot know. You're foretelling a decision that's not made yet!" Aiba lectures him in a loud voice and it's seldom that he does this so the surprise alone is enough to make Nino's eyes glued to his friend. "That's bullshit and unfair towards Sakurai. You didn't even give him the _chance_ to solve the situation differently. You just ran away and are now hiding from a possibility, because you don't want to get hurt!"

Nino doesn't react but it hits him heavily. He knows that his best friend is right.

"Now look," Aiba continues, his voice sounding less strict again. "You're back at the beginning, getting drunk because of a guy..."

"Because it's impossible...," Nino murmurs. He still refuses to allow his heart to hope.

"Nino, you're worse than after the break-up with Jun!" Aiba sighs and when he sees his friend spilling more tears, he hugs him again to comfort him. Brushing his hair, soothingly, he whispers into Nino's ear. "If you love Sakurai so much that you're pushing yourself to such extremes, I think nothing is impossible. Talk to him again. Maybe it's not be too late yet. You want this to work out, don't you?"

Aiba is right, Nino thinks and nods slowly into his friend's embrace, he's right, if it's possible, he wants to fix things. But he's scared, he's still scared, and he feels bad from all the crying and all the alcohol and now he's just so freaking tired, having not slept properly for days. How can he face Sakurai like that? The other will be disgusted, probably, he won't even consider taking him back if he asks him...

"Come up now, you need a bath and something else to drink than this cheap whiskey," Aiba chuckles, spotting the brand of the bottle standing on the low table. "Go to the bathroom and I'll clean up here a little."

"Thank you, Masaki," Nino smiles and pulls himself together to stand up and follow his friend's advice. Taking a nice bath will be a good first step, to get him clean and help him to sort through his thoughts, that's true.

"Take your time," Aiba smiles and starts to pick up some trash.

Nino walks to his bedroom to choose some fresh clothes and enters the bath, leaving his friend behind, grateful for his help. He doesn't realize though, that Aiba picks up Nino's cell phone from the couch and starts browsing through the address book before he dials a number.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Sho has a day off, it has been planned since weeks ago and originally, he has intended to go on a date with his boyfriend today, spending some quality time together. But of course, you can only go on a date with your boyfriend, if you still have one and Ninomiya with the sudden break up and his unwillingness to get in contact with Sho afterwards, has made it painfully clear that this is not the case between him and Sho any longer. He has tried to get him to talk, has tried to face him, but Ninomiya refuses any contact, or probably, he is sick and cannot pick up the phone, or he is involved in an accident and his cell phone is ruined and nobody even considers informing Sho about it because well... nobody knows about him, and Ninomiya may not want to tell them because they aren't together any longer.

Yeah, these kind of thoughts are torturing the young man since days and he cannot do anything against it. If it wasn't holidays, he could phone school and ask for information about Ninomiya, but nobody is there, apparently, every teacher left forsummer holidays, understandably. Sho curses that he hasn’t insisted on meeting Nino's friends or family either. If he had, he would probably have some contact information of someone he can call and ask about the man's well-being at least, but no... no chance.

Still, Sho cannot understand why this happened, how this could happen so damned fast and why it happened in first place since he really thinks he and Ninomiya are so good together, that it's something serious, something with a future. He blames himself for not doing anything to prevent it before it is obviously too late. But then, again, what can he do to prevent this from happening if he didn't see it coming at all? When he still doesn't understand what did he do wrong, where things have turned bad? His thoughts don't leave him alone, and the day off doesn't help. Maybe he should have cancelled and gone to work today, after all, he thinks, at least, he has Ohno's company in the shop and could try to forget his sorrow. Like this, trapped here at home, Satsuki still sulking in her room, not willing to talk to him, and Sho slumping on the couch, miserably, trying to nurse his painful broken heart, which he still cannot fully accept, it sucks. It sucks big.

Sighing, Sho buries his face in a huge pillow as he lies flat on his stomach. He's not in the mood for anything, not even listening to music or watching TV. He'd like to call Ninomiya again, to beg him to at least talk to him properly and explain his decision, but remembering his countless failed attempts, Sho just sighs again, giving up on that idea. The other man obviously doesn't want to talk to him. Or... he's sick. Or... he had an accident. No no no, he doesn't want to assume the worst, Sho scolds himself. He had this already...

Suddenly, his cell phone rings and Sho wonders, if it's Ohno and what he needs (maybe an emergency in the shop and Sho will finally have an excuse to show up there after all,) so he stretches his tired limbs and reaches out his hand to grab his phone.

He cannot believe his eyes when he sees Ninomiya's name blinking on his phone display. His heart starts racing, he sits up straight immediately and clears his throat nervously before picking up.

"Kazu?! Oh Gosh, I'm so happy to hear from you!" the young man immediately starts babbling, unable to control his overflowing heart. "Are you OK? Do you know how worried I was when I couldn't get in contact with you? Are you sick? Do you need something? Please, just talk to me, whatever you want to say, say it..."

Sho's throat feels thick and he can feel tears forming in his eyes. Damned, since when is he so freaking emotional?! The man cannot hide his surprise when he hears a stranger's voice coming through the speaker of his phone, not Ninomiya's...

_"Uhm... Sakurai-san? This is Aiba Masaki speaking. In fact, I'm Nino's best friend,"_ the voice says and Sho blinks, feeling dumbfounded. Why should Ninomiya's best friend call him from Ninomiya's phone... does it mean...

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm his... ex... apparently... did something happen to Ninomiya?" he asks, his voice slightly shaking, getting worried of hearing some bad news now that someone finally contacts him.

But somehow the man's voice from the phone doesn't sound too panicked or worried, probably, Ninomiya is fine, hopefully. _"Nice to meet you too. Just in case you are wondering why I'm calling from Nino's phone, he's fine, he drank a little too much though... I found him and told him to take a bath."_

"And you're telling me this because...," Sho frowns, wondering.

_"I took the chance to contact you, because I think that you two definitely have something to talk about!"_

"I think so too," Sho says, excitedly. At least, he's not the only one thinking that. "But I can’t reach him and..."

Aiba interrupts him. _"Have you talked to your daughter already?"_

"My daughter?"

_"About her plans regarding this music school,"_ the caller continues.

"Ah... that," Sho sighs. "No, not yet..."

_"Have you made up your mind yet on how to decide in case she wants to go there?"_

"Not completely," Sho replies, wondering what's going on with these questions coming from a man he doesn't even really know. "I mean, it's a hard decision if I should send my 16-year old child there, all alone or if I should leave behind my life here to accompany her when I probably will embarrass her with that anyway..."

_"What will happen to Nino?"_ Aiba then simply asks, frankly.

"What do you mean?"

The caller sighs. _"Let's assume, you will go to Europe together with your daughter, what will happen to Nino? To the relationship between you two guys, I mean."_

Sho tilts his head, recollecting his thoughts about that topic. "Well... it may become a little complicated. Of course, I hope he will wait for me... but I can understand if it's too much to ask from him..."

_"But you won't break up with him, right?"_ Aiba asks.

"What?! No, of course not!" Sho answers immediately, shaking his head heavily, even if nobody can see it. "I'd never break up with him!" He hears a soft chuckle through the phone.

_"As I thought... Then this is where we have our misunderstanding."_

"What are you talking about?" Sho frowns.

_"Sakurai-san, please listen carefully now..."_

"I'm all ears, Aiba-san," Sho nods and then, Aiba starts to talk, and it is like the fog is lifted from Sho's mind. Finally. Finally he can understand Ninomiya's behaviour and finally, he knows what to do.

~ * ~

"Satsuki? Satsuki, we need to talk, please."

Sho tries for the umpteenth time to approach his daughter, as he knocks at his daughter's door, who had locked herself in for a few days, only coming out for lunch or dinner or when a friend of hers drops by. She's alone at the moment, doing who knows what while listening to music and Sho isn't sure if she will be willing to talk now, but he has to try. He has to settle this first, before he can go and settle the _other_ thing, even if he's dying to do so.

To his surprise, the volume of the music gets turned down and he can hear Satsuki approaching her door. "About Vienna?" she asks.

"About Vienna," Sho nods.

For a few second, there's silence, but then, Satsuki unlocks her door and opens it, standing there with a critical look that she shoots at her father. "You're ready to listen to what I have to say about the topic?"

"Of course," he nods again and Satsuki steps aside to let him in, gesturing him to take a seat on the bed while she climbs back onto the chair standing by her desk.

"Good then, because I have made a decision," she says, sitting up straight and her fists pressed on top of her thighs.

"Is that so?" Sho asks, elbows on his knees and folding his fingers as he watches his daughter's serious look. "So why didn't you tell me?"

Maybe this sounded more like a reproach than the curious question it's meant to be, Sho curses himself internally, when he sees his daughter's look darkening and she pouts her lips. "Because I'm still sulking because of your unfair behaviour, just in case you didn't notice."

Although he should know better, the father cannot hold back and it's like he and Satsuki enter their heated discussion routine right away again. "What do you mean with my unfair behaviour, I never said you cannot accept that offer, I just wanted you to think about it and -"

"Well, I finished thinking about it, OK?" Satsuki blurts out, interrupting her father. He looks at her, curiously. "So do you want to talk about it now, or not?"

"Yes, I want to talk about it," Sho replies, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

"Fine... So, I followed your advice and I thought through everything, considering the pros and cons and I made a decision," his daughter announces.

Sho's heart constricts a little. So she followed his advice after all and in the end, she made up her mind by herself, but without talking to him first. He isn't sure, if he likes that, but for now, the only thing he can do is to listen to his daughter. "Yeah, so what have you decided?"

Satsuki takes a deep breath and then, suddenly, her look softens and she averts her father's eyes. "I decided to decline the scholarship offer and stay here in Japan."

Sho stares at her, in disbelief. "What?!"

"You heard exactly what I said," Satsuki pouts, blushing in embarrassment.

"I did but... why?" her father asks, feeling confused. Even if it is slightly in his favour, he has not expect this situation at all. "You were so enthusiastic so why did you decide to stay?" Does he feel guilty now? Is it his fault that his daughter is declining a once in a lifetime chance?

"Well... after all... you've been right," Satsuki says. "I'm young, I have school here, I don’t speak a single word in German... if I go there, I will be lonely and lost and... I don't want that."

Sho swallows. After all, he just wants to hug his daughter and encourage her, to root for her. She's amazing after all, she's his daughter, after all! "What if I... come along with you?"

But Satsuki shakes her head, determined. "I don't want that. I don't want you and Kazu-kun to part just because of me. _If_ I go, I will go alone and take care of myself," she says, looking at her father straightforwardly. Right, he hasn’t told her yet about the break-up with Ninomiya... "I don’t plan to steal three more years from your life, Dad, even if I know that you will say now that you don’t mind because I'm your daughter and you love me, and I know that. But _because_ I am your daughter and I love you too, I cannot do this to you. I want you to be happy."

"Satsuki...," Sho doesn't know what to say. His throat feels thick again and he wants to cry again, but not because of desperation, but because he has such an adorable daughter and he loves her with all his heart.

"In fact, I talked to Mom about this and... she came up with another solution," the teenage girl continues.

Sho swallows his tears of love. "Something else?"

"Yes... apparently, she talked to the director of the music school, it seems that they know each other, and then she told me that the school will keep me in favour and if I will go back to play for them in three years and they still like what I do... they will renew the scholarship offer. For the university coupled to the school."

Sho's eyes widen in the process of her explanation and he doesn't dare to believe his ears. Can this even be real? "What? Really?"

Satsuki nods, giving him a smile.

"That's amazing!" Sho gapes. "That's really amazing..."

"It is! I will be able to study music with focus on piano there then!" the girl beams. "The scholarship includes school fees and parts of the living expenses so... it won't even be so expensive for us if you agree..."

"It sounds great! You can finish school here and then you can go and fulfil your dream," Sho is beaming now too, his heart jumping from joy.

Excitedly, Satsuki nods. "Then I'll be old enough to go overseas alone, without you needing to be troubled by me. I will practise the piano as hard as I can! I want more private lessons with Kazu-kun and Mom promised me to help out a little more often too, when she's in Japan. And I want to take German lessons. Dad, is that OK for you?"

"Satsuki, that's more than OK for me," her father answers, breaming with joy. Especially, since she actually did it – asking him for his opinion, which just means a lot to him. He jumps up and pulls Satsuki up from her chair, hugging his daughter close. "You know, I'm very proud of you. You listened to me and you thought about this situation properly and in the end you came up with a perfect solution."

"So you allow it?" the girl asks.

"Of course! Give it your best! I'll support you with all my might."

"Thanks, Dad," she tightens her arms around her father's body. "And I'm sorry for being so stubborn."

"Don't worry, Dear. It's OK," he assures her. "I'm also sorry for reacting too emotionally."

She shakes her head and Sho smiles, relieved that things are cleared with probably the best solution possible. Now everything left to do is to get things with Ninomiya back on track, hopefully.

"Ah, can you go over to Satoshi and Satomi for dinner? I'll call them and I'm sure, Satomi-chan will be happy to prepare a great meal for celebration," Sho suggests then, breaking the embrace and fumbling in his pockets for his phone.

"Eh? Aren't you joining?" Satsuki asks her father in surprise.

"I will, but I have something important to do before," he smiles before setting off to make the phone call to ask his friend for help.

~ * ~

"Sorry, took me a bit longer... Masaki, are you hungry?" Nino asks when he exits the bathroom after a very long bath.

He has to admit that he has even fallen asleep for about half an hour, the exhaustion from the last few days overwhelming him and the heat of the bath doing it's additional job. Rubbing his wet hair dry with a towel and freshly dressed in some comfortable three quarter pants and a simple dark blue t-shirt, he enters the kitchen, approaching the fridge. He drops the towel around his neck and picks his glasses that hang at his collar, adjusting them and checking potential ingredients for dinner. But, as expected, there isn't much useful ingredients in there to prepare for anything and so the young man closes the fridge again, sighing. He turns to a drawer, pulling it open and snatching a bunch of menus from delivery services. Nino spots the flyer of _Pizza Amici_ , the delivery service Sakurai is working for, and when he feels melancholy is about to overwhelm him, he quickly pushes the flyer back, hiding it behind a couple of others, out of his sight. Not today.

"Hey, Masaki," he continues, his eyes glued on the menu when he drags his feet to the living room where he expects his friend to be waiting for him. "What do you think about ordering something? I'd like to eat pizza... Masaki?" 

Finding the lack of reply from his usually so talkative friend strange, Nino finally lifts his head to look at the person sitting on the couch but he doesn't find his best friend there. He blinks in disbelief. 

"Sho...," he stammers.

"Hey," Sakurai stands up, smiling at Nino shyly and taking a few steps closer to the other. "Sorry, I'm not Masaki..."

Nino swallows. He can't believe it. What the hell is Sakurai doing here, how did he get into his apartment and where is Aiba?! Facing the love of his life again, who is still looking gorgeous like always, Nino longs for him like crazy, and he stops breathing for a second. His heart starts beating heavily. He isn't ready for this. He isn't ready to face the man he is still so deeply in love with, even if he agreed with Aiba that he will talk to him again to set things right but this? This is going much too fast, he still does not have his words for an apology, he doesn’t even... he doesn't even know what he should say to the other at all and so he just asks in a low voice, dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for barging in," Sakurai replies, playing with his fingers a bit nervously. "Aiba-san called me and explained some things to me, so I wanted to come over to talk to you and he let me in. He told me to tell you that he had to go home and wants you to call him later."

"Oh that traitor...," Nino murmurs. But at least, this explains a lot.

"What?"

"Nothing...," he shakes his head and abandoning the menus he's holding on a nearby shelf before he lifts his hand to rub his neck, nervously. "Do you... want something to drink or something?" he offers his unexpected guest.

"No thank you," Sakurai shakes his head. "I'm not here for a drink, as I said, I'm here to talk to you."

Nino gestures for him to sit down again, pulling off the towel around his neck to hang it over the back of a chair to let it dry and shortly after accompanies Sakurai on the couch. He takes a deep breath and then, turns towards the other man, looking at him straightforwardly, biting his lips a bit nervously. Still, his heartbeat is racing in high speed.

"In fact, I should be the one talking to you," he finally begins. "I'm sorry for ignoring you these last few days. I'm surprised, you're even willing to talk to me after my childish behaviour," the young teacher blushes, feeling embarrassed at that thought.

"Aiba-san told me about our misunderstanding," Sakurai says. "That you think that I will go to Vienna and break up with you."

Nino sighs. "Well... it's what I assumed. Without even asking you about it..."

"That was wrong!" Sakurai interrupts him, firmly, looking at him with a serious look. "You should have asked me before assuming things."

"I should have," Nino agrees, lowering his look. "But I was scared..."

"Scared that I will break up with you?"

"Yes...," the young man murmurs, wondering why his loud heartbeat isn't drowning his words. "You... you remember the evening when we were at Enoshima?" the young man finally adds, sheepishly.

Wondering, Sakurai looks at him, then he nods. "Of course. It's been such a wonderful trip..."

"After... you know... after we had sex, I was talking to you," Nino starts, fumbling with his fingers, nervously. When Sakurai just nods slightly, the teacher continues. "I said that I would like to settle. As a couple, I mean. As... family. But... you didn't answer."

"Oh Kazu...," Sakurai takes a deep breath, his widened eyes filled with realization. "I am so sorry, I have no idea, I don’t even remember it properly, I must have been asleep by then..."

Nino chuckles, dropping his look. "I assumed so. But... I got scared. I thought, what if it's not my place to say something like that, to demand something like that? I mean, you have your family already – Satsuki – probably, you won't like me intruding and prefer to keep me like, I don't know, just your boyfriend, with no further commitments. I got scared that for you I'd be replaceable and that you won't need me anymore when this... adventure between us is over. I thought I'm too demanding. Too greedy... Our relationship was pretty fresh after all. Probably too fresh for such a topic."

"Kazu, listen, that's bullshit," Sakurai replies, determined, and then he reaches out his hand, to lay it on top of Nino's, who stiffens a bit at the unexpected touch. "Listen, I'm going to tell you now what I would have told you that evening if I had still been capable of it," the man says, pressing Nino's hand causesing the other to look at him, finally. "I love you. No matter how fresh our relationship is, I love you and I want to stay with you. I cannot imagine anything more wonderful than being able to settle with you. I swear, I'm as serious about you as anyone can be. I will never leave you, Kazu, you hear me?"

"Sho...," Nino looks at the man, his breathe hesitant and he has a hard time not to start crying, lowering his look again, embarrassed.

"Do you have so little trust in me?" Sakurai asks in almost a whisper.

Nino parts his lips again, searching for words, his watery eyes glued on Sakurai's hand. The slight touch, it feels so good, it feels so right.

"Sho, I... I'm sorry. Indeed, I should have trusted you more. It's just, when Satsuki suddenly got the chance to go to Europe and you two were fighting, and she said you should go with her if you don't want to let her go, I thought... I thought...," Nino takes a deep breath. "I already saw you two packing your stuff and going to Europe, as the small, inseparable family you are... leaving me behind..."

Sakurai shakes his head, heavily. "You thought I would leave you, because your ex left you for a similar reason, isn't it?" Sakurai wants to confirm in a soft voice, and Nino feels caught, once more.

"Yes," he admits.

"Oh, silly," Sakurai scolds him softly, reaching one of his hands to Nino's face, placing it under his chin to make him look at him again. The warm look in Sakurai's eyes finally reassures Nino a bit. "Not a second have I thought about a break-up! Don't assume such things on your own," the man pouts cutely.

"I thought the same thing would happen again and decided on my own, too quickly, without even giving you the chance to talk to me. It hurt so much the last time when my ex broke up with me, I didn't want to experience it once more. I was a coward and decided to break up with you before you could break up with me," Nino spills out, frowning in remorse. "I ran away and hurt you before realizing how much I have hurt both of us. I'm sorry."

"You must have been upset and I didn't make things clear, it's also my fault," Sakurai says, even if Nino shakes his head firmly. "To be honest, I really pondered upon how to react to the situation with Satsuki and whether it would be better to go with her or to let her go on her own and stay here with you... it's not an easy decision to make, you know?"

"Of course, I know...," Nino hangs his head.

"But you shouldn't have made the decision for me already, thinking that I will go with Satsuki and leave you," Sakurai says, enforcing the grip around Nino's hand even more. "Because I will _never_ leave you."

"Sho... is that really true?" Nino asks in a weak voice, close to tears, his heart almost bursting. He just can't help but fear it. He's weak, he has to learn how to fully trust someone again, and he will, if Sakurai will give him the chance to.

"It is," the other man nods, reassuring his beloved. "Maybe it is not the best solution but I would definitely have asked you to stay together and to... wait for my return or maybe to come with us, but I know I am asking too much... Probably, I'm selfish to expect this from you but I thought, it's worth a try, after all, we make such a good couple..."

"Really?" Nino sobs, his hands starting to tremble.

"It's true, believe me already! I don't want and never wanted to break up with you," Sakurai reassures him with a determined look.

Nino averts his eyes, lifts his left hand, brushing it over his face to wipe away some small tears. "But I already did. I ruined what we had."

"No, you didn't," Sakurai shakes his head.

"Does this mean you'd accept my apology and take me back?" Nino dares looking back into Sakurai's eyes and the man's loving smile makes his heart jump.

"I insist on you coming back."

Sakurai's words are like the last straws in breaking free all of Nino's emotions one more time. His heart beating like crazy, tears spilling over his cheeks and his whole body trembling, he tries to speak what he wants to tell the other so much. "Sho, I still love you."

"Come here, Kazu," Sakurai replies, immediately, getting closer to the young man to pull him into a tight embrace. "I never stopped loving you. I want to be with you. Forever."

Those words are exactly what Nino needs to strengthen his heart, he almost can't believe his ears. He swallows the little doubts that are trying to bubble up in his chest, fights them until they shut up and stay away from him, because now isn't the time for doubts, it's the time to rebuild and reinforce the trust that has sprouted between him and Sakurai since the day they got together. Nino has to believe in this. In their relationship, their love. In Sakurai.

He feels relief, happiness flooding every single cell of his body and his heart is beating so loudly that he almost fears that his words are being drowned.

"I'm so sorry about everything," Nino sobs, as he presses his trembling body against the man he loves, burying his head at his neck and his hands in Sakurai's shirt, grabbing it with all his might as if he fears the man is just a hallucination and will vanish any second.

"I'm sorry too for making you lose faith in me. I should have been more assuring about our relationship."

"Don't blame yourself," Nino shakes his head. "I reacted too quickly."

"I won't give you any reasons to do this ever again."

Relieved, Nino chuckles. "Good."

"You know, even if everything that I said just now is true, like that I never wanted us to break up even if I would have to leave the country and such... I do have news for you," Sakurai says and they break their hug again to face each other.

While Sakurai reaches his thumbs to wipe away Nino's tears, the other asks, wondering. "What is it?"

"I won't leave Japan. And Satsuki neither," Sakurai smiles at him.

"What?! Why?" Nino asks in surprise. "I was so sure that she would accept the scholarship. It’s such a big chance!"

"It is, yes," the other man nods. "But she thought everything through and came to the conclusion herself that it's too early for her. She still has things to learn and she found another solution."

"Another solution?"

"She'll study hard, graduate from school here in Japan, practise the piano as much as she can and take German lessons and then, when she graduated, she'll take the test again and the music school in Vienna promised to keep her in favour so that she can have the chance to receive a new scholarship for an affiliated university then, in three years."

"Oh my God, is it true?" Nino can't believe it. This... is perfect. "This sounds even better."

"Right? I think it's the perfect solution for everything."

"Indeed," the young man replies, still stunned.

Sakurai looks at him, his hands still cupping Nino's face. He blushes a bit, cutely, before he parts his lips. "May... may I kiss you now, please?"

Nino's heart jumps once more and he smiles widely. "I beg you."

A second later, his now-again-boyfriend leans forward, capturing Nino's lips with his in a kiss overflowing with joy and love, reuniting them in the most ceremonious way and Nino kisses him back with all of his love too. He feels like being in a dream. He feels like he's finally back home. How could he be so stupid to risk this, he wonders, but scolds himself immediately for these negative thoughts. He should be happy now. Happy to have Sho back and happy that their bond is strong enough to overcome his own huge stupidity. With this, they will be able to overcome every obstacle that they may have to face as a couple from now on, Nino is convinced about that!

It doesn't take them long before their kiss becomes more demanding, their hands everywhere on their partner's body, exchanging caressing gestures and pressing them closeer, not willing to ever let go again. It's then, after countless kisses, that Nino's stomach incongruously pipes up, growling loudly and making the two men break their kiss, looking at each other startlingly, their lips swollen and wet and their cheeks taken a nice shade of pink.

"Oops," Nino murmurs, blushing even more. "Sorry..."

Sakurai laughs, uninhibited. "So, you're hungry?"

"Sorry, I didn't eat properly for the past few days...," Nino replies with an apologetic look, rubbing his stomach slightly.

"I can see it... cup ramen, huh?" Sakurai eyes a package of instant noodle soup placed underneath the low table. Apparently, Aiba missed that one when helping Nino clean the living room. "Definitely not the healthiest diet."

Nino shrugs, smiling crookedly. "Shall we order something? What about pizza? I'd be in the mood for Calzone and Coke," he then suggests, smirking.

All he earns is another adorable chuckle from his boyfriend before the man smirks at him too, knowingly. "You know, that reminds me that you still owe me 2.400 Yen."

"You have a good memory," the other laughs. "But you forgot something. I owe you something more."

Arching an eyebrow, Sakurai asks. "What would that be?"

"Don't tell me you forgot, idiot," Nino reaches his hands to cup his boyfriend's face to pull him into another kiss. "This," he smirks and Sakurai smiles back, beaming happily before he kisses him back, softly.

"In fact, I hoped you will come with us to celebrate Satsuki's decision," Sakurai then says.

"Oh, a celebration?"

"I begged Ohno and his wife to set up something for us. Will you join us?"

Nino smiles, nodding. How could he resist those cute puppy eyes?

"Sure, but before that...," he grins, leaning forward to softly bite his lover's neck.

 

**~ * Epilogue * ~**

 

The world looks distant and peaceful, it's breath-taking. The beds of fluffy clouds underneath the wings of the plane, reminiscent of cotton balls or cotton candy, and the shades of blue filling the sky are countless, the variation of colours flooding one's mind with pure harmony.

Looking outside of the small window, enjoying the sight while some classic music is playing through a headphone in one of his ears, it's indeed a harmonious moment for Nino, even if the man besides him has been talking non-stop ever since their flight took off, only interrupted by a few hours of sleep earlier, which got brushed away by a cup of coffee and huge excitement within just a few minutes.

Nino on the other side is still half dreaming, trying hard to focus on his boyfriend's words, feeling a bit guilty for not being able to focus since the beginning of their conversation. He yawns one last time and then finally rolls his head to the other side, to find Sho looking at him and gesturing with his hands, excitedly. Nino smiles and finally, the tiredness starts to leave his mind, and he can finally focus on the meaning of his partner's words.

"...And then she wants to show us the _"Mozarthaus"_ in the... Domgasse, it's called, I think," Sho says with a frown. "Do you know that Mozart was a free composer in Vienna between 1781 and 1791, until he died there? He wasn't able to finish his _"Requium"_. They say that a former student of his – I forgot his name, something with Xaver or so - finished it on his behalf. He was only 35 years old when he died... how sad is it for such a talented person to die so young..."

Nino finds it utterly cute on how much Sakurai has prepared for their trip to Vienna. He saw his boyfriend browsing websites, borrowing books from the city library and reading tons of brochures that Satsuki had sent to them via airmail. In fact, Nino finds it so cute that he does not have the heart to tell his boyfriend, that in fact, thanks to his interest and his studies at the university, even if it's years ago, he knows Mozart's whole life story by heart, alongside those of other classical composers. However, he just smiles, acknowledging Sho's explanation.

"I'm really looking forward to the _"My Fair Lady"_ musical!" the man continues his monologue, pointing at one of the brochures he has pulled out of his hand luggage. "Since you showed me the movie, I'm in love with that story. It's just too bad that we won't be able to understand the language... good thing that we know the story and the content of the songs already," Sho chuckles. "Satsuki also suggested for us to watch some theatre performances but I told her that she must have forgotten that we cannot understand German so..."

Nino shuffles in his seat, trying to stretch his tired limbs a bit. He looks at his boyfriend again, and smirks. "Sho, is it possible that you are nervous?"

Sho blushes a bit, but immediately pouts his lips. "I'm not, I'm just so excited, it's my first overseas trip and I just can't wait to meet Satsuki again," he _is_ nervous, Nino thinks, finding his partner just so adorable. "It's been so long since we saw her and she came up with so many nice ideas on what we can do during our holidays in Vienna! She wants to show us so many places and I – I'm sorry, I guess I got a little carried away."

"No no, it's completely fine," the teacher replies, sliding his hand onto Sho's thigh to caress it just for a short moment.

In fact, he finds his boyfriend's behaviour adorable. He has been a bunch of nerves for days, when their holidays were approaching and things became "serious". Sho has checked their passports and visa again and again, same for the checklists for their luggage that he packed for both of them since _"We're sharing a closet anyway, leave this to me, Kazu"_ , is what Sho said. He has especially taken care of all the Japanese stuff he has promised to bring for his daughter, things that she can't get in Europe and misses from her country.

Things have changed since Satsuki moved to Vienna just a few months ago, to start her music and piano studies with her scholarship at one of the most prestigious music universities in the world, making her parents and also Nino immensely proud.

With Satsuki's moving to Vienna, Sho took the chance to move out of his apartment, into a new place, a place that he's sharing with Nino now. They started searching for it together since Satsuki's graduation and found a wonderful place in the Ohnos' neighbourhood, big enough to have a room for each of them, including Satsuki, so that the girl can come to visit them whenever she likes. They have a huge living room with enough space for the piano, a gorgeous bedroom, and even a little garden. Sho has quitted his job as a delivery man. Living together with Nino, and knowing that his daughter is well taken care of living in the dormitory of the university that even provides warm meals twice a day. Since everything is covered by the renewed scholarship that the girl received, Sho can afford to step back and only focus on his work in the antiques shop together with Ohno as his only financial source. And it's great, giving them more time together and as such, Sho can also make it to the bar on Fridays without fail, to listen to his boyfriend's piano playing.

Nino long knows that he won't be a professional pianist making a living from his playing. He has long accepted it and he cannot complain about his job as a teacher which he loves. He can share his love for music with young people, help them to discover the magic of music, encourage them, support them, just like he did with Satsuki, and he loves this part of his job. But encouraged by Sho as well as Satsuki and even Satsuki's mother, who claims to be a fan of Nino ever since she heard him playing one day in the antiques' shop, he decided to face his dream once more, even if it is a smaller version, perhaps. Due to Kitagawa's influence, Nino was introduced to the owner of the "Monochrome" and the man was enchanted by Nino's talent and offered him a regular performing spot in "Monochrome", which the other accepted, shyly at first, but pushed by his partner, he knew he has all the support he needs. In fact, Nino has even reached a decent degree of popularity since then, and so he'd be a liar if he says he doesn't enjoy it.

They couple has not met Satsuki since the last holidays which she spent in Japan. It's understandable that Sho is fidgeting and impatient to meet his beloved daughter again.

"Keep on telling me what else we will be able to see," Nino encourages his partner, knowing that he needs it. He leans back in his seat in the most comfortable position possible, and glues his eyes on the man who immediately breaks into a smile.

"Sure!" he says enthusiastically. "So... I didn't tell her yet but actually, I also am interested in going to see Schönbrunn Palace. The old furniture there must be awesome and I read the Great Gallery is breath-taking! Also the gardens, I showed you some pictures, right? The gardens look so beautiful..."

"And there's a zoo there, right?" Nino remembers having heard something about that, at least, the name Schönbrunn rings a bell.

"Satsuki loves it!" Probably, it has been Satsuki then, who told them about it.

"I can imagine," Nino smiles.

"We can go there too, right?" Sho asks, excited like a child.

Of course, Nino nods. An Austrian zoo might not be too different from a Japanese one, he thinks, but he likes zoos anyway. After all the first time he hugged Sho has been in a zoo, even if the circumstances back then have been something more tragic than it will be this time.

"I'm also looking forward to the food!"

Nino snorts. "As expected from my little gourmet! What do you want to eat there?"

"Of course... Wiener Schnitzel," Sho replies seriously in an awkward but adorable accent, causing Nino to laugh.

"That's nice, isn't it?"

"And Sacher cake," of course. "What about you?"

Nino tilts his head, and even if there's indeed an image of a dish he's instantly curious about, he cannot properly remember the actual name of it. "Hm... how is it called... something with Emperor... Emperor's... I can't remember it. You showed it to me on the internet, you remember?"

"Emperor's mess?" Sho points at him, as if answering a quiz.

Smiling, Nino nods. "Yes, that one. With apple sauce and cranberries... Why are you grinning?"

"Satsuki loves it," Sho states. "The Vienna apple sauce, I mean," he sighs, his beautiful eyes taking a glint of nostalgia. "It reminds me of when she was so small that she was barely able to hold a spoon up by herself with her tiny fingers... Oh Gosh, my girl grew up so much, I still can't believe she's actually _living_ there!"

"You miss her, don't you?" Nino asks, caringly.

Sho's face takes a serious expression. "I'm very proud of her. Of course I miss her, but don't tell her, OK? I want her to enjoy her time there as much as she can."

"No worries, I won't tell her about her father worrying everyday and how he looks at her photo in his wallet every time he opens it."

"Hey, don't tease me," Sho pouts. "And I have a photo of you in there too!"

"And you still don't think, it's embarrassing."

"Because it's not."

Nino blushes, but he knows, he doesn't stand a chance against his lover. "Whatever, do as you please."

"I will," Sho whispers, leaned close to his boyfriend's ear, with a confident smile on his lips.

"Don't... we're in a plane half filled with Japanese tourists. They will feel uncomfortable if they see us like this," Nino whispers, his face blushed deeply red, as he slightly pushes Sho away who pouts playfully but of course accepts his boyfriend's argument.

However, he can't help but lean a bit closer to the other again to whisper into his ear. "I heard, in Europe, people don’t look that strangely at a gay couple holding hands on the streets... or even sharing a kiss..."

Nino turns his head and locks eyes with Sho, whose lips have curled up into a devilish smirk. The teacher chuckles, amused. "Is this your _subtle_ way of telling me that you want to try showing our affection in public there?"

"I just want to show off my adorable boyfriend," the other replies, with a cute pout. "Isn't it possible?"

Nino's heart jumps a little at the thought and he will be lying if he said he doesn't get at least a little excited about it. "Well, I didn't say, I'm completely against it."

Sho smirks again and quickly, too quickly for Nino to even complain about it, he pecks his lover's cheeks before turning his focus back onto the bunch of brochures.

"Kazu?" Sho then turns back at his boyfriend, looking at him with serious eyes.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Satsuki misses us too?" the father says, looking a bit worried and Nino's heart constricts at the cuteness of his lover.

"I'm sure," Nino replies, even if a tiny little voice in his head tells him that probably the girl might not miss them as much as she could. Knowing the reason for that – actually something delightful - he smirks, and bites his lower lip playfully, tryingto keep the secret though, for now. 

Just a few hours later, they finally reached their destination, disembarked, got their luggage, and are now heading towards the arrival hall. To Nino's surprise Sho reaches out and grabs his boyfriend's hand, determined to hold it tight, not caring about who might see them like this. Just when he wants to part his lips to protest, Sho mutes him immediately – with a kiss.

"Oh Gosh, Dad, please, I know you love Kazu-kun but can't you wait until you reached your hotel room?"

Nino hears a familiar voice nearby and just as fast as Sho has attacked him with that kiss, his boyfriend immediately let go off his hand, drops his luggage and runs a few steps forward to give his daughter a stormy, tight hug.

"Satsuki!" he screams and Nino can almost hear a sob in Sho's voice.

"Ugh, Dad... you're squashing me," the girl complains, but Nino grins when he sees her arms wrapped around her father's body, tightly, holding him at least as close as he's holding her. When they finally break apart again, Satsuki turns towards him, flashing him a happy smile. "Kazu-kun, good to see you! I hope you had a nice flight."

"Thanks for picking us up, Satsuki-chan," Nino replies and gives the girl a hug as well.

"It's the least I can do," she says. "Let me help you with your luggage."

"Oh, we didn't bring that much," Sho says, but looking at the large, heavy suitcases, the additional bags and backpacks, Nino has to disagree.

Suddenly, a young Japanese reaches out his hand to take one of the big bags from Sho. "Please let me help you too."

Sho stares at him, critically, refusing to let go off his bag. "Eh? Who's that young man here?" he asks his daughter, surprised.

"This? Uhm...."

Nino can't help but grin knowingly when he sees the young woman blushing at her father's question. She exchanges a look with the young man at her side and looks at her father again, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah?" Sho asks.

"This is Yuudai-kun. He's from Kyoto. We're studying in the same classes and he lives in the dormitory. When I told him my family is coming, he wanted to... get to know you."

"Uhum... I see," her father replies, nodding slightly. His look is still critical, if not even more so than before. No, it's _definitely_ more critical than before, Nino notes when he sees how Sho is scanning the young Japanese. "So... He's a friend of yours?"

The girl nods her head, heavily. "Yes yes, a friend."

_Sure_ , Nino thinks, having a hard time standing still and not letting his cover blow up. In fact, he knows exactly, who this _friend_ is, because Satsuki has already told him about Yuudai a few weeks ago on the phone when she secretly consulted her father's boyfriend for some _advice_. Apparently, the girl is less embarrassed to talk to Nino about love matters than to Sho, which is _impossible_ as stressing on the fact that her father will possibly freak out if he finds out that his daughter is dating someone, and that she can only trust Nino with this.

It would be a lie if Nino says he isn't proud of the fact that he and Satsuki have become even closer since he and Sho got together. They liked each other since the beginning, their common interest in music will always connect them and the amount of trust the girl has shown him over the years has helped to foster the certainty in Nino that he belongs to the Sakurai family now, which makes him immensely proud and happy. Hopefully, Sho will not kill him though, when he finds out that Nino knew about Satsuki's boyfriend before him and didn't tell him about him.

Finally, Sho narrows his eyes at his daughter. "Satsuki?" Uh oh, that tone is dangerous.

"Uhm... yes?"

Nino smirks, amused by the whole scene, even if at this moment, he feels a bit sorry for Yuudai but he'll have to get through this and survive the first hurdle in order to win his potential father-in-law's approval.

"Is it possible that he is your _boyfriend_?!" Sho asks in a very serious voice.

Nino purses his lips, in order not to burst into laughter. Yes, he feels a bit sorry for his partner having to experience this shock this soon after a long flight, but on the other hand, this scene is just too amusing, just too typical of adorable Papa Sho. Now, Satsuki will have to tell the truth and the two of them will bicker, Nino knows it. Just like in the good old times when they still shared one apartment as father and daughter.

"Dad, I..."

"Young Lady! Didn't we talk about this?" the girl's father continues. "You're far too young for a serious relationship and don’t you want to focus on studies?"

"Dad, seriously, I'm almost 20..."

But of course, her father doesn't care. He's in his full dad-mode already. "You can always find love later on, you know? Remember when I met Kazu? I was already 32 at that time."

"But dare I remind you that you were only 17 when you and Mom had me!" Satsuki fights back, immediately. Touché! "Which implies..."

"We are _not_ going to talk about underage sex here at the airport, young Lady!" Sho says, raising his finger.

"I don't plan to talk about sex with my father _at all_ , just for the records!" the young woman almost freaks out. "You were the one starting to talk about strange stuff, remember?"

Suddenly, Nino feels a presence beside him and when he turns his head, he spots Yuudai, Satsuki's boyfriend standing next to him, who must have given up on trying to take Sho's luggage, opting to retreat from the scene before them. He's biting his lips, frowning and looking very uncomfortable about the whole situation. Nino encouragingly pats the young guy's shoulder, making him look at him.

"Don't mind him, he's just in Superdad mode," Nino smiles, pointing at Sho. "He'll come around to you and apologize later on, he's a good guy."

The young man grins at Nino, still feeling a bit insecure. "It's OK, Satsuki warned me that her dad can be... slightly overprotective when it comes to her."

"That's his love towards her," the teacher replies confidently. "Something we all have in common so I'm sure he'll accept you soon."

"I hope so...," Yuudai chuckles, still sounding not completely convinced.

Nino encouragingly pats the young man's shoulder one more time before his look wanders back to Sho and Satsuki who are still discussing vividly. He smiles.

"Welcome to our family."

 

**The END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! :)  
> Here my full PDF for those who are interested: http://www.mediafire.com/file/giq2ri9q3qb8z69/sky_fish7_You+owe+me+2.400+Yen+and+a+Kiss_Full+Version.pdf


End file.
